Mi Adorado Tormento
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¡Increible! Mi primer trabajo real y me encuentro con un problema llamado: Sabaku No Gaara. Sinceramente creo que no le agrado. ¡Como lo detesto!, pero uno de estos días, conocerá a la verdadera Sakura Haruno... Entren y lean. GaaSaku. Finalizado.
1. El comienzo de un Tormento

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo uno, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EL COMIENZO DE UN TORMENTO**

**. **

_Yo crecí en una pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo para vivir. Aunque la verdad, cuando llegas a cierta edad, siempre tienes ganas de mas, de conocer el exterior… ese mundo desconocido que nos rodea. Siempre viví con mi hermana mayor Kasumi, ella se ocupó de mi desde que nuestros padres fallecieron en un terrible incendio; yo era muy pequeña, solo tenía ocho años y mi hermana diecisiete cuando eso pasó y la verdad fue devastador para las dos, pero para mí más._

_Mi mejor amigo se llama: Naruto Uzumaki. Es un rubio bastante hiperactivo, que siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás me llevé bien con las niñas, así que se puede decir que él es mi único amigo, de toda la vida._

_Siempre tuve deseos de salir de aquel pueblo. Así que en cuanto termine la preparatoria, me fui a estudiar a la Todai en Tokio. Dejando atrás mi vida aburrida y una relación un tanto extraña y tormentosa._

_¿El motivo de mi sufrimiento? Un joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Es la clase de tipo de la que jamás pensé enamorarme, y sin embargo, terminé loca por él y —ahora— con el corazón roto, ya que su vida y la mía, siguen rumbos diferentes._

_Hoy por hoy, estoy estudiando: Diseño y Comunicación Visual. Simplemente me fascina._

_Mi vida no ha sido tan mala, hasta he hecho una amiga. Yo sé que nunca me agradaron las niñas como para entablar una amistad, pero ella es diferente. Su nombre es: Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules, que es mi compañera de habitación. Es extrovertida, algo loca, le encanta divertirse y me cae súper bien. De hecho, creo que gracias a ella, he cambiado un poco mi forma de ser. Ella estudia lo mismo que yo, así que pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntas._

_Nosotras frecuentamos mucho un canta—bar llamado: Rakuen (Paraíso). Así hicimos amistad con una chica llamada Tenten, la cual por cierto me ayudó a conseguir un empleo en ese lugar. Yo necesitaba dinero para mis gastos y mis ahorros llegaban a su fin, así que no me lo pensé mucho antes de aceptar._

_Ahora que recién comienza mi segundo semestre de la carrera… Todo comienza a tomar forma en mi vida. _

—¡Levántate cerda! —le grité a la rubia que dormía como piedra envuelta en sus cobijas. La cual solo atinó a gruñirme. Sólo llevamos dos días en la escuela y ya está de floja—. ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la primera clase!

—Ya voy… —contestó dejando ver su cabeza y abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

—Ya me voy a clase… nos veremos después —le dije saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Éste semestre únicamente compartiríamos dos clases juntas. Además hoy iniciaba una clase de Lectura y Redacción, a la cual me había inscrito. Después de todo, aunque la lectura no tuviera que ver con mi carrera… ¡Me fascinaba leer! Y pues, la redacción si me ayudaría en futuras publicidades.

Llegué justo a tiempo… Y pensar que por tratar de despertar a la cerda, casi llego tarde. La clase transcurría bastante interesante, de hecho me gustaba mucho, se hablaba de la poesía en todos sus términos. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que el profesor me hizo una pregunta que me puso en aprietos.

—Haruno. Dígame que me puede decir del trabajo de Garcilaso de la Vega.

¿Quién? ¡Olvide leer el material, que se debía analizar antes de la primera clase!

—Pues… yo… —me puse sumamente nerviosa.

—Garcilaso de la Vega… —intervino un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado del otro lado del aula, pero frente a mí—. Es un maestro reconocido durante toda su época. Escribió casi exclusivamente poemas de amor, adaptando a su personalidad castellana el estilo del Italiano Petrarca. Su poesía se caracteriza por una gran hondura de sentimiento y una gran musicalidad —concluyó su explicación, dejando a varios impresionados, entre ellos… a mí. Durante todo su "discursito" no dejó de mirarme de manera arrogante. Sus ojos verde aguamarina son bastante intimidantes.

—Bien… parece que al menos, alguien si hizo su tarea —comentó el profesor con sarcasmo, básicamente refiriéndose a mí. En ese instante la clase se dio por terminada.

El resto de mis clases me la pasé enfurruñada, no me había gustado que me humillaran en público, pero eso me enseñaba que debía estudiar más. Después de mi última clase, me encaminé a Rakuen, era mi primer día oficial y debía llegar temprano.

Mientras caminaba, comencé a recordar lo que pasó en las vacaciones de invierno, cuando Naruto vino a visitarme…

—_¡Cerda ya levántate! —le grité pegándole con una almohada. Eran las doce del día y ella ahí como muerta._

_Nuestra habitación, tiene dos camas, una frente a la otra, tenemos para cada quien un pequeño escritorio, un mueble con un espejo y un armario. El baño es lo único que compartimos._

—_Ya voy, aún es temprano frentona —murmuró tapándose de nuevo con las cobijas._

—_¡Aún tienes mucho que empacar! Y si no te apuras, ¡No saldré contigo hoy en la noche! —Nunca la vi levantarse tan rápido de la cama. Ella con tal de salir de fiesta es capaz de todo._

_Luego de unas horas, ya estaba todo listo, así que nos disponíamos a salir a comer, cuando alguien llamó a nuestra puerta. Ino se adelantó a abrir la puerta, en tanto yo buscaba mi cartera._

—_¿Qué desean? —le escuché decir sin abrir del todo la puerta._

—_¿Se encentra Sakura-Chan? —esa voz, se me hace familiar, ¿Es de Naruto?_

—_¿Quién la busca?_

—_Naruto Uzumaki —¡Es él! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_Caminé instantáneamente a la puerta—. Está bien, Ino —le dije abriendo la puerta, pero algo estaba mal. Ahí no solo estaba Naruto, si no también Sasuke y otras dos chicas, que en mi vida había visto._

_¿Quiénes son ellas?_

—_¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —gritó mi rubio amigo mientras me abrazaba._

—_No la agobies dobe —esa voz, como extrañaba su hermosa voz._

—_¿Quiénes son estos, Sakura? —me preguntó la Yamanaka._

—_Son: Naruto y Sasuke, unos amigos —sonreí lo mejor que pude._

—_Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura —más sonriente no podía estar._

—_¿Mejor Amiga? ¡Eso es nuevo! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Por cierto! Ella es Hinata-Chan —nos dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro a una chica que estaba sonrojada. Una mujer de tez blanca, cabellos azulados largos y ojos de un extraño color perla._

—_Mucho, gusto —dijo como muy tímida._

—_Es mi novia._

_¿Su novia? ¿Naruto tiene novia?_

—_Es un gusto conocer a la chica que conquistó el corazón de mi amigo —le dije esbozando una sonrisa. Luego miré a la otra chica; la cual tenía un semblante de no querer estar ahí. No sé porque me causaba disgusto de sólo verla. Es una tipa: alta, de cabellos rojos con gafas._

_Como Sasuke notó que la miraba con desagrado,_

—_Ella es Karin, mí… —justo antes de que terminara de hablar, la tipa lo interrumpió._

—_Soy, su Novia._

_¿Novia?_

_Mi corazón detuvo su paso por unos segundos y mi estomago dio un gran vuelco. _

—_¿No dices nada? —inquirió el Uchiha mirándome fríamente._

—_Los… felicito —contesté con el mismo tono de voz de él._

_El silencio inundo el lugar, yo no sabía que decir. Mi corazón dolía mucho, pero no tenia porque, después de todo, yo terminé con él y le dije que siguiera con su vida._

—_Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo?... nosotras ya íbamos de salida —sugirió la rubia, al ver que nadie decía nada. Todos asentimos con la cabeza._

_Con eso termine de convencerme que el Uchiha y yo, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino. Al entrar, Tenten me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Sakura —se acercó a mí—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Y tú? —le pregunté sonriente.

—Bien, ¿Lista para trabajar? —asentí con la cabeza. La verdad estaba muy emocionada.

—Déjame llamar al Gerente, espérame en la barra —asentí mientras le daba una mirada rápida al lugar; casi todo estaba vacío, luego me dirigí a la barra y me senté en un banco a esperar.

—¿Vas a pedir algo ó solo te quedaras observando el lugar? —esa voz me era extrañamente familiar, cuando giré mi rostro para ver a el dueño de la misma, me topé con los mismos ojos aguamarina intimidantes de mi clase de literatura.

—¿Tú? ¿Trabajas aquí? —realmente no es que me importara mucho, pero ese chico tenía algo que llamaba mi atención.

—Así es _princesita_ —el tonito de voz que utilizo al llamarme princesita, no me gusto nada, acaso ¿Le caigo mal?

—¡Que bien que ya se conocen! —intervino Tenten bastante alegre.

—En realidad, no la conozco —comentó el pelirrojo fríamente.

—Pues, desde ahora lo harás, porque ella comienza a trabajar aquí hoy —acto seguido me abrazó con mucho entusiasmo. Ante la mirada atónita del chico.

—Bien por ti —me dijo inexpresivamente—. Me llamo Gaara.

—Y yo soy Sakura.

¿Cómo es que nunca había visto a ese chico? No es el tipo de chico que yo olvidaría. Tiene una mirada muy penetrante y fría, muy parecida a la del Uchiha.

Mi primer día pasó relativamente bien, pues aprendí un poco más de las bebidas y conocí oficialmente a todos los chicos que trabajan en el lugar. Uno de ellos se llama Kiba Inuzuka, es un moreno de cabellos castaños muy divertido. Otro se llama Shino Aburame, un chico sumamente serio, de cabellos oscuros y de tez blanca. También conocí al novio de Tenten, el cual para mi sorpresa es primo de Hinata… la novia de mi amigo. Su nombre es Neji Hyuga y tiene el cabello largo y unos ojos iguales a los de su prima. Otro de ellos, se llama Shikamaru Nara, es un chico amante de la tranquilidad. Es un moreno de cabellos negros y muy inteligente. La verdad aunque Ino no lo acepte, yo sé que él le gusta.

Ese tal Gaara, me intrigaba mucho, pareciera que me odia. Me mira de una manera muy fría y despectiva. Espero que con el tiempo, pueda ganarme su amistad.

—

Llevaba trabajando exactamente tres semanas, la verdad esto era fácil. Mi trabajo sólo consistía en tomar órdenes y servirlas, justo como cuando trabajaba en el Ichiraku. El único problema que tengo, se llama: Sabaku No Gaara, sinceramente creo que no le agrado. No es nada fácil llevar una orden rápido, cuando el chico que debe prepararla, me ignora. Todo lo contrario a cuando estamos en clase, puesto que parece que disfruta poniéndome en ridículo.

¡Como lo detesto!, pero uno de estos días, conocerá a la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

—¡Espérame frentona! —escuché gritar a una persona ya muy conocida.

—¿Qué sucede, cerda? —le dije deteniendo mi paso.

—Nada, es que quiero acompañarte al bar —¿Acompañarme?

—¿No será más bien que quieres ver a cierto chico? —a mi no me engañaba con esa cara de "niña buena".

—No sé de que hablas —¡Lo sabia!

—¡No te hagas la tonta cerdita! Sé muy bien que quieres ir a ver a Shikamaru —miré a mi acompañante de soslayo y pude notar cómo se ruborizaba. Me dio mucha risa.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero eso no quita que desee acompañarte.

—Si, claro —murmuré rodando los ojos.

—¿Y cómo te va con ese chico del bar? —¡Lo odio! Quise gritar.

—¡Horrible! —bufé.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —¿Hablar?... Matarlo es una mejor opción.

—Tal vez lo haga —murmuré justo cuando llegábamos al Rakuen.

Ambas entramos y pude ver que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. La cerda se fue hacia la barra y yo me dirigí a los lockers para cambiarme de ropa. Mi uniforma consistía en una polera negra con el logotipo del bar en la espalda y un pantalón de mezclilla. La verdad no eran tan exigentes en eso.

Unos minutos más tarde Salí, dispuesta a comenzar con mí turno. En la barra me topé con Tenten e inmediatamente nos pusimos a conversar. El lugar estaba completamente tranquilo, así que hoy no haría falta que trabajáramos muchos. Cuando le pregunté quienes más estarían con nosotras, casi me da un ataque, ese pelirrojo trabajaría hoy, gracias a que le cambió uno de sus horarios a Neji. ¡Como lo odio!

Un par de horas más tarde, el lugar comenzó a estar un poco más concurrido. Y ahí estaba yo, en la barra tratando de que me hiciera caso, pero sólo se dedicaba a ignorarme.

—¡Oye! —le grité, no podía contener mi enojo ni un minuto más—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —y el joven seguía sin dignarse a mirarme_ ¡Lo mato Shannaro!_—. ¡Gaara! —le grité de nuevo. Y parece que funcionó, pues el joven me brindo una de sus frías miradas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una de esas miradas de hastío. ¡Como que _¿Qué?_!

—¿Por qué me ignoras?

—Estoy ocupado —respira Sakura, respira.

—Necesito dos cervezas, por favor —necesitaba no seguir viéndolo. Tomo dos tarros y de mala gana me los entregó. Y así era siempre, ¡No podré soportarlo!

Luego de entregar las bebidas a los clientes, me dirigí al baño, mascullando maldiciones. Necesitaba relajarme; así que abrí el grifo del agua y con mis manos la ponía sobre mi rostro.

—Sakura ¿Estas ahí? —¿Y ahora qué?, me dirigí a la puerta y salí de ahí, encontrándome con Shino.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté pesadamente.

—Necesitamos que vayas a entregar un pedido.

—¿Yo sola?

—No, alguien te acompañara, así que ayúdale a Gaara a subir las cosas a la camioneta —esta noche no podía ir peor.

Odiaba esos pedidos, como el bar también servía comida, a veces algunos lugares pedían en grandes cantidades.

Aunque analizándolo mejor, con eso no tendré que ver a ese amargado por más tiempo.

Luego de subir todas las cosas a la camioneta, esperé a un costado de la puerta del copiloto, a que saliera la persona que me acompañaría.

—Sube —me dijo el pelirrojo desde el interior de la misma.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hmph —¿Eso significaba que él era mi acompañante? _Oh, no_.

—No iré contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —su voz era muy intimidante—. No te haré nada malo, eso te lo aseguro —¿Pero que se cree?

—¿Por qué no va Shino contigo ó Tenten? —pregunté con la esperanza de no tener que viajar con él.

—Shino se quedara a cargo de la barra y Tenten tiene que cerrar la caja, ¡Así que sube de una buena vez! —después de decir miles de maldiciones mentalmente. Me subí en el lugar del copiloto.

Esto si podía ir peor.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Aquí Tsukisaku. Estoy editando éste fic, ya que me parece que tiene varios errores ortográficos y pues aprovecharé para cambiarle ligeramente varias cosillas.

Bueno, como ya saben, éste fic es contraparte de mi otro fic: ¿Amigos, Novios ó Amantes?, por lo tanto existirán similitudes, pero únicamente en los momentos clave, lo demás será diferente.

Y para todas aquellas personas q leían el fic: Más fuerte que la atracción, temo decir que me vi en la necesidad de eliminarlo, por fuerzas de causa mayor, aunque no significa que ya no subiré un GaaSaku nuevo. Tengo uno que ya estoy iniciando y que solo espero avanzar, para poder publicar.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Conociendote un poco mejor

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo dos, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**CONOCIENDOTE UN POCO MEJOR**

**. **

—Sube —me dijo el pelirrojo desde el interior de la misma.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hmph —¿Eso significaba que él era mi acompañante? _Oh, no_.

—No iré contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —su voz era muy intimidante—. No te haré nada malo, eso te lo aseguro —¿Pero que se cree?

—¿Por qué no va Shino contigo ó Tenten? —pregunté con la esperanza de no tener que viajar con él.

—Shino se quedara a cargo de la barra y Tenten tiene que cerrar la caja, ¡Así que sube de una buena vez! —después de decir miles de maldiciones mentalmente. Me subí en el lugar del copiloto. Esto si podía ir peor.

Durante todo el camino, nadie decía nada. Era un silencio abrumador, sobre todo por la mala vibra que sentía proveniente de él.

—¿Hasta dónde iremos? —le pregunté, necesitaba saber cuanto duraría mi tormento.

—Es una empresa que esta a veinte minutos —el tono que usó no me agrado.

Cuando llegamos a dicho lugar, comenzamos a bajar las cosas, y a servirlas en una gran mesa. Parecía que festejaban a alguien. Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa, para que la gente no me tachara de amargada y me concentré en el trabajo. Un rato más tarde, luego de que nos pagaran, nos subimos al ascensor para llegar a la planta baja, pues estábamos en el décimo sexto piso. De pronto cuando llegábamos al décimo piso, se escuchó un ruido y las luces comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse.

_¿Qué pasa con el maldito ascensor Shannaro?_

Y de pronto se detuvo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta cosa se atoró!... y lo que es peor ¡Estoy encerrada en un elevador con Gaara!

—No puede ser —murmuré llevando mi mano derecha a mi frente.

—Mierda —lo escuché murmurar.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tendremos que esperar a que nos saquen de aquí —me dijo de una manera tan grosera.

—Dime algo —comencé tranquilamente—. ¿Te caigo mal? —el chico poso su fría mirada sobre mí.

—No.

—¿Y entonces porqué eres tan grosero conmigo? —el pelirrojo solo arqueó una ceja.

—Así soy con todos, es mi carácter —su mirada me intimidaba un poco. Pero había algo más.

—No es verdad, te he visto como tratas a los demás.

—Pues es que no sé como tratar con _princesitas_ como tú —¿Qué quiso decirme con eso?

—¿Princesita?

—Hmph —¡Ese estúpido sonido de nuevo!

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —intenté no elevar el tono de mi voz, para que no se desatara una gran discusión.

—Porque lo eres.

—No entiendo —murmuré sinceramente.

—Nunca vi trabajar a una niña rica en un bar y la verdad, se me hace ridículo —sus palabras hicieron que me ganara la risa, es un tonto, ¿Cree que soy rica? Eso si es un buen chiste. El sólo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres muy divertido.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —lucia bastante más serio de lo normal.

—Si, ¿Quieres saber porqué? —él sólo me miró—. Porque eres un idiota, yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero rica, no —el parecía no comprender.

—Pero estudias en la Todai —que tonto es.

—Si, pero estoy becada. Además tú también estudias ahí, y no por eso digo que eres millonario.

—Tienes razón, creo que fui demasiado duro contigo —esas palabras me sorprendieron.

—¿Amigos? —después de todo era mejor hacer las paces.

—Claro.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los minutos pasaban y el ascensor no se movía, realmente comenzaba a desesperarme; estaba cansada, aburrida y comenzaba a hacer mucho calor.

—¿Cuánto más tendremos que estar encerrados aquí? —pregunte al aire. Mientras me dejaba caer recargada en la pared.

—No lo sé —su tono de voz, seguía siendo muy frío. Y al igual que yo, se sentó en el piso.

—Tengo calor —comencé a agitar mi mano cerca de mi rostro, para lograr darme un poco de aire. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano recargada sobre su rodilla.

—Puedes quitarte la ropa si quieres —me miró de soslayo con media sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Acaso bromeaba?, al parecer la cara que puse le causo gracia, porque solo atinó a mirarme por completo aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro—. Solo era una sugerencia…

—¿Hace cuanto que trabajas en el bar? —deseaba cambiar de conversación, antes de que me hiciera enojar y lo tuviera que golpear.

—Año y medio —él continuaba observándome detenidamente y su mirada comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿De verdad? —asintió con su cabeza—. Nunca te había visto.

—Pero yo a ti si. Tú vas muy seguido con una rubia, que es amiga de Kiba y Shikamaru… y a veces se suben a cantar al escenario —me sonrojé con fuerza y sentí como me daba un vuelco el estomago. Era demasiado vergonzoso que él me hubiese visto cantar en el escenario.

—Bueno… es que a Ino le fascina cantar y siempre me obliga a acompañarla —otro intento de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No lo hacen tan mal —¿Acaso fue un cumplido?

—Gracias.

¡Pero que calor! ¡Esto parece un horno! _¡Cuando nos sacaran de aquí Shannaro!_

Trataba de visualizarme en un campo despejado, para ver si así desaprecia un poco el calor, ¡Pero no funcionaba!

De pronto posé mis ojos sobre el pelirrojo a mi lado, lucia tan acalorado como yo. En sus mejillas se podía observar un tono rojizo, seguramente ocasionado por el calor. De pronto, comenzó a quitarse la polera negra que llevaba. Un momento. _¿Gaara se está quitando la camisa?_

Un fuerte rubor inundo mis mejillas al ver que el pelirrojo solo había quedado en camiseta, ¡Pero que buen cuerpo!, Sus brazos están bien formados, tal vez practique algún deporte… ¡Por kami! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Aparte rápidamente mi mirada. No podía fijarme en él, no es que tenga nada de malo, pero ni si quiera lo conozco y además no estoy para enamorarme de nadie más.

—Deberías quitarte la playera —al instante mis ojos se volvieron a posar sobre él—. Digo… si es que no quieres asarte.

—Así estoy bien —mentí. Realmente me hubiera gustado quitarme la playera… pero no llevaba nada abajo, salvo mi sostén.

El ambiente realmente se tornaba muy incomodo. En un inesperado movimiento, mis ojos se posaron en el techo del elevador, había una pequeña puertecilla ahí y quizá si logramos abrirla, pueda ver que tan lejos estamos de un piso.

—¿Por qué no abrimos el ducto de la ventilación? —el chico giró su cabeza y posó su mirada donde se encontraba la puertecilla.

—Podríamos intentarlo —soltó un suspiro en tanto se ponía de pie—. Ven… te ayudare a subir.

—¿Yo?

—¿Prefieres ayudarme a mí? —ahora fui yo la que soltó un gran suspiro. Me acerque a él. Bajó sus manos y las unió para que yo las agarrara de apoyo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó mientras subía uno de mis pies.

—Si —y acto seguido me elevé por los aires hasta que mis manos tocaron el techo. Traté de empujar la rejilla, pero estaba demasiado atascada. Justo cuando sentí que lograría abrirla, el elevador hizo un movimiento algo brusco, logrando que ambos fuéramos a dar de lleno al piso. Aunque yo no lo sentí tanto, pues cuando abrí mis ojos, pude notar que ¡Había caído sobre Gaara!

Nuestros rostros estaban prácticamente pegados, él abrió sus ojos y me miró. Sus orbes son realmente hermosos, ese color aguamarina es hipnotizante.

—_Princesita_… No me dejas respirar —al instante me levante más roja que un tomate.

—Perdón.

Para mi gran suerte, las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja. Ambos salimos del lugar rápidamente y nos encaminamos a la camioneta. Decidí dejar mi mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo que nos acababa de suceder.

—

Después de ese día, nuestra relación mejoro bastante, ó al menos en el trabajo, porque en clase seguía dejándome en ridículo. Debo admitir que él es mucho mejor en eso de escribir y conoce mucho de literatura. Pero aún así me molesta cuando contesta en clase mejor que yo.

Una semana después del incidente, estábamos en el bar y como era un día tranquilo, solo cerraríamos él y yo. Mientras Gaara limpiaba y acomodaba las mesas; yo hacia el cierre de la caja.

—¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música? —le pregunté de lejos.

—No.

Me acerqué al aparato de sonido y busqué entre los discos de uno de los estantes… ¿Qué será bueno poner?

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, logré distinguir uno que me encantaba. Así que lo puse y unos segundos después mi canción favorita se hizo presente. Regresé a la caja y comencé a contar en silencio, mientras cantaba en voz baja. Esa canción realmente me fascinaba ya que a veces me hacia recordar a Sasuke.

_Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai_

_Nido to kimi no aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…_

_Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun_

_Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo_

No pude evitar recordar el último día que estuvimos juntos…

_Estábamos parados en mi habitación, besándonos apasionadamente, mordí su labio inferior, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Lentamente una de sus manos comenzó a introducirse lentamente bajo mi blusa, logrando que al contacto sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi ser, su mano llegó hasta uno de mis pechos, apretándolo por encima del sujetador, ahora fue mi turno de soltar un pequeño gemido._

_Pronto mi mente comenzó a trabajar un poco, regresando así la cordura a mí. Esto no estaba bien, él y yo somos amigos; además el tiene "novia"... yo vivo en Tokio y él en China, esto no está bien._

_Luego de pensarlo mejor; lo separé de mi de un empujón. Él me miraba demasiado confundido y serio a la vez._

—_Esto no está bien —dije tratando de ponerme lo más seria posible._

—_¿Por qué no? —trató de acercarse nuevamente a mí, pero yo me alejé._

—_Tú tienes a tu zanahoria, y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa._

—_Karin no me importa._

—_¿No? Y entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella? —fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué se pensaba?_

—_Por diversión —¿Diversión?_

—_¿Te gusta divertirte con las mujeres? —no lo podía creer, Sasuke no era así._

—_Contigo es diferente —se puso serio de repente._

—_¿Así? ¿Y pretendías acostarte conmigo, teniendo "novia"? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Tú amante ocasional? —Ahora si que estaba furiosa._

—_No, ya sabes lo que significas para mí, Sakura —me dijo sin cambiar su expresión. ¿Lo sé? Yo lo amo, pero no voy a ser su juguete._

—_Lo mejor será que hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó, seremos amigos como siempre, tú volverás a tu mundo y yo al mío —le dije viéndolo fijamente a los ojos._

—_Hmph, ¿Eso deseas realmente? —parecía sumamente molesto._

—_Si, tú has tu vida y yo haré la mía —esto de lo dije mirando hacia otro lado._

_La verdad no estaba segura, pero nunca lo estoy._

—_Bien —bufó comenzando a salir de mi habitación—. Pero esto no terminará aquí —me advirtió mientras desaparecía de mi vista._

—¿Esa canción la cantas para alguien en especial? —la repentina pregunta me sacó del mundo de los recuerdos. Parpadeé confundida y me topé con el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu expresión es de tristeza.

—No… es solo que la canción es muy triste y yo soy muy sentimental —mentí. Bueno tal vez no del todo—. ¿Acaso no hay alguna canción que te ponga sentimental? —él solo arqueo una ceja e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No. El amor no es parte de mis planes —se giró y continuó acomodando unas copas.

—¿Eso significa que no has estado enamorado? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No creo en el amor —la manera en que lo dijo, me dejó totalmente fría.

Aunque por un leve instante me recordó a mi misma hacia un tiempo. Yo tampoco creía en eso del amor, pero ahora, estoy enamorada del idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

—No deberías decir eso —él seguía sin mirarme—. Quizá algún día encuentres a la chica ideal para ti y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

—Hmph —¡De nuevo ese estúpido sonido!—. A mí sólo me gusta divertirme con las chicas… sin sentimientos de por medio.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —no podía hablar en serio. De repente, dejó la copa que tenía en sus manos y me miró de una forma bastante intimidante, en tanto se acercaba a mí. Puso cada una de sus manos en la barra que estaba tras de mi, dejándome aprisionada entre la madera y su cuerpo, para después acercar su cabeza a mi oído.

—¿Quieres probarme? —esas palabras lograron que un ligero rubor golpeara mis mejillas. ¿Acaso está loco?

—No —y lo alejé de mí de manera inmediata. Una estúpida sonrisa cargada de arrogancia invadió su rostro.

—Era broma.

—Conmigo abstente de utilizar tus "bromas" —fruncí el ceño—. Tus dotes de galán, no me impresionan —aseguré tajantemente, aunque en el fondo, mi corazón parecía opinar lo contrario. Estúpidas reacciones.

—Hmph.

Cuando por fin terminamos, eran cerca de las doce de la noche, así que se ofreció a acompañarme a mi dormitorio. Y ahí estábamos, caminando por las calles solitarias de Tokio y sumidos en un silencio que comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

—¿Y tu vives solo? —el silencio me aturdía.

—Si.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Viven en Suna —por lo visto, mantener una conversación no es su fuerte.

—¡Que bien!... Yo vivía en Konoha.

—Nunca he ido ahí, a pesar de que está cerca de mi casa —comentó con la vista fija en el camino.

—Eso pasa… yo tampoco conozco Suna —le dije un tanto desanimada.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Murieron… en un incendio —realmente me ponía triste, pero no como antes.

—Lo siento —murmuró viéndome de soslayo.

—No importa, fue hace mucho tiempo —tomé una gran bocanada de aire y rogué porque cambiara de tema.

—¿Y vivías sola?

—No, tengo a mi hermana mayor: Kasumi —solté un suspiro.

—Que bien, yo tengo dos hermanos mayores —le regalé una sonrisa, pues cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a mi dormitorio.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dije realmente agradecida.

—Hmph.

—¡Odio ese estúpido sonido!, ¿Acaso no sabes hablar bien? —siento haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero es que ese "Hmph" me tiene harta.

Gaara tan solo me miró y formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Fue un placer, _princesita_ —esa respuesta está mejor… creo.

—¿Podrías omitir lo de "Princesita"?… me molesta —le dije, al tiempo en que quitaba mi sonrisa.

—No —¡Pero que honestidad!—. Nos vemos, _princesita_ —me dijo, para después darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

¡Si que sabe como hacerme enojar!

_Definitivamente, Sabaku No Gaara es un chico sumamente irritante, pero me agrada. Y al menos ahora, comenzaremos a conocernos un poco mejor._

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria. La canción de éste capi fue: Long kiss goodbye de Halcali.

Les hago la más cordial invitación a que se pasen por mi blog, ahí encontraran una PlayList de las rolas que vaya utilizando. los datos están en mi perfil.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Tristes recuerdos

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo tres, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**TRISTES RECUERDOS**

**. **

Los días pasaban velozmente, me encanta mi vida. Aun que la cerda diga que le falta un poco de "acción", yo pienso que es perfecta así como esta. Estudio, asisto a clases, trabajo en el bar y hago mis tareas. Para mí; lo más importante es sacar excelentes notas, para poder mantener mí beca. Además mi vida no es aburrida, ya que constantemente Gaara se encarga de volverme loca. No entiendo, como alguien que dice tener una amistad conmigo, puede irritarme tanto. En una ocasión -un domingo por la mañana- sólo estábamos él y yo, no había nada de personas. Así que cada uno se puso a realizar tareas diferentes; mientras yo limpiaba los estantes de la barra, el pelirrojo acomodaba la bodega que se encuentra tras el escenario. Un rato más tarde, entraron dos tipos y pidieron un tarro de cerveza, no es que no les quisiera servir, pero yo aún no dómino el expendedor, por lo tanto fui a buscar a Gaara… ¡Pero se negó a ayudarme!, y como yo no acostumbro a rogarle a nadie, traté de hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero sólo logré derramar mucho líquido sobre la barra y sobre el piso. Los tipos que estaban frente a mí, sólo atinaron a burlarse y unos segundos después, apareció mi tormento para decirme: _"Tonta princesita, tú limpiarás tu desastre"._

¡Lo Odie!

Dejando de lado las tormentosas experiencias de mi vida… ¡Por fin es sábado! Y me alegra, porque es mi día libre. Todos tenemos derecho a descansar un día del fin de semana al mes, ya que normalmente, tenemos nuestro descanso entre semana. Así que me levanté temprano para ir a visitar a mi hermana a Konoha, hace mucho que no hablo con ella y la extraño. Ahora mismo estoy a punto de llegar… losé porque los bosques de el lugar, son inconfundibles.

Unos minutos más tarde, me bajé del autobús y me encaminé hacía el Ichiraku. La tranquilidad del lugar, es increíble aún que no la extraño en lo absoluto. Pronto ya estaba frente al viejo restaurante. Este era el pequeño negocio que mis padres abrieron desde que llegaron a éste lugar, se vende de toda clase de comida, en especial Ramen. Es un lugar amplío; tiene mesas dentro y fuera del lugar, no muy decorado, pero tampoco tan feo. Simplemente es un lugar muy… _silencioso_ para comer. Aquí sólo trabajaban tres camareros, y el cocinero. Mi hermana lo administra muy bien.

En cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta, corrió hacia mí—. ¡Sakura! —gritó mientras me daba un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —contesté sonriente, en tanto me separaba de ella.

—¿Y cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? —lucía ansiosa por saber muchas cosas. Así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

—Todo bien… —realmente no sabía que decirle. Todo estaba bien.

—Vamos, no seas amargada, cuéntame algo —insistió.

—Pues… —solté un gran suspiro—. En las mañanas voy a clases, por las tardes trabajo en el bar… y ya. No hay mucho que decir.

—¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos?

—Si… todos mis compañeros de trabajo —y me pregunté si Gaara realmente cuenta como: amigo.

—¿Y ya tienes novio? —¿Novio? ¿Yo?

—¡No! —le dije rápidamente haciendo una mueca.

—¡Oh vamos Sakura! No me digas que piensas quedarte sola toda la vida. Debes olvidar a Sasuke —dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía.

—No es por él —mentí. En realidad, en parte si lo era. Aún lo quiero y no quiero olvidarlo, aunque él ya lo haya hecho—. Es sólo que ahora únicamente quiero enfocarme en mis estudios.

—No te creo… dime la verdad —me miraba fijamente, como cuando yo era niña y deseaba sacarme la vedad, por algo malo que hubiera hecho.

—Es la verdad.

—Sakura —gruñó.

—¡Bien! Es porque no quiero sufrir de nuevo. Al parecer, siempre me fijo en la persona incorrecta… —bufé malhumorada.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.

—¿De verdad? —le dije arqueando una ceja—. Entonces porque las únicas dos veces que he tenido novio, me han tenido que dejar sola… Eso no es fácil para mí. Primero Sai y luego Sasuke —un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta y no deseaba llorar.

—Pero no fue por gusto, sabes perfectamente que ambos te amaban muchísimo. Además Tú fuiste la que le dijo a Sasuke que se fuera a estudiar a China —una puñalada a mi corazón.

—Si, por que no iba a permitir que sacrificará su sueño por mí —murmuré.

—Bueno… ¿Y entonces, te olvidarás del amor? —eso no lo había pensado, no creo que me olvide del amor. Tal vez algún día encuentre a esa persona especial.

—No, tan sólo no está en mis planes ahora —me detuve unos instantes—. Cambiemos de tema. Dime, ¿Cómo van los arreglos de tu boda?

Así es, mi hermana pronto se casará. Su casi marido se llama: Iruka Umino y es profesor del instituto, les enseña principalmente a los niños pequeños. Es un buen tipo y hace linda pareja con Kasumi.

—¡Perfectos! —exclamó feliz—. Todo está listo.

—¡Que bien! Y eso que aún faltan dos semanas.

—Es que no quise que me agarraran las prisas… tú vestido también está listo —comentó con alegría.

—¿Vestido? —¡Odio los vestidos!

—No pongas esa cara, te verás preciosa —me dijo al ver mi cara de terror.

—Kasumi… Aún no sé si me darán permiso para venir toda la semana —al instante mi hermana puso una cara de decepción enorme.

—No me digas eso, prometiste que vendrías.

—Lo sé, pero prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance —no sé como lo haría, pero lo lograría. No podía dejar sola a mi única hermana en ese día.

Las horas se pasaron volando y pronto tuve que encaminarme de regreso al centro de Tokio. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, ya estaba en mi dormitorio. Entré y todo estaba en penumbras, encendí la luz y me acerque a mi armario. Saqué mi pijama y me encaminé al baño. El día había sido agotador y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero antes de entrar, divisé una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta, era de Ino y decía: _"Estoy en el bar, en cuanto llegues y te bañes, ven ¿Si?"… _Ni hablar, no tengo ganas de trasnochar. Así que arrugué la hoja y me metí al baño. Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua se templara, en tanto me quitaba la ropa. A los pocos segundos; el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi piel… era tan relajante. Un rato después cerré la llave y me envolví en mi toalla. Me acerqué al espejo y noté que había una pequeña hoja ahí. La tome y la abrí… Otra nota de Ino: _"¡Frentona, ni se te ocurra ignorarme! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí ó yo iré por ti!"_ suspiré cansada. Realmente no me dejaría tranquila. Así que salí del baño y saqué ropa de mi armario. Unos jeans negros y una blusa rosa claro de tirantes. Me vestí rápidamente, peiné mi cabello, tomé mi chamarra, mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Quince minutos después ya estaba en el Rakuen, estaba bastante concurrido. Busqué con la mirada a mi rubia amiga, la hallé cerca de la barra y me acerqué a ella.

—Espero que sea bueno —le dije mirándola amenazante.

—¡Pensamos que nunca llegarías! —exclamó alegremente. Dijo ¿Pensamos?

—¿Quiénes? —pregunté fríamente.

—No importa, te estamos esperando para ir a bailar a un lugar que acaban de abrir, a media hora de aquí —¿Qué? ¡No!

—No —negué con la cabeza—. Conmigo no cuentes.

—Vamos, no seas amargada —insistió. Pronto llegaron Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y… Gaara. ¡No es verdad!

—¡Hola Sakura! —me saludó la castaña, los otros tres sólo movieron su cabeza.

—¡Vaya, hasta que la _princesita_ se digna a llegar! —bufó el pelirrojo. Sólo le brindé una mirada llena de furia.

—Hola… ¿Si van todos ustedes? ¿Quién se quedará a trabajar?

—Es que ayer por la tarde, llegaron los sobrinos del jefe, así que los puso a trabajar aquí hasta mañana y a nosotros nos dio el resto de la noche libre. Kiba estará a cargo de la barra y Shino le ayudará —explicó Neji.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, así que será mejor darnos prisa —añadió Ino. Suspiré y salimos del lugar.

Como ninguno de nosotros tenía auto. Tuvimos que tomar un taxi, un rato más tarde ya nos hallábamos frente a un local, no muy grande pero lindo. Entramos y nos acomodaron en una mesa que se hallaba cerca del escenario. Observé detenidamente el lugar, había mesas alrededor, una gran pista de baile y un escenario. La música sonaba fuertemente. No estaba mal, aun que en realidad, nunca había estado en un lugar así de grande.

Todos pedimos algo de beber y tras darle un gran trago a la bebida, las chicas se fueron a bailar con sus parejas, dejándome sola con el pelirrojo.

—¿Tú no bailas? —le pregunté. No es que yo deseará bailar, pero él tenía una expresión de aburrimiento que no podía con ella.

—No —me dijo fríamente.

—¿Por qué viniste, si no te gusta bailar? —me miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Prácticamente me obligaron —no sé porque presiento, que esto fue un truco sucio de la cerda.

—Que mal… ahora vengo, voy al baño —me levanté y deje sólo al inexpresivo pelirrojo. Luego de unos minutos, salí y me encaminé de regreso a la mesa. Y mi sorpresa fue muy grande, al encontrarme a una tipa con pinta de golfa, insinuándosele descaradamente a Gaara.

¡Por Kami, casi estaba sobre él!

Me acerqué rápidamente y me planté detrás del chico. La tipa me miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —¿Escuché bien?

—Eso debería decirlo yo, ¡Porque ésta es mi mesa! —estaba molesta; pero no sabía muy bien el motivo. Gaara se levantó y pasó su mano por mi cintura.

—Lo siento Matsuri, pero ella es mi novia —le dijo fríamente a la tipa, la cual, me brindo una mirada de muerte.

—No te creo, pero por ahora te dejaré —Y sin decir más, se fue de ahí.

—¿Tú novia? —le pregunté incrédula, quitándole su mano de mi cintura.

—Si no decía eso, ella no me dejaría en paz —murmuró al tiempo en que volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

—¿Y quién es ella?

—Una chica con la que me enrollé hace un año —¡Que cínico!

—¡Eres un maldito cínico! —le grité fulminándolo con la mirada. El sólo sonrió de manera arrogante.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has enrollado con nadie por diversión?

—¡Claro que no! —lo miré a los ojos—. Uno no puede entregarse a alguien, si no hay amor de por medo.

—Hmph —se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano—. ¿Bailas? —lo miré incrédula pero acepté. Gaara si que sabe como cambiar de tema y evadir las discusiones.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y justo comenzó una canción lenta y romántica, así que Gaara me abrazó por la cintura pegándome a él, en tanto yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos. Olía realmente bien, era un aroma que me embriagaba por completo. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y continuamos moviéndonos al compás de la música. Me sentía tan bien, tan tranquila, como hacía mucho no estaba. Gaara podía ser odioso, pero me llenaba de tranquilidad el estar así con él. Cuando la pieza estaba por terminar, me separé ligeramente y lo miré a los ojos… su mirada es tan profunda, que logra que me pierda en ella.

—No lo haces tan mal —me dijo sin dejar de verme.

—Tú tampoco.

Al término de la canción, dio inició otra muy conocida para mí. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Esa canción se la canté a Sasuke en el baile de graduación.

Me separé de Gaara y salí corriendo de ahí, dejé que la brisa de la noche golpeara mi rostro y me senté sobre el pavimento. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, ese recuerdo estaba tan presente que aún dolía. ¿Cómo olvidar ese recuerdo? ¡Si fue cuando supe que estaba enamorada de él!

De repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me tendía un pañuelo. Levanté la vista y me topé con unos ojos aguamarina, muy hermosos. Y sin saber porque, lo abrace, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y no podía evitarlo. Él sólo me abrazó y no dijo nada.

Luego de un rato, logré tranquilizarme, así que me separé de él y lo mire muy avergonzada.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó sin dejar de verme.

—Si, gracias.

—¿Quieres decirme, porque te pusiste así?

—Esa canción, es muy dolorosa para mí… me trae recuerdos muy tristes —murmuré volteando la mirada. Un gran silenció se hizo presente.

—Por eso el amor, no me gusta —confesó fríamente.

—¿Qué? —ahora estaba confundida. Pero como no contestó yo proseguí—. El amor es muy hermoso, yo me puse así por un recuerdo que es muy lindo pero ahora doloroso, ¿Tú por qué dices eso? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

—Si —contestó viendo al piso—. Hace cuatro años, me enamoré de una chica, pero ella me engañó con mi mejor amigo —pobrecito, no lo culpo por no creer en el amor.

—No deberías dejar de creer en el amor, sólo por una mala experiencia… mi hermana dice que una persona no puede vivir sin amor —le dije—. Ya verás que cuando encuentres a una chica linda, cambiaras de opinión —le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de suya. Me miró y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

—

Mi amistad con el pelirrojo iba mucho mejor. Tanto que platicábamos por horas, a pesar de que no es muy su estilo, parece que confía en mí. En ciertas ocasiones me recordaba a Sasuke, por su actitud fría. Pero en definitiva, Gaara es único.

Un día en clase de Lectura y redacción. Nos dejaron un trabajo en parejas, que consistía en hacer una investigación de la literatura moderna y realizar un poema ó un escrito de lo que fuera. Por suerte, mi compañero fue Gaara, y lo digo, porque él es mucho mejor en esta materia que yo. Justamente ese día los dos descansábamos en el bar, así que decidimos quedarnos en la biblioteca a trabajar. Luego de una hora de investigar y leer. Terminamos el trabajo escrito, ahora solo faltaba el poema.

—¿Y sobre qué quieres hacer el poema? —me preguntó.

—No sé, la verdad eso no es lo mío —él sólo sonrío de medio lado.

—Para eso estoy contigo, para ayudarte —eso sonó muy ¿Seductor?

—Pero antes de hacer eso, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? —miró la hora y entendió a que me refería, pues ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Vale, yo invito —me dijo comenzando a guardar sus cosas. Así que lo imité.

Unos minutos después ya estábamos caminando en la calle—. ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—A mi departamento —_¿A dónde?_

—¿Y porque ahí?

—Porque, cocinare para ti —¿Qué él cocinara? Eso si era divertido.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —pregunté incrédula.

—Si, cuando vives sólo, debes aprender a hacer de todo.

—Bien; sirve que después podremos terminar con lo que nos falta —él sólo asintió y continuamos caminando.

Pronto llegamos a un pequeño edificio, al entrar a su departamento, pude ver que era pequeño, pero lindo. Tiene una pequeña sala, luego un mini comedor, una cocina, y dos puertas. Supongo que una es de su habitación y la otra el baño.

—Lindo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó mientras dejaba sus cosas en un sofá, así que yo lo imité.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —le pregunté, al ver que se dirigía a la cocina.

—No, tú sólo siéntate y espera —no me opuse, así que me deje caer en un sofá y esperé a que terminara.

Un rato después, un delicioso aroma inundo la casa.

—Listo —me dijo así que me levanté y me acerqué a la mesa, me topé con un delicioso platillo: Lasaña. Y lucia deliciosa. Me senté y esperé a que el también lo hiciera. Me sirvió un poco y me lo entregó.

—Pruébalo —tomé el tenedor y probé un trozo. ¡Estaba delicioso!

—Delicioso.

—Gracias.

Seguimos comiendo, mientras conversábamos animadamente. Aprendí muchas cosas más de él. La verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para mí.

Un rato después, luego de dejar limpios los trastos, nos sentamos en la sala para comenzar con lo que nos faltaba de la tarea.

—¿Alguna idea? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una canción? —la idea era muy buena.

—Claro —le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Dos horas después ya casi terminábamos, y debo decir que todo lo que estábamos escribiendo iba quedando genial.

—Ahí quedaría algo como: cierra tus ojos y no permitas que me vaya —me dijo.

—Vamos a no pensar en el mañana.

— Y: Nuestro amor nunca morirá —completó

—¡Es genial! Sacaremos una nota excelente en esta tarea —le dije abrazándolo con efusividad.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Me pregunté, separándome lentamente de él. Lo miré a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes agua marina me miraban intensamente y lograron que me sonrojara.

—Perdón —murmuré.

—No te preocupes —dijo sin dejar de verme.

—También podríamos ponerle música —sugerí tratando de olvidar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

—Es una buena idea, le puedo decir a los chicos y tal vez la podríamos tocar en el bar —respondió como si nada.

—¡Genial! —exclamé sonriente—. Creo que ya debo irme porque ya es algo tarde y estoy cansada —anuncié al tiempo en que me ponía de pie.

—Te acompaño.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nos encontrábamos frente a mi dormitorio, y no me quería separar de Gaara, de verdad había disfrutado de su compañía.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—Es un placer —esas palabras lograron que me sonrojara levemente.

—

Al día siguiente, en el bar, me dirigí a la oficina de Asuma. Deseaba saber si me daría los días para la boda de mi hermana. Pero cuando entré, me topé con que Gaara también estaba ahí.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —me preguntó Asuma desde su escritorio.

—Yo quería saber si me darás el permiso que te pedí —le dije amablemente. En tanto el pelirrojo me miraba fijamente, poniéndome algo nerviosa.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó divertido—. ¿Era para esta semana?

—Si.

—Lo siento, pero Gaara pidió un permiso de cuatro días y no puedo dejar que ambos se vallan —¿Qué?

—¡Pero si yo te lo pedí antes! —reclamé ¡No era posible que no me dejara ir!

—Perdón, pero ya se lo otorgué a Gaara —los miré a ambos y la ira se apoderó de mí.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces renuncio! —ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—No debes tomar decisiones apresuradas —intentó decirme Asuma.

—No lo es, no pienso quedarme aquí y perderme la boda de mi hermana, así que me voy —me di la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando la voz del pelirrojo me detuvo.

—Espera… Te cedo mi permiso, yo puedo ir a Suna en otra ocasión —intervino antes de que yo saliera de la oficina.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté incrédula, eso era muy lindo de su parte.

—Si —me dijo, y acto seguido me lancé a abrazarlo y le planté un beso en la mejilla. Un segundo después, me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento, pero no me importo. ¡Estaba muy feliz!

—

Un día antes de que me fuera a Konoha, estaba en el bar, junto con el chico Sabaku No.

—¿Así que se casa tú hermana? me dijo mientras acomodaba unas copas.

—Si, será una boda pequeña, pero linda. De verdad muchas gracias por cederme tu permiso —le dije feliz.

—Hmph.

—Es una pena que no puedas venir conmigo —le dije casi sin pensarlo. Él me miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Me extrañarás? —se burló.

—No… al contrarío, descansaré de ti —repliqué evitando su mirada.

—Claro —murmuró y ambos proseguimos con nuestras labores.

A la mañana siguiente, salí rumbo a Konoha. En el fondo creo que sí extrañaré a mi tormento de cabellos rojos…

¡Un momento! ¿_Mi_? ¡Debo estar loca!

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria.

Les hago la más cordial invitación a que se pasen por mi blog, ahí encontraran una PlayList de las rolas que vaya utilizando, los datos están en mi perfil.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. ¡Superalo!

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo cuatro, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¡SUPERALO!**

**. **

—_Es una pena que no puedas venir hermanito —murmuró Temari bastante decepcionada._

—No te preocupes, iré pronto —aseguré fríamente.

—_Eso espero_ —me dijo de manera comprensible.

—Hmph.

—_¡Nos veremos pronto! —se despidió._

—Claro —contesté y corté la comunicación. Guardé el móvil en mi camisa y me dispuse a continuar con mi trabajo.

—¿Y cómo está Temari? —me preguntó Tenten, mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

—Bien —contesté.

—¿Y no se enojó porque no irás?

—No, al menos eso me dijo —le dije con un toque de duda. La verdad no me creía del todo que mi hermana no se enojará conmigo, por no ir a conocer a mi nuevo sobrino.

Hace un año que contrajo matrimonio con Sasori y ahora mi primer sobrino, acaba de nacer. Espero poder ir un día por lo menos.

—Gaara, Tenten —nos llamo Asuma, quien llegaba en ese momento al bar. Pude ver como de inmediato, la castaña se paraba derecha, como si le hubieran dado alguna orden—. Bonita manera de trabajar —nos dijo.

—Asuma, el lugar está casi vacío —le dijo la chica al tiempo en el que hacia un movimiento con la mano, mostrándole el lugar.

—Bueno… —se detuvo un momento y se giró a verme—. Por cierto Gaara, puedes irte a Suna, pero el Lunes te quiero de vuelta —lo miré de manera inexpresiva, aun que por dentro si que estaba sorprendido. ¿Eso era verdad?

—Creí que no podías darle permiso a dos empleados a la vez —le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

— Si, pero tendré ayuda —aseguró, para luego formar una sonrisa—. Mis sobrinos me ayudarán, así que puedes irte tranquilo —¡Vaya!

—Gracias —le dije, así que él siguió con su camino y se metió a su oficina.

—¡Es genial Gaara! —exclamó Tenten—. ¡Podrás ir a Suna!

—Hmph.

Luego de una hora mi turno terminó. Así que me despedí de mis amigos y salí rumbo a mi casa, para preparar mis cosas. Era bueno salir de viaje unos días. Llegué a mi departamento, guardé algunas cosas, tomé mi dinero y salí rumbo a la terminal de autobuses.

—o—o—

Tan sólo llevaba seis horas en el lugar y ¡Estaba a punto de enloquecer! Bueno, tal vez exagero, pero no pensé que los detalles de una boda me causarán jaqueca. Suspiré sonoramente y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás de mi sala. Este lugar es tan tranquilo, hace mucho que no estaba así. Aunque, debo admitir que extraño a mis amigos… Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Lo mejor es que Ino llegará el viernes por la tarde, así no me sentiré tan sola.

—¡Sakura! —¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Aquí! —dije sin muchos ánimos.

—Oye… —dijo acercándose a mi—. Me voy a Ichiraku… si llama Iruka, dile que me vea allá.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

—Si —asintió.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te quedas y yo me voy al restaurante! —le ordené frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! Yo vine para ayudarte, así que relájate y quédate a descansar —le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y sentándola en el sofá.

—Bueno, nos veremos en la noche —me dijo con una leve sonrisa, yo asentí, tomé las llaves del vejestorio y me encaminé a la puerta—. Gracias hermanita —me dijo, yo giré y le sonreí.

Me encontraba de camino al centro del pueblo, la naturaleza me encantaba, tanto que a veces la extrañaba. Aun que creo que no tanto, como para volver aquí. Treinta minutos después; aparque la camioneta frente a Ichiraku y me dispuse a comenzar con mi trabajo.

Al entrar, miré automáticamente a la barra. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Me parece que extraño al irritante de Gaara. Sonreí ligeramente y me encaminé a la cocina.

—o—o—

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, parado frente a mi vieja casa. Saqué mis viejas llaves y las introduje a la cerradura. Abrí la puerta y entré, todo lucia igual. Pronto el llanto de un bebe me llamó la atención, así que subí con cuidado las escaleras y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Bajé mi maleta y abrí ligeramente la puerta, pude ver a Temari recostada en su cama y mi madre a un costado suyo, entregándole un pequeño bultito. Empujé por completo la puerta y ambas voltearon a verme.

—¡Gaara! —gritó mi escandalosa hermana.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó mi madre abrazándome rápidamente.

—Hola —les dije, una vez que mi progenitora dejó de asfixiarme.

—Pensé que dijiste que no vendrías —me dijo mi hermana, aún sorprendida.

—Y así era, pero me concedieron un permiso de última hora —comenté sin expresión alguna.

—¡Me alegra! —dijo mi madre—. A Kankuro le alegrará verte.

—Hmph.

—Pero acércate —añadió Temari—. Quiero que conozcas a tu sobrino —me acerqué lentamente y me situé a un lado de ella. Y lo vi, un pequeño bebé de tez blanca, cabellos rojos un poco rizados. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su pequeña manita sujetaba fuertemente su manta.

—Es lindo, se parece a ti —murmuré sin dejar de ver al pequeño—. A excepción del cabello.

—Si, es el ser más hermoso del mundo —susurró con una sonrisa. La miré de soslayo y pude darme cuenta que lucía muy feliz y tranquila. No se compara a cuando se casó, en ese entonces, creí que no cabía de felicidad; pero ahora creo que estaba equivocado. Me alegra que por lo menos mi hermana sea muy feliz.

—Iré a preparar algo para cenar —intervino mi madre y salió por la puerta.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —me preguntó.

—No lo creo —negué levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? No te hará nada, es sólo un pequeño e inocente bebé —aseguró.

—No sé como sostenerlo.

—No es difícil, tan sólo sostén su cabecita con una mano y con la otra su cuerpo —dijo ofreciéndome al pequeño. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado, por un momento temí que se rompiera, hasta que por fin lo aseguré en mis brazos. ¡Vaya, se siente bien! Caminé dos pasos, para sentarme en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

—Luce tranquilo —murmuré.

—Si… ¿Y dime cómo has estado?

—Bien.

—Es bueno escuchar eso… ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—El sábado me voy temprano —le dije viéndola a los ojos.

—Que pena, papá está de viaje y no podrás verlo —comentó haciendo una mueca.

—Mejor, no creo que le haga mucha gracia verme.

—Otra vez con eso… —rodó los ojos—. Eso ya pasó.

—Yo se que él no lo ha olvidado, nunca me perdonará que me haya ido a Tokio —bufé con un poco de enfado.

—Pues estás equivocado, él ya lo supero. De verdad Gaara, no seas tan testarudo —me dijo con ese tono de voz tan irritante.

—Hmph.

—Bueno, mejor dime… ¿Ya tienes novia? —hay vamos de nuevo, solté un suspiro lleno de cansancio y no contesté—. Dime —suplicó.

—No.

—¿Y para cuándo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nunca.

—Eres un amargado —arqueé una ceja—. No puedes quedarte solo por el resto de tú vida —rodé los ojos—. ¿Acaso no hay ni una sola chica que te guste de verdad? —sin siquiera pensarlo, algo parecido a una sonrisa, surcó mis labios. Y al parecer mi rubia hermana lo notó—. ¡Si la hay! ¿Dime cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces? ¡Dime! —parecía alterada. Podía ser tan exagerada y entrometida.

—Temari —musité de manera fría—. No hay tal chica.

—¡Hay por favor! Sonreíste... y eso significa algo —señaló como si acabara de ver el inicio de algo grande.

—Estás loca.

—Cuéntame, ¿No vez que me preocupo por ti? —insistió.

—Claro —solté con sarcasmo.

—Debes superar lo que te hicieron, eso fue hace muchos años —al instante me tensé por completo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Gaara? ¡Hola!

—Kankuro —murmuré viéndolo fijamente.

—Es bueno verte —me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Lo mismo digo… —posé la vista de nuevo en Temari—. ¿Y cómo se llamará? —pregunté refiriéndome al bebé.

—Hiroshi.

—No está mal —murmuré viendo de nuevo a mi primer sobrino.

Unas horas más tarde, acomode mis cosas en mi vieja habitación, me di un baño y me subí a mi lugar favorito para pensar. Desde pequeño, me gustó mucho subirme al techo a pensar, es muy relajante. Me encontraba viendo las estrellas, ¿Ella las estaría viendo?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en _ella_?

¿Por qué cuando esta cerca de mí, me siento diferente?... Debo estarme volviendo loco.

—o—o—

—¡Uf! ¡Por fin terminé! —solté un gran suspiro. Ahora podré irme a casa, estoy muerta y quiero dormir. Había olvidado lo pesado que es trabajar aquí, no sé como lo logra Kasumi. Tomé las llaves, salí, cerré la puerta y me encaminé al vejestorio. Un rato después ya estaba en la casa, todo estaba oscuro, fijé mi vista en el cielo. Lucía tan hermoso, lleno de brillantes estrellas, sonreí y me adentré a la casa. Debo dormir si quiero llegar viva al sábado.

A la mañana siguiente; estuve de un lado para otro, al igual que mi hermana. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, me encaminé a la estacón, para recoger a Ino. Me hubiera gustado que Naruto estuviera conmigo, es una pena que estudie tan lejos al igual que… Sasuke. Hace mucho que no pensaba en él, creo que comienzo a olvidarlo, es lo mejor.

—¡Frentona! —giré mi rostro y divisé a mi rubia amiga, la cual se acercaba a mi rápidamente.

—¡Cerda! —nos dimos un abrazo y me sentí contenta de verla.

—Te extrañe muchísimo.

—Sólo fue un día —le dije—. Eres muy exagerada.

—Fueron casi dos, pero eso no importa… igual extrañé a mi mejor amiga —me dijo al tiempo en que nos separábamos.

—Y yo a ti —le dije esbozando una sonrisa. Caminamos hacia la camioneta y la puse en marcha.

—¡Por cierto! Todos te mandan saludos —me dijo alegremente.

—Gracias… ¿Y cómo están?

—Bien; aun que de Gaara no te puedo decir nada —fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está en Tokio, me parece que Asuma le dio permiso de ir a Suna, ó al menos eso me dijo Shikamaru —comentó.

—¡Me alegro por él! —exclamé con una sonrisa.

—Sakura —me llamó—. Dime ¿Qué te traes con Gaara? —¿Qué?

—No comprendo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó directamente.

—¡No! Sólo somos… amigos —dije sin despegar la vista del camino.

—¡Ajá! Eso no me lo creo, yo sé que te gusta —aseguró.

—No es verdad —me defendí.

—Lo es. Aunque no lo admitas, yo sé que así es —me quedé callada, no quería seguir con esa absurda conversación—. ¿Sakura?

—Ya déjalo Ino, no quiero hablar del tema, Gaara no me gusta, además no quiero enamorarme en un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Sasuke? —la miré de soslayo.

—No —mentí—. Es porque, no necesito enamorarme por ahora. Así estoy bien.

—Debes olvidarte de él. Además Gaara es un gran chico —comentó con alegría.

—Dirás un gran mujeriego —aclaré rápidamente—. ¡Yo jamás seré una más de su lista!

—Bien… dejémoslo por ahora —dijo soltando un suspiro.

El resto del día la pasamos tranquilas, sin retomar el tema de los amores. Cosa que me alegró. Para la noche, hicimos una pequeña despedida de soltera, aun que Ino se encargó de que fuera algo más divertida. Las amigas de mi hermana le dieron unos "presentes" que aseguraban que a su futuro marido le encantarían.

No me preocupaba mucho como quedaba la casa, ya que la boda seria en la casa de los Uzumaki. Kushina insistió que todo se llevara a cabo en su casa. Ya que el jardín era muy espacioso y los invitados estarían muy a gusto. Todo lo adornamos con muchas flores y quedó hermoso de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, Ino y yo, nos levantamos temprano. Pues debíamos afinar un par de detalles. La ceremonia era a la una; así que llevamos las últimas cosas a casa de los Uzumaki y todo quedaría listo.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, Kushina ayudaba a mi hermana a arreglarse, mientras Ino y yo hacíamos lo propio, en la vieja habitación de Naruto.

—Odio los vestidos —mascullé frunciendo el ceño. Esta estúpida cinta no queda.

—¿Qué le haces al pobre vestido? —preguntó mi rubia amiga entre risas. Yo sólo le mande una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Podrías ayudarme en lugar de reírte? —farfullé de mala gana.

—Claro —se acercó a mí y me ayudó a atar correctamente el vestido—. Listo, quedaste linda —me dijo. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y me acerqué al espejo para observarme. No me gustaba, pero no había opción. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes verde claro, que hacia juego con mis ojos, que me llegaba debajo de la rodilla y que tenía una cinta debajo del pecho. Mi cabello lo llevaba recogido con un broche.

Solté un suspiro, este lugar me hacia recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a Naruto y a Sasuke.

—¡Sakura, tienes una llamada! —me gritó Kushina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias —contesté tomando el teléfono de la habitación—. ¿Diga?

—_¡Sakura-Chan!_ —esa voz…

—¡Naruto! —exclamé esbozando una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien ¿Y tú qué tal?_

—Bien.

—_Perdón por no ir a la boda, pero tú sabes, las clases y eso —me dijo apenado. _

—No te preocupes, me alegra poder hablar contigo —contesté con tranquilidad.

—_Pero prometo que nos veremos en las vacaciones —me dijo con firmeza. _

—Es una promesa —le dije felizmente.

—_Claro… oye Hinata te manda saludos. _

—Gracias, igualmente.

—_Bueno, me voy… ¡Pero diviértete por mi dattebayo! _

—Bien, Cuídate mucho —y corté la comunicación. De verdad lo extrañaba, pero me alegra que le esté yendo muy bien. Salí del cuarto junto con Ino y nos encaminamos a ver a mi hermana. Toqué la puerta y nos dejó pasar. ¡Por Kami! Lucía hermosa.

—¡Vaya! Iruka se quedará sin respiración —le dije maravillada.

—Opino lo mismo —agregó Ino.

—Gracias chicas —contestó con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos al jardín, todo estaba muy lindo. Frente a la casa, estaba un pequeño altar sobrepuesto, con un camino lleno de flores blancas y a los costados las sillas para los invitados. Y del otro lado, había muchas mesas adornadas de igual manera.

Una hora después, todos se encontraban degustando la comida. Yo me encontraba sentada cerca de la pista de baile, con Ino.

—Hola —saludó una voz muy familiar. Alcé mi vista y lo reconocí.

—¡Itachi! —exclamé poniéndome de pie.

—¿Cómo has estado Sakura? —me preguntó amablemente.

—Bien ¿Y tú?

—Pues… Bien, creo —bromeó.

—Mira, ella es mi amiga Ino —le dije tomando de la mano a la rubia para que se pusiera de pie—. Y él es Itachi, el hermano de… Sasuke —dije lo último casi en un murmullo.

—Mucho gusto —saludó ella.

—El gusto es mío —contestó él.

—Sakura… ¿Te gustaría bailar? —¿Bailar? Lo medité un poco.

—Bien —contesté—. Ahora vengo —le dije a mi amiga quien sólo asintió y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? —me preguntó, una vez comenzamos a bailar una canción algo lenta.

—Bien… no me quejo —murmuré un tanto nerviosa.

—Me alegra —me quede callad, deseaba preguntarle algo, pero…

—Oye, y… ¿Sasuke cómo esta? —le pregunté evitando mirarlo.

—¿Sasuke? —guardó silencio unos segundos—. Bien, creo, la verdad no hablo mucho con él, prácticamente nada, diría yo —¡Oh!

—Ya veo —murmuré con algo de tristeza.

—No te pongas triste —me dijo levantando mi rostro ligeramente con una de sus manos—. Debes superar todo lo que paso, además hoy es la boda de Kasumi y no puedes estar triste —me dijo de una manera muy dulce y de cierta manera sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

—Tienes razón —le dije esbozando una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar—. Perdón —le dije a Itachi y saqué el móvil, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa seguida del azabache—. ¿Diga? —pregunté, en tanto le hacía señas a Ino, para que bailara con el Uchiha.

—_Hola princesita_ —al instante una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, la cual reprimí al instante.

—¿Gaara? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—_¿Cómo va todo? _

—Bien ¿Y tú qué tal? —una parte de mi ansiaba saber cómo estaba.

—No me quejo… ¿Y por qué tan sola? —¿Qué dijo?

—No estoy sola, estoy con Ino —aseguré.

—Por lo que sé, ella baila con un tipo de cabello negro —¿Pero qué?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —¿Acaso era posible? Levanté mi mirada y comencé a pasarla por el lugar, pero nada.

—Yo sé todo —me quedé en silencio y continué buscando. ¡Estoy loca! De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré y lo vi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¡Vaya recibimiento! —soltó con sarcasmo.

—Perdón… pero es que estoy sorprendida de verte aquí —me quedé callada un momento—. Pensé que estabas en Suna —comenté.

—Así era, pero decidí aceptar la invitación que me hiciste —contestó. Sonreí y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Me alegra —murmuré sin pensarlo. Su compañía me hacía sentir muy bien.

—Y puedo preguntarte ¿A qué ibas a Suna?

—Fui a visitar a mi hermana, acaba de tener un bebé —contestó sin expresión alguna. Me sentí un poco mal, creo que fui muy egoísta al tomar el permiso que le habían cedido.

—Perdóname… no quise —intenté disculparme.

—No importa —se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano—. ¿Bailas? —esbocé una sonrisa y asentí. Ese chico me hacía sentir muy bien.

Nos situamos en la pista de baile y una nueva canción comenzaba, una que yo conocía bastante bien. _Broken de Lifehouse_. Justamente lo que ambos necesitábamos.

—o—o—

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura pegándola a mí, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, y colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo conocía la canción muy bien, habla sobre una persona que tiene roto el corazón y pierde la luz de su vida. Hasta que encuentra a esa persona que le devuelve la felicidad y no quiere dejarla ir. Siempre pensé que eran tonterías. Desde que me rompieron el corazón, me prometí que jamás volvería a creer en eso del amor. Pero al estar así con Sakura… me hace sentir muy bien. No sé que es lo que me pasa, pero es algo que jamás había sentido. Recargué mi cabeza en la suya, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música. Ella se separó ligeramente y nos miramos a los ojos. Sus ojos son tan hermosos.

Comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, no sé muy bien el porqué. Pero sentía la gran necesidad de besar sus labios…

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria.

Les hago la más cordial invitación a que se pasen por mi blog, ahí encontraran una PlayList de las rolas que vaya utilizando, los datos están en mi perfil.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Una canción, un beso

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo cinco, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA CANCIÓN, UN BESO**

**. **

La canción comenzó a sonar, así que pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me sujetaba de la cintura. Un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, era algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. La última vez que baile así con alguien, fue con Sasuke. Pero incluso en esa ocasión, no sentí las miles de mariposas que recorren mi ser justo en este momento. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, su aroma es tan dulce y varonil a la vez, me encanta. Conforme la melodía avanzaba, sentí como posaba su cabeza sobre la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada, así que me separe de él ligeramente y lo miré a los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿A caso Gaara me gusta?

_¡Shannaro! ¡Sus labios están tan cerca y se ven tan apetecibles!_

Comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más fuertes. ¡Podía jurar que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho!

Nuestros labios se encontraban a milímetros de rozarse y de pronto, sentí una vibración, ¿Estoy vibrando?

—Perdón —le dije separándome rápidamente—. Debo contestar —saqué el teléfono y me alejé rápidamente para meterme en la casa. Y antes de que pudiera saber quien hablaba, la llamada se cortó… miré el número, pero era uno que no conocía. ¡Bueno! Igual y no era algo importante… me dejé caer en uno de los peldaños de la gran escalera principal.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Podía sentir chocar su reparación en mi rostro, estuve a punto de probar esos rojos labios… y una estúpida llamada tuvo que interrumpirnos. Dejé escapar un pequeño bufido y me acerqué a uno de los meseros para tomar una copa de lo que sea que estén sirviendo. Cualquier tipo de alcohol me es benéfico en estos momentos.

—o—o—

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué quería besarla? Ó una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Me alejé un poco y me recargué en uno de los árboles.

—¿Gaara? —escuché que alguien decía mi nombre. Levanté la vista y me topé con la rubia amiga de Sakura—. No sabía que fueras a venir —agregó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Hmph —y vacié totalmente el líquido de mi copa.

—¿Estás buscando a Sakura? —me preguntó—. ¿Quieres que la llame?

—No, ella entró a la casa a contestar una llamada —le dije fríamente.

—¡Vaya! Bien, ¿Deseas algo más de tomar?

—Después.

—Bueno, debo atender algo… pero nos veremos después —me dijo, yo sólo asentí. Realmente no tenía la más minima de las ganas de hablar con nadie.

—o—o—

¿Qué me pasa? Gaara es sólo un amigo, ¡No siento nada más por él! ¿Ó si?... Bueno, admito que es atractivo, ¡Pero es un arrogante mujeriego! ¡Y si cree que yo seré una más de sus trofeos, está loco!

Me puse de pie y salí de la casa. Necesitaba hablar con él, lo busqué con la mirada y por fin lo ubiqué, se encontraba recargado en uno de los árboles de la casa. Me acerqué a él a paso decidido, pero al estar a tan sólo un metro de distancia, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición!

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y fijó sus orbes agua marina sobre mí. ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Por qué me hace sentir así? Y entonces toda mi determinación, se esfumó.

—Yo… —intenté decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca.

—¿Era algo importante? —me preguntó fríamente.

—No, era algo sin importancia —no le mentí; después de todo, fue una llamada perdida—. Gaara —dije tratando de controlar mis crecientes nervios.

—Dime —murmuró.

—En verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? —no quería sonar descortés, pero merezco saber sus motivos.

—Ya te lo dije, acepte tú invitación —crucé mis brazos, realmente no me lo creía.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir.

—Hmph —¿Ya mencione, cuanto odio que me contesten con ese estúpido sonido?

Antes de que logrará decir algo más, mi rubia y ruidosa amiga, nos interrumpió.

—¡Sakura! Tengo un recado de tú hermana para ti —el tono que uso, no me agrado nada, nada.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté dudosa.

—Kasumi dice que quiere que cantes su canción. Pero como es un dueto, y ya que Gaara está aquí… ¡Pueden cantar juntos! —¿Qué? Creo que mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, ¿Escuché bien? ¿Quiere que cante con Gaara?

—Realmente yo no… —escuché que el pelirrojo intentaba decir algo, pero mi amiga lo interrumpió.

—¡Vamos! No seas amargado. Es descortés no aceptar una petición como esta —le dijo, ¿Acaso Ino se volvió loca?

Mi corazón ya latía como si acabara de correr un maratón y algo me decía que era solo el principio.

—o—o—

Definitivamente la rubia estaba loca, ¿De verdad quería lograr que yo cantará? Si antes no tenía ganas de hablar, ¿Qué le hace pensar que deseo cantar?

Miré de soslayo a Sakura. Lucía muy impactada con la petición, imagino que no desea estar en un escenario conmigo.

—Bien ¿Si Gaara está de acuerdo? —murmuró algo, ¿Nerviosa?

—Hmph —sonreí de medio lado. No sé porque, el escucharla decir eso, me alegró.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces a cantar! —gritó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa, para después dejarnos solos.

—¿De verdad no te importa cantar conmigo? —me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Creo que será interesante —entonces ella levantó la mirada y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas… ¿Dije hermosas?

—Sólo espero que no desafines —me dijo a modo de juego. Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pequeño escenario.

—Muy graciosa —murmuré en tanto la seguía.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a los invitados. Tomó dos micrófonos y me entrego uno, ignoraba totalmente que canción interpretaríamos. Sakura se acercó a mí y me mostró una pequeña hoja con la letra, la analicé y fruncí el ceño.

—Nunca la había escuchado.

—Losé; lo que pasa es que esta canción se la compuso Iruka a mi hermana cuando se hicieron novios —no dije nada y traté de memorizar rápidamente la parte que me correspondía.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, logré memorizarla bien. Así que la ruidosa rubia, les anunció a todos que cantaríamos una melodía en honor a los recién casados.

Sakura y yo, nos acomodamos viendo hacia la concurrencia y la música comenzó a escucharse.

—o—o—

Realmente los nervios me comían viva, el hecho de tener que cantar con Gaara me ponía un poco… nerviosa. Tomé mi micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar. Y cuando llego mi turno, empecé a cantar.

_Esa forma de mirar,_

_Que me lleva al universo_

_Y hace que yo pueda volar_

_Esos besos que me das,_

_Que me envuelven en un sueño,_

_Y sé que no podré despertar..._

Luego prosiguió él…

_Sabes bien,_

_Que soy más que un amigo,_

_Y que pase lo que pase,_

_Yo voy a estar contigo para hablar_

_Y escucharte por siempre..._

_Y en los días más tristes,_

_Yo te abrazaré más fuerte..._

¡Por Kami! Canta terriblemente bien, su voz es hermosa. Creo que en cualquier momento mis piernas van a fallar. ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Sigue mi turno. Giré mi rostro, para toparme con sus hermosos ojos posados sobre mí… y mientras él cantaba, yo me perdía en su mirada. Continué cantando, pero sin dejar de observarlo. Por alguna razón, mis ojos se negaban a dejar de verlo.

_Bésame..._

_Aunque sea la primera vez..._

No sé en que momento comenzó a cantar conmigo… pero ambos uníamos nuestras voces, al mismo tiempo en que nos acercábamos, más y más.

_Que nos unan los lazos del corazón_

_Y toquemos el cielo los dos..._

_Bésame..._

_Júrame que me vas a querer..._

_Que tu ojos me digan que tu ilusión,_

_Es la misma que hoy siento yo..._

_Bésame..._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Al instante una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, era como una suave caricia. Un ruido que parecía lejano, pronto se hizo más cercano y audible, eran los aplausos de los invitados. Al instante me separé de una manera algo brusca. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

¿Por qué lo bese? ¿Por qué deje que me besara? ¡Mierda!... lo peor de todo es que, creo que ese beso me gustó. Pude observar como todos nos miraban de manera sorprendida. En especial, el nuevo matrimonio, Ino… e Itachi. ¡Que vergüenza! Me bajé velozmente del escenario y me apresuré a meterme a la casa.

¿Qué pensará Gaara de mí?

—o—o—

Su voz es sumamente hermosa y al tenerla tan cerca de mí, no pude resistirme de besar esos labios tan apetecibles. Era como si, al cantar juntos, todo lo demás desapareciera y sólo quedáramos ella y yo. Jamás me había pasado algo parecido, sobre todo con una persona por la cual no siento nada. ¿Verdad?

Sakura es una, ¿Amiga? La verdad es que amigas no tengo, bueno, supongo que a excepción de Tenten y mi hermana Temari.

Desde que sufrí esa terrible decepción, decidí alejar a las mujeres de mi vida. Y ahora, con Sakura, no sé que me pasa. Ni si quiera me propuse enredarme con ella. Simplemente algo sucedió desde que la conocí, encuentra la manera de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mí. Ya que jamás imagine cocinar para alguien, ó visitarla en un momento tan… familiar ó interceder por ella. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso es amistad? Ó ¿Hay algo más?

Es cierto que Sakura es una chica algo loca, pero me encanta. Es: atenta, comprensible, alegre, un poco bipolar y me comprende muy bien.

Luego de ese corto beso, se separó de mí y se apresuró a la casa. Me sentí como un completo idiota ¿Acaso se habrá arrepentido? Una chica jamás había huido de mí. Fruncí el ceño y la seguí, una vez que estuve frente a la puerta en la que ella entró. Toqué un par de veces pero nada, realmente mi paciencia no es mucha y comenzaba a hartarme. Si ella creía que yo iba a rogarle, está muy, pero muy equivocada. Justo antes de que desapareciera del lugar, la puerta se abrió, supuse que ella no saldría así que entré yo. Y entonces la vi, lucía muy nerviosa y contrariada.

—¿Puedo saber porque huiste de esa forma? —le pregunté luego de un largo silencio.

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró sin verme a los ojos.

—¿Qué sientes? —volví a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que fue un error ese beso… no debió pasar —me dijo seriamente, al escuchar eso, no pude evitar enojarme—. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos, y eso fue una equivocación —sólo me limité a observarla. ¿Por qué me molestaba que ella dijera eso, si después de todo, es la verdad?

—Hmph, tienes razón —bufé con notable molestia que no podía reprimir. Justo hasta ese instante, ella levantó la vista y me miró.

—o—o—

¡Agh, estoy más que furiosa! ¡Y lo peor es que no sé muy bien el motivo!

Se supone que no debería molestarme, después de todo, él no me gusta y es sólo un amigo. Luego de nuestra muy corta y escasa comunicación, me dijo que debía irse y sin más se fue. ¿Acaso estaba enojado?

¡Kami, ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan confundida?

El resto de la fiesta pasó de manera lenta y aburrida para mí. Me sentía triste y confundida. Ni si quiera los comentarios de Ino, causaron efecto en mi. Por suerte al día siguiente ya estaba de regreso en Tokio. Todo el lunes, me la pasé acostada en mi cama, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer nada. Para mi buena suerte, Ino salió con Shikamaru, así que pude estar sola. Hasta que llego mi turno en el bar.

Asuma me había dado todos los horarios nocturnos de la semana, para compensar mi permiso. Así que ahí estaba yo, de camino al canta-bar. Una vez que llegué, dejé mis cosas en mi casillero, me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a trabajar.

La noche era bastante tranquila; así que sólo seríamos Kiba, Gaara y yo. Aunque Kiba saldría a las diez, eso me dejaría sola con el pelirrojo. Pensé en acercarme a él, pero decidí no hacerlo. Me entretuve limpiando hasta que llegó la hora en la que tuve que acercarme a Gaara para que me diera un par de cervezas.

—¿Me podrías dar dos tarros por favor? —le dije ocultando muy bien mi nerviosismo. Él no me dijo nada, tan sólo las sirvió y me las entregó… bruscamente debo añadir. Esto me recordó mucho cuando comencé a trabajar aquí—. Gracias —bufé con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso él estaba molesto conmigo?

¡Ni si quiera se dignó a mirarme!

Debo decir que toda la noche fue igual, él pasaba olímpicamente de mí.

Una vez que terminamos nuestras labores, ambos nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Luego de que me cambiara de ropa, salí, pero él ya no estaba.

¿Acaso me había dejado sola?

Supongo que no es su obligación acompañarme siempre, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su compañía. Tomé mis cosas y salí hacia mi dormitorio, pero justo cuando llevaba cuatro calles. Observé algo que hizo que la sangre me hirviera por completo.

¡Gaara estaba besando a una tipa! Y no era cualquier chica, ¡Puedo jurar a que era la misma chica, de la vez pasada, la tal Matsuri!

_¡Definitivamente es un mujeriego de lo peor!_

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria.

La canción de éste capi es: Bésame de SJK.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Del odio al amor

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo seis, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR…**

**. **

¡Gaara estaba besando a una tipa! Y no era cualquier chica, ¡Puedo jurar a que era la misma chica de la vez pasada, la tal Matsuri!

¡Pero que tipo más…! ¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué la esta besando?

Mis piernas se negaban a moverse de su lugar, deseaba salir corriendo, esa imagen me estaba revolviendo el estomago. ¿Por qué me molesta? Apreté fuertemente mis puños, la furia que sentía crecía a cada momento.

Supongo que si él quiere estar con esa tipa nuevamente, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo, así que obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse y me esfumé del lugar. Una vez que me alejé un par de calles, disminuí el paso. Entonces me di cuenta de que un par de pequeñas gotas saladas, resbalaban por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿De coraje ó de tristeza?

Entonces la imagen que minutos antes había presenciado, golpeó mi cabeza, limpié mis lágrimas y recordé el beso que nos dimos después de la canción. Mi corazón latía rápidamente… ¡No puede ser!

¡Gaara es un chico muy testarudo, arrogante, mujeriego, orgulloso, impredecible, él no…! ¡Él no puede gustarme!

¡Esto no puede pasarme de nuevo!

—o—o—

Las noches de los lunes son particularmente aburridas. Nunca hay muchos clientes a los cuales atender. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo se ocupa en hacer limpieza. Cuando supe que Asuma nos dejaría los turnos de la noche a Sakura y a mí, por los permisos, no me importo. Después de todo, a una parte de mí le agrada pasar tiempo con ella. Supuse que tal vez ella sentiría lo mismo, pero en cuanto la vi, los recuerdos del beso acudieron a mi mente y recordé el ridículo que hice frente a todas esas personas, sumado a la pequeña conversación, donde me dejó muy en claro lo arrepentida que estaba. Para que negarlo, mi orgullo estaba muy herido. Traté de actuar normal, pensé en hablarle, pero Sakura se dedicó a evadirme. Como ya lo había mencionado antes, mi paciencia no es mucha, y si piensa que yo voy a rogarle, está muy mal. Así que, si ella me ignora, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Una vez que terminamos nuestro turno, ambos nos dirigimos a cambiarnos, aunque yo decidí sólo ponerme mi chamarra y salir de ahí. Estaba muy molesto con la situación. Cuando crucé la puerta principal me topé con alguien muy inesperado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté fríamente.

—Te dije que no te librarías tan fácilmente de mí —contestó tranquilamente.

—Hmph —me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Pude sentir como ella se ponía en marcha y se situaba a mi lado. Ni si quiera me digné a mirarla. Cuando llevábamos cerca de cuatro calles, sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a detenerme.

—No puedes huir siempre de mi Gaara-Kun —me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres Matsuri? —gruñí con molestia.

—A ti —me dijo, antes de lanzarse sobre mí para besarme. Me quedé en estado de shock… unos segundos después, la separé de mí.

—Escucha —le dije seriamente—. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ya tuve suficiente de ti, así que mejor déjame tranquilo —le dije, para después alejarme del lugar.

—¡Yo se que aún me amas, y te juro que no me alejarás de ti! —me gritó, yo sólo apresuré mi paso. ¡Está loca si cree que aún siento algo por ella!

Tengo suficiente de las mujeres, por ahora.

—o—o—

Los días continuaron pasando rápidamente, mi vida era todo un caos. Gracias a que me tome una semana de "vacaciones" los trabajos de la universidad se me juntaron. A penas tenía tiempo de algo. Por las mañanas iba al instituto, por las tardes me dedicaba a hacer trabajos y en las noches me iba al bar. El mal humor y el estrés ya formaban parte de mí, por suerte la semana siguiente mis horarios regresarían a la normalidad. Así que ya no me desvelaría tanto y ya no tendría que verle la cara a ese pelirrojo.

Si bien ya comenzábamos a ser amigos, ahora parece que regresamos al punto de inicio. Se la pasa avergonzándome en clase, y en el trabajo me ignora. Y todos lo han notado, varios me preguntan ¿Qué pasó?

Bien, ¡yo deseo saber lo mismo!

En la clase del viernes ahí estábamos, estudiando los tipos de figuras literarias. Entonces el profesor, me preguntó la clasificación… ¡Fácil! Pensé.

—Son: comparación, metáfora, hipérbaton, hipérbola y alteración —contesté muy segura de lo que había dicho. Pero como nunca falta…

—Hipérbole —dijo con ese tono de voz frío.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el profesor.

—Ella se equivoco, no es hipérbola es hipérbole —explicó tranquilamente. Su arrogancia me pone enferma.

—Gracias por corregirme —le dije con sarcasmo. ¡Claro que no se lo agradecía! ¡Es un tonto arrogante, que sólo busca hacerme rabiar!

—Pues no lo hago por ti, te corrijo porque no quiero que los demás crean las cosas absurdas que dices.

_¡Shannaro, sujétenme porque lo mato! _ ¿Con qué derecho dice eso?

—Me alegra saber, que proteges a los demás de mi ignorancia —le dije muy dolida, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

—Hmph —me mantuve callada, si me ponía a gritar. Probablemente el profesor me echaría de clase. Y ante todo, debo mantener mi promedio… por mi beca.

La clase continuó tranquilamente. Una vez que finalizó, me apresuré a salir de ahí. No deseaba toparme con el pelirrojo.

—¡Frentona, espérame! —me gritó una voz muy conocida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije de manera brusca.

—Que carácter —murmuró—. ¿Estás molesta por algo? —preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio de dormitorios. Asentí y bufé—. ¿Qué ó quién te hizo enfadar?

—Sabaku No Gaara… ¡Ese es su nombre! —grité alterada, mientras entrábamos a la habitación.

—¿De nuevo te humilló en clase?

—¡Si! ¡Lo odio, lo detesto! —escuché que Ino soltaba un suspiro y se acercaba a mí.

—Sakura, creo que en lugar de quejarte, debes hablar con él. Creo que desde que se besaron, están así. Y deben arreglarlo —yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!

—Bien —bufé dejándome caer en mi cama.

—o—o—

La clase estaba siendo tan aburrida, el tema ya me lo sabía a la perfección. El profesor comenzó a hacer preguntas y como siempre, le preguntó a la dueña de los cabellos rosados. Llevábamos toda la semana sin hablar y ni si quiera comprendo bien el porque. Sólo sé que, si ella no me habla, yo no le hablo.

—Son: comparación, metáfora, hipérbaton, hipérbola y alteración —escuché que respondía a la pregunta que le habían hecho. Y como siempre, no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestarla, es muy divertido hacerla enfadar.

—Hipérbole —dije fríamente.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el profesor.

—Ella se equivoco, no es hipérbola es hipérbole —expliqué; al parecer el maestro, no había notado el error.

—Gracias por corregirme —me dijo ella, con claro sarcasmo en la voz. Yo sabía que ya estaba molesta conmigo. De hecho, para ser las primeras palabras que me dirige desde hace unos días, estaban demasiado suaves. Así que no pude reprimir lo que diría a continuación.

—Pues no lo hago por ti, te corrijo porque no quiero que los demás crean las cosas absurdas que dices —creo que me pasé un poco.

—Me alegra saber, que proteges a los demás de mi ignorancia —dijo con un deje de tristeza.

—Hmph —no dije nada más, ó esto empeoraría.

Al término de la clase, quise hablar con ella pero cuando la busqué ya no estaba. Mejor, de cualquier forma, no es mi estilo pedir disculpas.

Las horas pasaron volando y ya pronto era de noche. Salí de mi casa y me encaminé al bar, unos minutos más y ya estaba dentro. Me dirigí a los vestidores y me topé con Sakura, intente acercarme a ella, pero me ignoró por completo.

La noche era bastante concurrida, el bar estaba lleno a reventar. Pedidos, tras pedidos, ir y venir. Las horas transcurrían de manera pesada.

—Dame dos cervezas y una soda, por favor —me dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, mientras se recargaba en la barra.

—Es de locos ¿No? —le dije mientras le entregaba su pedido.

—Si —soltó un gran suspiro—. Por suerte, mi turno ya casi termina —yo sólo la miré con envidia. Luego de que se fuera, entró Neji a la barra, dijo que cubriría mi descanso antes de que se fuera. Así que salí en dirección a la cocina, pero antes de avanzar más de cinco pasos, escuché un bullicio fuera de lo normal; giré mi cabeza y pude notar a un tipo que molestaba a Sakura. Me acerqué velozmente, no sabía bien que es lo que sucedía, pero cuando vi que la tomo de la cintura y la pegó a él, la sangre me hirvió por completo.

—o—o—

Era una noche muy movida, el bar estaba a reventar. Sentía que los pies ya me dolían de ir y venir; por suerte ya casi era hora de mi descanso, así que trataría de reponer fuerzas. De pronto un tipo con pinta de pervertido, me impidió el paso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos así, siempre trataba de tranquilizarlos, pero si se ponían más rudos, entonces sacaba a relucir mi súper fuerza y era más que suficiente.

—Vamos nena, acompáñame un rato —el tipo este, se estaba poniendo bastante pesado.

—Le sugiero que me deje en paz —dije tratando de sonar tranquila, la ira crecía en mi.

—No te hagas la difícil —me dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura. _¡Ahora si lo mato Shannaro! _

Pero antes de que pudiera mover un dedo, alguien más le propino un buen golpe al tipo, logrando que se separara de mí.

—¡No te acerques a ella, ó te mato! —me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos, Gaara acababa de defenderme. Estaba muy impresionada—. ¿Estás bien Sakura? —me preguntó.

—Si… gracias —le dije aún sin creérmelo. Esta escena me recordó algo parecido que pasó cuando estaba en el último año de la preparatoria.

_Yo salía del restaurante de la familia, luego de cerrar y un tipo muy desagradable se acerco a mí._

—_¡Hola preciosa! —al instante de oír la voz de un chico, me giré a verlo, era uno de los tantos idiotas que andaba tras de mí._

—_¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? —le dije mordazmente ya que el tipo me caía sumamente mal._

—_¿Por qué tan fría? ¿Es que acaso estar tanto tiempo con el Uchiha te ha vuelto así?_

_¿Pero quién demonios se cree para hablarme así? _

_De pronto me aprisionó contra la camioneta apretándome fuertemente de la cintura, ¡Ahora si lo mato!_

—_¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Suéltame imbécil! —le grité tratando de librarme del agarre._

—_Serás mía quieras ó no, después de todo así lograré ser mejor que el Uchiha —comenzó a besar mi cuello, ¡Pero qué asco!_

_Justo en ese instante le di una mordida y me dio una bofetada que me tiró al piso, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos._

—_¿Cómo te atreves a morderme zorra? —me gritó pero yo no podía moverme, temblaba como una hoja, él se acercaba a mí de nuevo, pero de pronto alguien lo mando de un golpe al piso. Levanté mi vista, Sasuke estaba ahí._

—_¿Estas bien Sakura? —se notaba un poco preocupado._

—_Si —contesté débilmente._

—_¿Pero mira quién apareció?... ¡El héroe de las niñas indefensas! —dijo burlonamente._

—_Como te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ¡Te mato! —le grito furioso—. ¡Y ahora largo! _

Luego de eso, Sasuke me enseñó un poco de artes marciales y defensa personal. Dijo que jamás permitiría que yo estuviera sola sin protección.

—¿Pero tú quien te crees para golpearme? —gritó el tipo—. ¿Acaso eres su novio? —pude notar como el rostro de Gaara se enfurecía más.

—Eso no te importa y más te vale que te largues de aquí —gruñó fríamente.

—¿Ó si no… qué?

—Esto —le dijo para propinarle otro golpe, sólo que esta vez, el tipo lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo al pelirrojo en la cara. Al instante, noté como caía al piso. Y antes de que se volviera a acercar a él, intervine yo.

—¡Ya basta! —le dije poniéndome frente a Gaara—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Ahora defenderás a tú novio?

—Si —afirmé seriamente. Y como el sujeto no me hizo caso, me vi en la necesidad de darle un golpe, que lo mando de lleno al piso. Asuma, junto con otras personas más, se encargaron de sacar al tipo del bar. En tanto yo me ocupaba de llevar a Gaara al baño, para ponerle un poco de alcohol sobre una pequeña herida en el labio.

—No debiste intervenir —le dije seriamente.

—Hmph, pues de haber sabido que tenías esa fuerza sobre-humana, no lo hubiera hecho —¡Hay como me hace enojar!

—Pues ya lo sabes… —gruñí mientras hacia más presión de la debida en su herida.

—Oye —se quejó—. Se trata de que me sienta mejor princesita, no que me hagas más daño.

—Pues si vuelves a decirme princesita, te haré mucho daño —le dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez ahora te diga fortachona, en lugar de princesita —¿Se burla de mí?

—¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que molestarme? —pregunté muy molesta alejándome un poco de él.

—Hmph.

—¿Puedo saber qué hice que te molestó tanto? —dije cruzando los brazos.

—o—o—

Esa era una gran pregunta, de la cual, no sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—Yo puedo preguntar lo mismo —le dije, mientras yo pensaba en algo.

—Pues… tú… —parece que se desencajó totalmente—. ¡Yo pregunté antes! Además tú fuiste el que primero comenzó a molestarme.

—Estás mal —era una situación extrañamente divertida.

—Yo traté de hablar contigo el lunes y me evitaste toda la noche. Y luego en la salida, me dejas para irte a besar con esa tipa, que según tú no te agrada —dijo rápidamente… ¿Besar? ¿Acaso me vio con Matsuri?

—Con que eso era, ¿Estás celosa? —pregunté de forma divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Celosa yo? ¿De qué? —definitivamente lo estaba—. ¡A mi no me importa que te beses con toda la comunidad femenina! Lo que digo es que no quisiste hablar conmigo.

—Hmph —entonces me lanzó una mirada como deseando matarme—. No tienes porque estar celosa —le dije en un tono un poco más seductor, mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura y la atraía levemente a mí. Al instante pude ver como se sonrojaba.

—¡Suéltame, y ya te dije que no estoy celosa! —trató de soltarse, pero mi agarre era muy fuerte. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, me acerqué lentamente a ella y deposité un corto beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por curarme —susurré en su oído, para después soltarla. Ella tan sólo se quedó observándome como si no me conociera.

Entonces en una fracción de segundo, pude sentir sus finos y suaves labios sobre los míos, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a poner mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué más a mí, en tanto ella ponía sus manos en mi pecho. Ni si quiera me importó que tuviera una cortada en mi labio, creo que esto es mejor que cualquier medicina. Lo que en un principio era un beso lento, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en uno más demandante. Rocé con mi lengua su labio inferior, a lo que ella entreabrió sus labios para permitir el libre acceso de mi lengua. Era un beso como ningún otro, jamás sentí nada parecido a lo que ahora siento. ¿Qué es?

Unos segundos después, nos separamos levemente debido a la falta de oxigeno, lucía tan hermosa sonrojada.

—¿No te escaparás esta vez? —murmuré cerca de sus labios.

—No —contestó acortando la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

—o—o—

No sé que pasó. En un momento discutíamos por tonterías, y a ahora nos besamos de una forma tan linda y demandante, que me quita el aliento. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, siento una fuerte conexión. Y justo ahora no es la excepción, me siento tan bien de poder probar sus labios, de poder acariciarlo.

—¡Oh por Kami! Cuanto lo siento —gritó alguien que entraba al baño precipitadamente, logrando que ambos pegáramos un brinco.

—Tenten —murmuré más roja que un farolillo de navidad.

—Siento mucho la interrupción chicos —dijo avergonzada—. Me alegra que ya se lleven mejor —¿No qué estaba avergonzada?

—Nosotros ya íbamos de salida —comenté un tanto nerviosa.

—Hmph.

¡Vaya nochecita! Y me parece que aún falta mucho, creo que el tiempo se me hará muy, pero muy lento.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Una cita muy extraña

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo siete, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA CITA MUY EXTRAÑA**

**. **

Después de nuestro encuentro en el baño, me sentía muy nerviosa. El pelirrojo lograba tener un fuerte efecto en mis emociones, ahora con tan sólo verlo sentía que mis mejillas ardían, sumado al hecho de que mi corazón parecía querer salir de su lugar cada que él se me acercaba. Una vez que logré terminar mi turno sin hacer otro espectáculo, Gaara y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos de ropa. Cuando estuve lista, salí y no lo vi, eso me confundió un poco, por un momento pensé que me esperaría como siempre. Aunque, si desea ver a esa tipa de nuevo… ¡Claro! ¡Pero que tonta soy!

Tan sólo el hecho de imaginarlo con ella se me revolvía el estomago, me puse mi chamarra y salí del lugar, luego de despedirme de Asuma.

—¿Por qué tan apurada princesita? —escuché que alguien me preguntó. Giré mi rostro y vi al pelirrojo recargado a un costado de la puerta del bar. De nuevo mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, por lo tanto todo mi enojo se esfumó.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Hmph —clavó sus hermosos ojos aguamarina sobre mí—. Te acompañaré.

—Gracias —susurré al tiempo en que un rubor invadía mis mejillas.

Caminamos juntos en silencio por un par de calles, no sabía que decir, ó bueno, quizá si… pero no sabía como decirlo.

—Gaara —murmuré manteniendo mi mirada en el camino—. Sobre lo que pasó hoy… —¡Por Kami! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?, y sobre todo ¡¿Por qué no dice nada?—. ¿Significó algo para ti? —le pregunté rápidamente.

—o—o—

Ella siempre tan acertada con sus preguntas… ¿Qué debo decirle? En definitiva ella es diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido antes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contesté sin mirarla.

—Quiero saber si sólo fue un beso más que haz dado… ó algo diferente —parecía que estaba un poco nerviosa, sonreí de medio lado.

—Aún no lo sé —le dije estúpidamente, pude notar como se tensó al escuchar eso.

Durante el resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio; al llegar a su edificio, ella se giró y me clavó sus ojos sobre mí.

—Gracias por acompañarme, a partir de aquí, puedo irme sola —el tono en que lo dijo era de molestia, ¿Ahora porqué estaba enojada?

—Hmph —ella se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos del edificio. Yo me quede ahí observando como se alejaba… ¿Qué era lo que ella esperaba de mí? Un impulso muy extraño en mí, me obligó a seguirla, así que entre al edificio y caminé rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Antes de llegar a mi destino, me topé con Sakura… estaba sentada sobre una banca que había junto a una de las ventanas. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y pude observar una pequeña gota salada que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Sakura —la llamé de repente, haciendo que ella pegará un pequeño brinco.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —me preguntó sin mirarme.

—¿Qué te sucede? —volví a preguntar, mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella.

—¡No te importa!

—Hmph… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque si te importara, no jugarías conmigo —hasta ese momento me miró, pero con furia—. ¿Sabes qué? Yo no seré una más de tus conquistas, así que por favor ¡Aléjate de mí! —esas palabras me dolieron. No quería que estuviera lejos de mí, pero ¿Por qué no podía decírselo?

—No lo eres —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

—Claro —soltó con sarcasmo—. ¿Planeas que te crea eso?, un día te besas con esa tal Matsuri y ahora conmigo… ¿Y luego quién sigue?

Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los puños con fuerza, ¿Cómo le explico que ella es especial?

—o—o—

¡Agh! ¡Estaba más que furiosa!_, _¿En qué momento llegué a pensar que de verdad Gaara se interesaría en mí?

¡Kuso! ¡Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas!

—No es eso —me dijo seriamente—. Lo de Matsuri es un error, yo no la besé fue ella la que se lanzó sobre mí —explicó bruscamente.

—Claro —¿Cree que soy tonta ó qué?

—Matsuri es… mi ex novia —murmuró fríamente. Eso significa que ella… ¿Fue la que lo engaño?

—Entonces porque me dijiste que sólo te habías enrollado con ella —le dije a modo de reclamo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

—¿Crees qué es fácil contar esas cosas? —me dijo de repente—. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que cuenta su vida personal por que si —eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

—Tienes razón… yo no tengo el derecho a reclamarte ese tipo de cosas —le dije un poco avergonzada—. Pero yo…

—Quiero decirte que no eres un juego… —carraspeó un poco—. No sé que es… pero jamás me había pasado algo igual —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Eso significaba… lo que creo?

—Bueno, pues… a mí me pasa lo mismo —comenté algo sonrojada—. ¿Qué te parece si… salimos juntos? —ni yo misma me creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Te refieres a una cita?

—Pues…

—Bien.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté incrédula. Pero en vez de recibir alguna respuesta, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearán en mi estomago.

¡Sus besos me vuelven loca!

—Te veo mañana a las diez —me dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dejarme sola.

¡Por Kami! ¡Tengo una cita con Gaara!

La idea me emocionaba mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no salía con nadie. Sólo espero que esto no sea un juego.

A la mañana siguiente me levante bastante animada, me di una larga ducha, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes color verde manzana. Ya era casi la hora, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde irisamos, pero igual no me importaba mucho.

—¡Levántante! —le grité a la floja de mi amiga, aventándole una almohada que dio de lleno en su cabeza.

—Aún es muy temprano —se quejó.

—¡Ino Yamanaka! Ya es muy tarde para que sigas dormida —al instante asomó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó de repente.

—Nada.

—¡Jamás me llamas por mi nombre, a menos que estés de muy buen humor ó quieras hablar seriamente! —puntualizó quisquillosamente.

—¡Que cosas dices cerda! —mi rubia amiga se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

—Ahora sé que algo te pasa, ya que estas ruborizada… ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —gritó eufóricamente.

—Pues… —antes de que dijera algo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —murmuró Ino, mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. ¿Gaara? —parecía más que sorprendida.

—Buenos días —al escuchar su voz, mi piel se erizó por completo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Ino sin dejarlo pasar.

—Cerda —musité mientras tomaba mi chamarra—. Me voy, nos veremos luego —le dije saliendo de la habitación—. Hola —le dije al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos… ¡Se veía tan condenadamente bien!

—Así que era por eso —comentó Ino con una sonrisa picara—. Que se diviertan —y sin más cerró la puerta.

—No la tomes en cuenta —le dije a Gaara—. Está loca.

—Hmph.

Ni si quiera sus monosílabos podían arruinar mi perfecto estado de ánimo. Algo me decía que sería una gran cita.

—o—o—

Durante la mayor parte de la noche me la pasé pensando a donde iríamos, hasta que al final decidí algo que esperaba le gustara. En cuanto llegué a su dormitorio y la vi, me quedé como en shock. Sakura se veía hermosa, incluso aunque no llevara una ropa especial, me parecía que hoy estaba más radiante que otros días y eso me encantó.

—¿A dónde iremos? —me preguntó, mientras salíamos del edificio.

—Pues… —antes de que contestará, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién demonios me molestaba? Miré la pantalla y contesté—. ¿Qué pasa Temari? —le pregunté fríamente.

—_¿Acaso esos son modos de hablarle a tú querida hermana?_ —gritó fuertemente, que hasta Sakura debió escucharla.

—Hmph.

—_¡Bien, señor expresivo!_ —guardó silencio unos segundos—. _Necesito que vengas a la casa_.

—¿Para qué?

—_Pues, es que papá y mamá estarán fuera el fin de semana… Kankuro y Sasori trabajarán todo el día y no quiero quedarme sola_ —explicó.

—¿Por qué no invitas a una de tus amigas? —pregunté mordazmente.

—_Ya lo hice, pero todas están ocupadas, además cuidar a un bebé no es tan fácil y ya sabes que no me gusta estar sola… ¿Acaso no puedes?_ —rodé los ojos.

—No… estoy ocupado.

—_¿Haciendo qué?, yo sé que te toca trabajar por la noche._

—¡Que te importa! —comenzaba a sacarme de quicio, miré de soslayo a Sakura y lucía incomoda—. Espera —le dije y tapé la bocina—. Es mi hermana, quiere que le haga compañía.

—Pues si quieres… yo puedo acompañarte —me dijo con un poco de timidez.

—¿Deseas ir en nuestra primer cita, a conocer a la loca de mi hermana? —pregunté sorprendido, cualquier otra chica no hubiera accedido a tal cosa.

—Claro, no creo que sea tan malo —comentó con una sonrisa. Definitivamente ella es única.

—Hmph —volví a colocar el móvil en mi oreja—. Bien Temari, llegaré en un rato.

—_¡Gracias, gracias hermanito!_ —gritó de nuevo, y sin más corté la comunicación.

¡Bien, mis planes se habían arruinado, pero al menos, ella irá conmigo!

Tomamos el autobús que nos llevaría a Suna. Una hora más tarde, llegamos a mi vieja casa, pude notar que Sakura estaba algo entusiasmada… definitivamente es algo rara.

Entramos a la casa y todo parecía solitario—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le pregunté mientras entrábamos a la sala.

—No gracias, tú casa es linda —me dijo mientras observaba las cosas con detenimiento.

—Hmph… ¡Temari! —grité fuertemente. Unos segundos después, mi hermana apareció con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¡Oh, veo que vienes acompañado! —dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

Oh, no. Esto me parece que se convertirá en un desastre.

—o—o—

Era mi imaginación ó la hermana del pelirrojo estaba insinuando algo, nos miraba de manera inquisitiva y con una sonrisa picara.

—Deja eso —le murmuró mordazmente—. Ella es Sakura —le dijo fríamente—. Y ella es mi hermana Temari y mi pequeño sobrino Hiroshi.

—Es un gusto —le dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo? —le pregunté, para saber si podía acercarme a verlo.

—¡Claro, Sakura! —me dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras me ofrecía al pequeño bebé. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado y lo observé con detenimiento ¡Es un pequeño sumamente hermoso!

—Es hermoso —murmuré viéndolo fijamente.

—Gracias, y dime ¿De dónde se conocen? —me preguntó mientras tomábamos asiento en los sofás.

—Pues… compartimos una clase y ambos trabajamos en el bar —expliqué mientras tomaba la manita del bebe.

—¡Vaya, que interesante! —comentó—. Ahora sé porque sonreías —le murmuró a su hermano, no comprendí a que se refería, pero pude ver que el chico la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene? —le pregunté.

—Un par de semanas —me dijo alegremente.

—¡Que lindo! Eres tan pequeño —le susurré al bebé.

—¿Y a qué hora llegará Sasori? —le preguntó Gaara a su hermana.

—No sé, acaso ¿Tienes prisa por irte? —preguntó con cierto tono de voz.

—Hmph.

—Espero no haberlos interrumpido —al instante sentí que me sonrojé levemente.

—Temari —gruñó.

Durante la siguiente hora nos la pasamos conversando sobre diferentes temas, ó al menos Temari y yo, ya que el pelirrojo se hallaba serio. Se mantenía observándome fijamente, lo que me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Su hermana era muy divertida, me agradó bastante, es como el opuesto del pelirrojo.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, llegó a la casa un sujeto alto, de tez muy blanca, cabello rojo y ojos grises ó azules… su expresión era seria.

—¡Sasori! —escuché que gritó la rubia—. Pensé que llegarías hasta la noche.

—Salí antes para poder estar contigo, pero veo que tienes visita —dijo inexpresivamente.

—Si, Gaara vino de visita con una amiga —le dijo—. Sakura, él es mi esposo Sasori —me dijo alegremente.

—Mucho gusto —saludé.

—Igualmente —lo observe detenidamente y pude notar que el bebé se parecía mucho a ambos—. ¿Y el bebé?

—En su cuna —contestó la rubia, y sin más, el sujeto se retiró de la sala.

—Ahora que ya no estarás sola, nosotros debemos irnos —dijo Gaara de repente, en tanto se ponía de pie.

—¿Tan pronto? —lucía decepcionada.

—Hmph… debemos trabajar en la noche.

—Bueno, espero que pueda verlos pronto —nos dijo con tristeza.

—Claro —le dije con una sonrisa. Mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada principal.

—Nos veremos —le dijo y después, prácticamente me arrastró a la salida.

—¡Hasta pronto! —le dije de lejos, mientras ella sacudía su mano.

Una vez que nos alejamos un poco, me soltó de la mano… ¡Un momento! ¿Gaara me estaba tomando de la mano? Sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente.

—¿Por qué salimos tan rápido? —le pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—Temari no nos hubiera dejado escapar tan fácilmente —solté un suspiro.

—¿Y ahora?

—Antes de volver a Tokio, te mostraré un lugar.

—o—o—

Como sabía que ella no conocía Suna, decidí llevarla al que era mi lugar favorito. Caminamos por un rato y llegamos casi a las afueras del lugar, subimos a una pequeña colina. Ese lugar me gustaba porque era muy tranquilo, además de ser el más escondido y hermoso de todo el pueblo.

—Es hermoso —comentó maravillada, mientras observaba el paisaje. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ella admiraba la belleza del lugar, en tanto yo la observaba a ella.

Aún recordaba la manera en la que miraba a mi sobrino, se veía tan linda… recordé lo que sentí, cuando vi que ese tipo se quería propasar con ella en el bar. Cuando bailamos juntos, cuando nos besamos… ella provoca muchas cosas en mí, cosas que jamás había sentido. Nunca creí que pasaría por esto de nuevo, ¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a ir a buscarla a Konoha?... ahora estoy seguro de algo.

Sakura me gusta, ó quizá… más que eso.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —me dijo viéndome fijamente, en tanto me tomaba de la mano.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, deseaba recompensarte por hacerte pasar la peor cita —le dije ligeramente avergonzado.

—No ha sido la peor —me dijo acercándose a mi—. De hecho me he divertido mucho, ya que he podido conocer algo más de ti.

—Hmph —sonreí de medio lado.

—Gaara —murmuró viéndome fijamente—. Tú… tú… me gustas —sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín, se veía aún más hermosa. Coloqué una mano en su mejilla y la observé a los ojos.

—También me gustas —susurré, mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

La sujeté de la cintura, en tanto ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, definitivamente esta no fue una mala cita.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como estoy editando, pues la actualización será diaria.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Un nuevo amor

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo ocho, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN NUEVO AMOR**

**. **

Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor y la más extraña cita de mi vida, nunca imaginé que terminaría confesándole que me gustaba. Pero lo que más me alegra es que ¡Yo también le gusto!

Durante todo el trayecto, mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me sentía realmente feliz, era algo que nunca había sentido, no es que nunca hubiera sido feliz, pero esto que Gaara provocaba en mí… era completamente diferente a lo que provocaba Sasuke. Me encantaría gritarle al mundo que… ¡Estoy enamorada!... ¿Cómo pasó? Ni yo misma lo sé, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de alguien. Y mucho menos de un chico tan orgulloso y frío como Gaara, pero si lo pienso bien, creo que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegamos al bar, aún faltaban como quince minutos para que nuestro turno iniciara, así que nos quedamos en la barra para tomar algo.

—¡Vaya! —escuché que alguien exclamó—. ¿Así que tú eres la zorra que se le está metiendo por los ojos a mi Gaara? —ambos nos giramos y nos topamos con esa tipa de cabello castaño. La mirada con la que me observaba era de odio profundo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme zorra?

—¿Disculpa? —le dije con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que aquí la única zorra eres tú.

—¿Matsuri, qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono de voz que helaría a cualquiera.

—Ya te lo dije… yo estoy aquí por ti —le dijo bastante insinuante.

—Creí haberte dejado claro que ya no quiero nada contigo —el pelirrojo lucía muy molesto.

—¿Por ella? —preguntó de manera despectiva. Sentí unas ganas enormes de lanzarme sobre ella.

—Porque tú no vales la pena y aunque estuviera sólo jamás volvería contigo —musitó fríamente—. Además, ahora tengo novia, una mujer de verdad.

¿A caso dijo novia? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente… tal vez cuando lo decía antes, no causaba un fuerte efecto en mí. Pero ahora es totalmente diferente, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

—¿Esa es tú novia?... ¿Y crees que es mejor que yo? —cuestionó furiosa la tonta esa.

—¡Claro que soy mucho mejor que tú! —le dije fulminándola con la mirada—. ¡Yo jamás lo engañaría como tú lo hiciste!... ahora veté de aquí, antes de que te saque yo. Y si te vuelves a acercara nosotros, no vivirás para contarlo —la amenacé secamente.

—¡Agh! —la escuché decir un par de maldiciones, antes de salir del bar.

Estaba muy feliz de haber puesto en su lugar a esa tipa… ¡Como la detesto!... estaba tan atenta viendo que la castaña saliera del bar, que no me percaté del momento en el que el pelirrojo se acercó a mí de forma peligrosa.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunté, luego de que sus labios se separarán de los míos.

—¿Aceptas ser mi novia? —me preguntó evadiendo mi comentario. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, esos orbes aguamarina que tanto me encantaban. Él ya debería saber la respuesta a eso.

—o—o—

Debía admitir que estaba algo impaciente por escuchar su respuesta, aunque una parte de mí me decía que ella aceptaría.

Hace unas semanas, la idea de volver a tener una novia me parecía algo totalmente absurdo y estúpido. Pero ahora algo había cambiado, ó quizá era que… Sakura le había dado un inesperado giro a mi vida.

—No —¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien?... entrecerré un poco los ojos y me mantuve callado. Ella sólo me miraba fijamente—. Gaara… yo… —puso una mano en mi mejilla—. ¡Claro que quiero ser tú novia! —exclamó de repente.

¿Se burlaba de mí?

—¿Si?

—¡Si!… eres un egocéntrico, orgulloso y arrogante, pero también eres lindo, amable, inteligente, tierno de cierta forma… y así me gustas —y acto seguido me besó. Era un roce tan intenso y perfecto, que todo lo demás dejo de interesarnos.

Una vez que nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos observamos fijamente, jamás creí volver a sentir algo así. Creo que estoy enamorándome como un Idiota, quiero que Sakura esté conmigo toda la vida.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de repente, yo miré el reloj de mi mano.

—Las siete con diez.

—¡Oh, no! —justo hasta ese momento observamos alrededor. Nuestro turno había comenzado hacia diez minutos, pero al parecer no importaba mucho. Ya que Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, y Asuma nos estaban observando recargados del otro lado de la barra.

—¿Qué? —les pregunté fríamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? — les preguntó Sakura con un toque de nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en su mejillas.

—El suficiente —contestó Tenten con una gran sonrisa—. Perdón… pero no quisimos interrumpirlos antes… ¡Hacen una linda pareja!

—¡Es cierto!, Espero que así, se le quite un poco lo amargado a Gaara —comentó Kiba, al instante lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Muy gracioso —gruñí.

—¡Me alegro por los dos! —nos dijo Asuma—. Sólo por eso, no tomaré en cuenta su retardo… pero ahora a trabajar.

—Gracias —murmuró la dueña de los ojos jade, antes de jalarme hacía los vestidores.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y luego de un par de besos, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras labores. Me sentía realmente bien; Sakura había logrado que volviera a confiar en las chicas, ella era muy diferente a cualquiera, por eso creo que vale totalmente la pena arriesgarse de nuevo.

—o—o—

¡Soy muy feliz!

Hacía mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, jamás creí que me enamoraría de nuevo. Y por extraño que parezca, creo que la felicidad que me inunda en estos momentos, es totalmente diferente a la que sentí al estar con Sasuke.

Lógicamente todo ha sido diferente, mi relación con el Uchiha siempre fue rara. Al principio lo odiaba, luego tras la ida de Naruto, se dio una amistad, y más tarde un noviazgo fingido… que me llevó a estar enamorada de él. Los pocos días que estuvimos juntos realmente, yo era feliz… pero no de la forma en la que lo soy ahora.

Gaara provoca en mí todo un mar de emociones, todo en él me hace sentir llena de vida. ¡Lo quiero mucho!

Durante todo mi turno, creo que me la pasé con una sonrisa de tonta en mis labios. Cada que me acercaba a él, ó lo veía de lejos, mi piel se erizaba por completo y sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearán inquietas en mi estomago.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó una voz muy conocida—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —me preguntó de manera picara.

—Bien… ¡Gaara y yo somos novios! —exclamé con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?... ¡Te felicito! —gritó emocionada, al tiempo en que me abrazaba.

—Cerda… me ahogas —musité con esfuerzo.

—Perdón, pero es que estoy muy feliz por ti frentona.

—Gracias Ino, la verdad es que yo también estoy muy feliz —le dije mientras abrazaba la charola que sostenía en mis manos.

—¿Eso significa que ya olvidaste a Sasuke? —en ese instante mi sonrisa se borró por completo. Esa era una gran pregunta.

Yo sé que Gaara me gusta y que lo quiero muchísimo… pero… ¿Ya olvide a Sasuke?

—Yo… no lo sé —murmuré con un deje de tristeza. Ambos sentimientos son totalmente diferentes, con el Uchiha compartí millones de cosas, además que lo conozco casi de toda la vida. Y a Gaara apenas llevo unos meses de conocerlo, aunque me hace inmensamente feliz.

—Sakura —murmuró Ino.

—Creo que mi historia con Sasuke siempre va a ser parte de mí vida, así que no lo voy a sacar de mi mente por completo. Y eso no importa, porque aunque lo recuerde no significará que aún lo quiera, además ahora estoy formando una nueva historia con Gaara, una que estoy segura que será para siempre —expliqué en espera de que fuera la respuesta real.

—Me alegró por ti frentona, estoy segura que serán muy felices.

El resto de nuestro turno pasó de manera rápida, hoy como era domingo no había mucha gente por la noche. Así que pudimos salir unos minutos antes de la media noche, como siempre, el pelirrojo y yo salimos juntos. Aunque en esta ocasión, íbamos tomados de la mano.

—¿Te gustaría almorzar mañana conmigo? —me preguntó con ese tono de voz, que ahora me resulta muy seductor.

—No puedo… debo estar en la biblioteca, para terminar el ensayo —le dije haciendo una mueca.

—¿Aún no lo terminas? —me preguntó con diversión, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—No, ya sé que esa materia se te da muy bien _señor sabelotodo,_ pero a mí se me complica un poco —musité un poco sulfurada. Había olvidado que Gaara es el número uno de la única clase que compartimos juntos y eso me hacia rabiar, sólo esperaba que ahora que somos novios no me moleste tanto en clase.

—Hmph. Buen sufijo —se burló, así que yo solté su mano y me crucé de brazos—. Que te parece si te ayudo con ese ensayo —murmuró en mi oído, al tiempo en que me abrazaba por atrás.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, no puedo permitir que mi novia vaya mal en mi clase favorita, sería muy malo para mi reputación —¿Qué? Le dí un golpe con mi codo en su estomago y me alejé de él.

—No necesito tú ayuda, yo puedo sola —le dije con molestia.

—Era broma —musitó mientras se acercaba a mí nuevamente—. ¡Vaya! Si que golpeas fuerte —me dijo una vez que logró envolver mi cintura con sus fuertes manos. Me giré y lo miré.

—Ya sabes a que atenerte, así que más vale que no me hagas enojar —le advertí con diversión, al tiempo en que enredaba mis manos en su cuello.

—Correré el riesgo, además, te vez mucho más linda enojada —susurró cerca de mis labios, un fuerte rubor inundo mis mejillas—. Y también cuando te sonrojas.

—Eres un… —antes de que terminará mi frase, selló mis labios con los suyos.

Siempre me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que sus besos lograban volverme tan loca? Son simplemente fantásticos.

—o—o—

Estábamos a una semana de que el semestre finalizará, Sakura y yo llevábamos un par de meses de novios. Realmente es increíble, nuestra relación es perfecta. Todo el tiempo libre que tenemos lo pasamos juntos, me fascina poder abrazarla y besarla.

—Estoy muerta —murmuró mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos que estaban frente a la barra. Como era la última semana, teníamos exámenes… y justamente mañana presentaríamos el de Lectura y Redacción, por lo tanto Sakura estaba como loca estudiando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, pensé que estarías en le biblioteca? —le pregunté tranquilamente.

—Es que la biblioteca del instituto está llena y no puedo estar en mi dormitorio, porque los que ya presentaron exámenes hacen mucho ruido en los pasillos… así que pensé en venir aquí.

—Hoy es tú día de descanso, porque no vas a mi casa —ella me miró y entrecerró sus ojos ¿Qué dije?

—¿A tú casa?... ¿Planeas algo? —me preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Sólo que estudies tranquila.

—¿No planeas que termine en tú cama? —sonreí de medio lado.

—La idea no es mala… pero por ahora, sólo te proporciono un lugar donde estudiar.

—Gracias —se estiró y me dio un corto beso en los labios—. Nos veremos más tarde —y sin más salió del bar. Hacía un mes que le había dado una copia de la llave de mi casa, así no era necesario que llamará a la puerta cada vez que me visitaba.

Horas más tarde, mi turno finalizó, así que empaqué algo de comida y me dirigí al departamento. Entré con sumo cuidado y me encontré a Sakura dormida sobre el sofá… lucía tan dulce. Me encaminé a la cocina y preparé un poco de café. Serví dos tasas y las lleve a la sala, tomé asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al de mi novia, y me quedé observándola en silencio. Un rato después, comenzó a despertar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó un poco adormilada.

—Casi las ocho.

—Bien, aún puedo estudiar un poco más —me dijo, al tiempo en que se sentaba en el sofá, le entregué su taza de café.

—Gracias… eres muy considerado —me senté a un lado de ella y la besé en los labios—. ¿Tú ya estás listo para el examen?

—Hmph —observé como rodaba sus ojos.

—No sé porque lo pregunté —bufó, para después darle un trago a su bebida.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No… además creo que es hora de volver al mi dormitorio.

—¿Puedes quedarte si quieres?

—Sabía que planeabas algo —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No —le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Eres muy astuto —murmuró antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Comenzamos a besarnos de manera lenta y suave, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, sentí como enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Poco a poco, el beso se fue tornando un poco más demandante, mordí su labios inferior para poder introducir mi lengua, al instante entreabrió los labios permitiendo la invasión.

Un par de minutos después nos separamos por la falta de aire, así que sin perder tiempo, comencé a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, en tanto una de mis manos se infiltraba por debajo de su blusa, su piel es tan suave.

—Gaara —murmuró en mi oído. Me separé de ella y volví a besar sus labios de manera apasionada.

—o—o—

Sentía como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, como si de un momento a otro, fuese a salirse de mi pecho. Durante los dos meses de relación que llevábamos, nuestro contacto no había sobre pasado los besos y las caricias superficiales, pero ahora las cosas estaban muy diferentes. Sentía como un fuego me quemaba por dentro, la necesidad de sentir más de él era muy grande. Deseaba que pudiese tocarme, poder sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía… necesitaba más de él, yo lo deseaba. Sus besos y sus caricias, me regalaban hermosas y placenteras descargas eléctricas, algo único y especial.

Nuestros labios se movían de manera perfecta, podía sentir sus manos tocar mi piel de forma lenta y suave, era como si sus suave tacto logrará incendiar algo dentro de mí. No quise quedarme atrás, así que comencé a escabullir una de mis manos por debajo de su playera, su piel era fría y suave, como si de porcelana se tratará. Aún podía recordar aquella vez en el ascensor, cuando pude deleitarme con su bello torso.

Sus labios recorrían mi cuello de manera excelsa, de repente, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja logrando que un pequeño gemido escapara de mi boca… ¡Me volvía totalmente loca! Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran únicas. Lentamente me fue recostando sobre el sofá, se posó sobre mí sin llegar a aplastarme, tomé el borde de su camisa y comencé a subirla con un poco de su ayuda, logré deshacerme de esa prenda tan estorbosa que me impedía ver una parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Me sonrojé al verlo nuevamente, ¡Simplemente perfecto!... una vez más, nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un demandante beso.

Definitivamente esta se estaba convirtiendo en una noche inolvidable….

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Lo bueno, dura poco

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo nueve, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LO BUENO, DURA POCO**

**. **

Sé que hubiera sido una noche inolvidable, pero lamentablemente, nos tuvimos que tranquilizar ya que teníamos un importante examen a la mañana siguiente, y aún me faltaba estudiar bastante. Gaara se portó sumamente lindo conmigo, me explicó algunas cosas que no comprendía del todo bien. Así estuvimos un par de horas más… cerca de las once de la noche nos acostamos a dormir. Era muy raro para mí, en extremo. La última y única vez que dormí con un chico, fue con Sasuke… así que me sentía muy nerviosa. Mi pelirrojo me prestó algo de su ropa para dormir mejor, acto que me pareció muy tierno. Apagamos la luz y se recostó a mi lado, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, en tanto él pasaba sus manos por mi cintura.

—Sabía que planeabas que terminara en tú cama —le dije a modo de broma.

—Ya me conoces —murmuró, logrando que yo sonriera levemente. Prácticamente unos minutos después, ambos caímos rendidos por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos temprano y nos encaminamos a la universidad. Por suerte, llegamos diez minutos antes de que la prueba diera inicio. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de observar a Gaara. Un leve sonrojo cubría mis mejillas cada que recordaba lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la noche anterior. Realmente deseaba estar con él. Me parece un hombre único y fascinante.

El examen pasó rápidamente, por suerte estudié mucho, que si no ya estaría llorando en un rincón.

—o—o—

Creo que jamás dejaré de preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sakura para causar tantos efectos en mí?

Es una mujer maravillosa, jamás me había sentido de la manera en la que ahora me siento. Nunca había deseado tanto estar con una chica, como ahora con Sakura. Y mucho menos imaginé con pasar una noche con una mujer sin hacer nada… fue la experiencia más placentera del mundo.

La prueba fue de lo más fácil del mundo, una vez que terminé, salí y me recargué en la pared a un costado de la puerta para esperarla. Unos minutos después salió con una sonrisa en el rostro y me abrazó.

—¡Gracias a ti, obtendré una gran nota! —me dijo para después de darme un beso en los labios.

—Todo el merito es tuyo, eres muy inteligente —le dije antes de besarla nuevamente—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Si, ¡Ese fue el último examen!, mañana solamente entrego un par de proyectos y seré libre —me dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

—Es bueno que ya estemos a un día de salir de vacaciones —comenté con tranquilidad.

—Si, así por lo menos tendremos una presión menos y pasaremos más tiempo juntos —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hmph.

El viernes se pasó rápidamente y pronto ya era sábado. Sakura y yo teníamos el turno de la mañana, así que el resto de la tarde la pasamos juntos. Fuimos al cine y luego a caminar por el parque. La noche estaba muy tranquila, la verdad es que me sentía muy bien.

—Es una noche preciosa ¿no? —me dijo mi novia, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

—Si… pero no más que tú —logré observar como un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Me senté a su lado.

—Cada día me sorprendes más —arqueé una ceja y la observé a los ojos—. Sé que eres algo inexpresivo y frío… pero a veces, tienes tus momentos de ternura y eso me sorprende y me encanta.

—Hmph. Pienso lo mismo. Sólo tú logras despertar eso de mí —comenté mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con mi mano.

—Eso me alegra —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Nos besamos por un rato, realmente es una chica es fantástica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Nos besábamos de una manera muy demandante, la deseaba, deseaba tenerla sólo para mí… hacerla totalmente mía.

Aferré mis manos a su cintura, mientras la acorralaba a la pared más cercana. Ella enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mordí su labio logrando arrancarle un gemido que se ahogó dentro de nuestras bocas. Deslizó sus manos por mi camisa y me despojó de ella… sus pequeñas manos son tan suaves, que al contacto con mi piel, una sensación placentera me recorrió totalmente. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y me dedique a atender su cuello, en tanto mis manos se encargaban de deshacerse de su blusa.

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente y una felicidad, que no sabía como explicar, estaba inundando mi pecho. Definitivamente, Sakura será la única en mi vida.

—o—o—

Las sensaciones que me brinda Gaara son excelsas. El sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel, es como una llama abrasadora, simplemente placentero. Una vez que se deshizo de mi blusa, posicionó sus manos en mi cintura y me elevó un poco, haciendo que enredara mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. No sé bien en que momento entramos a su habitación… lo único que sabía es que con suma delicadeza, mi cuerpo estaba siendo depositado sobre una cómoda superficie. Mi pelirrojo se colocó encima de mí, sin llegar a aplastarme y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos. Una de las cosas que más amo de él… ¡un momento!... ¿Dije, _amo_?

Si, yo lo amo. Estoy muy enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara; de aquel chico frío e inexpresivo que me hacía la vida de cuadritos desde que me conoció. Ahora se porque me hace sentir tantas cosas hermosas. Pero como decía… lo que más amo de él, son sus ojos. Esos preciosos ojos aguamarina que me inundan de tranquilidad.

Cortó nuevamente la escasa distancia que nos separaba y atrapó mis labios en un beso delicado… saboreó lentamente cada parte de mí boca, como si temiera que me fuera a romper y eso me llenó de emoción, con una mezcla de ternura. Se deshizo de mi sostén de una manera muy rápida e imperceptible, justo cuando la molesta tela salió de su camino, mis senos chocaron contra su pecho desnudo. Gemí con fuerza y mi sonrojo se incrementó. Sentía como si un fuego abrazador me recorriera por completo, unos segundos después, Gaara formó un camino de besos de mis labios hasta –lentamente– llegar a mis senos. Abrí la boca para intentar todo el aire que me estaba faltando y me dediqué a disfrutar. Sin perder el tiempo, lamió alrededor de ellos y enroscó su lengua en mis pezones. Succionó con sumo cuidado, mientras su mano acariciaba el que estaba sin atención. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a jadear sonoramente al sentir las nuevas caricias, me sentía totalmente descontrolada, mí intimidad palpitaba, podía sentir como mí cuerpo me pedía a gritos que él me hiciera suya de una vez.

—o—o—

Estaba tan excitado, que mi cuerpo me pedía agritos hacerla mía rápido. Sentía como mi miembro comenzaba a hacer presión y a palpitar descontrolado, así que sin perder tiempo alguno, me deshice casi del resto de la ropa. Mi mente no tenía espacio para nada más, que no fuera hundirme en Sakura. Ambos quedamos únicamente con la parte de debajo de la ropa interior. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso lentamente hasta posicionarse en el borde de mi boxer.

—¿Estás segura? —le susurré al oído.

—Más que nunca —inconcientemente esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente Sakura me estaba haciendo más feliz que nunca.

Permití que terminara de quitarme la ropa, para después yo hacer lo mismo con sus bragas. Un sonoro gemido inundó la habitación, al instante en que nuestras intimidades entraron en contacto por primera vez. Los sentimientos eran demasiados, verdaderamente. Al estar así con ella, era como si fuese mi primera vez con una chica. Estaba por perder el control, al sentir la humedad y el calor que desprendía la intimidad de Sakura, pude sentir como arqueaba su cuerpo y movía su cadera en busca de un mayor contacto con cierta parte de mi anatomía.

Atrapé sus rosados labios en otro beso. El rocé era tan perfecto y apasionado, como ningún otro… sentía las caricias que Sakura me proporcionaba. Era algo definitivamente especial y único. Y sin perder ni un sólo instante más, empujé mi cuerpo contra el de ella logrando por fin fusionar nuestros cuerpos en uno sólo. Sakura jadeó con fuerza al sentir como su intimidad era invadida por mi pene… ¡La sensación era más que magnifica!

Así que luego de un par de segundos, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mí cintura, para lograr una mejor penetración. Pude sentir como la cálida intimidad se acoplaba a la perfección a mí miembro, así que comencé a moverme sobre ella… las embestidas, que en un principio eran lentas, ahora se tornaban rápidas.

—o—o—

¡Me sentía como en el mismo cielo!

Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, eran como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que el éxtasis nos invadiera a ambos. Gaara se derramó dentro de mi, pude sentir como algo caliente me inundaba por completo, seguido de una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Se salió por completo para después dejarse caer a un lado mío. Me abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que recargara mi cabeza en su torso.

—Te amo —esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza… ¿De verdad él…? mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—También te amo —cerré los ojos, mientras sentía como él depositaba un corto beso en mi frente.

El sueño me fue venciendo e inevitablemente, me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos pesadamente, un pequeño bostezo escapó de mi boca. No hay mejor manera de despertar, que con un hombre tan atractivo a tú lado. Es tan perfecto que me siento muy afortunada de poder estar así con él.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde, la pasamos juntos hasta que fue hora de ir al bar, no me importaba trabajar, con tal de estar con mi Gaara.

Así que ahí estaba, con: Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y mi novio. El lugar estaba lleno, así que a Tenten se le ocurrió que los chicos tocaran una canción, para animar el ambiente. Y luego de convencerlos. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y Gaara. Subieron al pequeño escenario.

—¡Buenas noches a todos! —grito Kiba—. En ésta ocasión, tocaremos una rola que fue compuesta por uno de nosotros y su novia.

Me acerqué al escenario, junto con Ino y Tenten. Mi rubia amiga, también estaba en el lugar, pues como ahora es novia de Shikamaru no pierde la oportunidad de estar cerca de él. Todos tomaron posiciones. Kiba una guitarra eléctrica al igual que Gaara, Shikamaru la batería y Shino el bajo.

La música comenzó a escucharse y mi Gaara se preparó para cantar.

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem._

_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them._

_I know that people say we're never gonna make it._

_But I know we're gonna get though this_

_Take my hand tonight_

_Let's not think about tomorrow._

_Take my hand tonight._

_We can find some place to go._

_Cause or hearts are locked forever._

_And our love will never die._

_Take my hand tonight one last time._

Durante toda la canción sentía su mirada. Todo el mundo parecía fascinado. Cuando terminaron de tocar. Los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Me acerqué al escenario, en tanto mi pelirrojo bajaba. Se acerco a mí.

—¿Te gustó?

—Claro —le dije sonriente, para después lanzarme a besarlo.

Curiosamente justo en ese momento comencé a sentirme nerviosa, era como si alguien me observara con intensidad ó con furia. Así que me separé lentamente de Gaara y giré mi rostro para observar a mí alrededor. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Ahí. Frente a mí… se hallaba de pie la persona que jamás pensé volver a ver. Y me miraba fríamente.

—_Sasuke_ —murmuré sin dejar de verlo.

¿Acaso era un espejismo?

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó el chico a mi lado.

—Espera un momento —le dije, para después acercarme lentamente al azabache.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté muy sorprendida.

—¿Así es como recibes a los amigos? —lucía enfadado. Y por algún motivo me sentía culpable por ello.

—Discúlpame… pero hace meses que no sé nada de ti —repliqué molesta.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —esto me gustaba cada vez menos. Pero antes de que contestara alguien nos interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada que te importe —contestó el Uchiha fríamente. Eso hizo enojar al pelirrojo, pero antes de que dijera algo, intervine.

—Él es Sasuke, un… amigo —le dije al pelirrojo—. Y el es Gaara, mi _novio_ —esto se lo dije al azabache, noté como se tensó totalmente al escuchar eso.

¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! ¿Por qué tenía que regresar Sasuke… justo cuando mi relación con Gaara esta de lo mejor?

Después de que no supe nada de él por ¡Seis meses! Regresa y me dice "Quiero hablar contigo a solas" y encima ahora esta retando a mi novio con la mirada.

—¡Vaya! Con que su amigo —pude notar como mi pelirrojo le lanzaba una mirada asesina, aunque parece que a Sasuke no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Sakura —gruñó el azabache sin dejar de ver a Gaara, no me hacía falta ser una experta, como para saber que el Uchiha estaba muy molesto. Y si deseaba evitar problemas, lo mejor era hablar con él.

—Ahora vuelvo ¿Si? —le dije a mi novio, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Tomé al Uchiha del brazo y lo empujé hasta la entrada.

—Mira —trataba de calmarme, antes de golpearlo yo misma—. Mi tuno termina en dos horas, así que… ¿Porqué no te vas y hablamos mañana? —por la cara que puso, parece que la idea no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—No, vendré por ti en dos horas —¿Qué? ¡Está loco! ¡Si Gaara lo ve de nuevo cerca de mí… no se que pasaría!

—Imposible… ¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición? —le grité un tanto enojada—. Si quieres hablar conmigo, será mañana. Te espero en mi dormitorio a las diez —¿En que estaba pensando al citarlo en mi dormitorio?

—Hmph —¡Odio ese sonido! Fruncí levemente el ceño, él sólo me miró y después salió del lugar.

Cuando me vi sola, solté un gran suspiro… ¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo?

—o—o—

Cuando parecía que la noche iba de lo mejor, aparece un tipo que dice ser "amigo" de Sakura, lo cual no me creo del todo. La verdad es que ese sujeto no me inspira nada de confianza… la manera en la que ella reaccionó al verlo, me inquieta un poco.

¿Quién demonios es él?

Una vez que vi que el tipo se fue del bar, me acerqué a mi novia para pedirle un par de explicaciones. Quizá estoy exagerando un poco… jamás había sentido unos celos como los que estoy experimentando en estos instantes.

—Sakura —la llamé, situándome detrás de ella.

—¿Si? —preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? —tal vez no debí preguntarlo así, pero no pude contenerme más.

—Él… es un viejo amigo —¿era mi imaginación, ó ella estaba nerviosa?—. Te lo cuento al rato ¿Si? —fruncí el ceño, eso no me gustaba.

—Bien —murmuré, ella se acercó y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ahora si que estaba de mal humor, por alguna extraña razón me sentía más que molesto. ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaba?, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

El resto de nuestro turno pasó normal y ajetreado. Cuando por fin terminamos, todos tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del bar.

—o—o—

Nos despedimos y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. Tenten se fue con su novio Neji a su departamento, el cual quedaba frente al bar. Shikamaru acompaño a la cerda al dormitorio; Kiba vivía cerca así que se fue con Ino y Shikamaru. Y yo me fui con Gaara a su casa.

Durante el corto trayecto, ninguno dijo nada. La verdad yo no sabía que decir, sólo pensaba en Sasuke y parece que Gaara estaba ligeramente molesto. Pronto llegamos a su casa. Él abrió la puerta y entramos. Encendí la luz y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Estas molesto? —pregunta tonta diría yo.

—No, sólo quiero que me digas ¿Quién es él realmente?

Supongo que la verdad es lo mejor. Me senté en el pequeño sillón y él me imitó.

—Sasuke es… mi… ex novio —le dije sin verlo del todo, pero pude observar como se tensaba al escucharlo—. Él y yo fuimos novios en la preparatoria, sólo que terminamos cuando ingresamos a la universidad.

—¿Y a qué vino? —lo miré y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, quedé de verlo mañana —expliqué sumamente nerviosa.

—¿Aun sientes algo por él? —¡De nuevo esa pregunta!

Luego de guardar silencio por un momento—. No —contesté. La verdad es que no era del todo cierto, pero no le podía decir "Si aún lo quiero"—. Yo te quiero a ti —eso si era verdad.

_¡Pero que lío… los quiero a los dos!_

¿Cómo puedes querer a dos personas a la vez?

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

La rola que utilicé en éste chap, es: Take my hand de Simple Plan.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. De mal en peor

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capo diez, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**DE MAL EN PEOR**

**. **

¿Cómo puedes querer a dos personas a la vez?

Mí pelirrojo me miró y puso una mano en mi mejilla. Sus dulces caricias me encantaban. Comenzamos a acercarnos hasta unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, para pegarlo más a mí. Él posó sus manos en mí cintura. Sus labios son tan suaves… que me encantaba besarlos. Su lengua moviéndose dentro de mi boca, me eriza la piel. Pronto fue recostándome sobre el sofá, en tanto él se situaba sobre mí, sin llegar a aplastarme del todo. Una de sus manos comenzó a adentrarse debajo de mi blusa, logrando arrancarme un pequeño suspiro. Mientras tanto yo comenzaba a acariciar su pecho.

Él abandono mis labios, para darle una especial atención a mí cuello. Unos minutos después, nuestra ropa ya se encontraba regada por toda la sala. Sólo estábamos con la ropa interior. Con cada caricia siempre lograba arrancarme un suspiro. Es tan delicado y tan dulce a la hora de intimidar… que me vuelve loca.

—

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos pesadamente, traté de moverme, pero unos fuertes brazos me tenían atrapada. Moví una de mis manos y alcancé mi móvil para ver la hora, ¡Faltan quince minutos para las diez! ¡Por Kami!

Tras un gran esfuerzo, logré zafarme del agarre sin despertar a Gaara, me levanté y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí. Unos minutos más tarde, llegué al edificio de los dormitorios, me encaminé a mi habitación y justo frente a la puerta me topé con Sasuke, el cual lucía un poco molesto.

—Siento llegar tarde —le dije entre cortadamente, debido a la falta de aire.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó con notable molestia.

—Eso no te importa —¿Quién se creía para hablarme de esa forma?

—¿Estabas con ese perdedor? —lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No lo llames así, Gaara es mi novio y yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones —me detuve un momento—. Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Por ti —¿Qué? No pude evitar mostrar sorpresa al escuchar eso.

—Yo no te lo pedí —bufé con molestia, para evitar dar a conocer los nervios que aún provocaba en mí.

—Me transfirieron a la Todai… así que también estaré viviendo aquí en Tokio —explicó fríamente.

—¿Qué? —no pude evitar gritar al escucharlo, eso debía ser un chiste ó una mala broma.

—Es verdad, ya conseguí un departamento y un empleo —¡No puede ser!

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, por ti —suspiré y llevé una de mis manos a mi frente. Mientras trataba de calmarme.

—¡Hace mucho que te dije que no lo hicieras!... Tú ya tenías tu vida en China.

—Claro, y tú aquí ¿No? —frunció el ceño y me miró muy enfadado.

—Si, sólo seguí tú ejemplo.

—¿Mi ejemplo?

—¡Ya se te olvidó que a los pocos meses de haber terminado, te buscaste una zanahoria por novia! —estaba comenzando a molestarme.

—¡Te dije que Karin sólo era un juego!

—No me interesa, yo sólo decidí olvidarte y seguir con mi vida.

—¿Y me olvidaste?

—Si —mentí, pero no podía inflarle aún más el ego al Uchiha. El sólo arqueó una ceja y se acercó a mí.

No podía permitir que se me acercara más de la cuenta, así que, mientras daba un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedía uno.

—¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Por qué no reconoces que aún sientes algo por mí? —apreté los dientes con fuerza.

—En tus sueños Uchiha —musité tratando de calmarme ¿Por qué aún tenía ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

Un par de pasos más y logró acorralarme contra la pared, sentía que mí corazón latía rápidamente, pero no sabía si era por la cercanía ó por que aún tenía estragos de la carrera de hacía un rato.

—No te acerques más ó no respondo —le dije tratando de alejarlo de mí. Y en respuesta lo único que logré; fue que colocara una mano en mí cintura y depositara un beso en mí cuello.

—Tú eres mía y de nadie más —susurró en mi oído.

—Yo no soy un objeto —bufé tratando de alejarlo.

—Con él jamás podrás ser tan feliz como conmigo, yo fui el primero y seré el último —dijo recargando su frente sobre la mía. ¿Pero quién se creía, para decirme eso?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —le pregunté alejándolo totalmente—. ¡Me tratas como si estuviera a tu disposición! ¡Te vas a China y te enrollas con quien sabe cuantas tipas!... Y ahora que yo comienzo a rehacer mi vida, ¿Vienes y me dices que deje a mi novio, porque soy tuya? —grité con furia.

—Hmph.

—¿Estás loco? —esto es increíble, ¡No comprende que no soy de nadie!

—En primer lugar, tú fuiste la que terminó conmigo por una razón muy estúpida. Me debes la oportunidad que me quitaste —¿Qué?

—Sasuke… no voy a dejar a Gaara sólo porque tú lo ordenas —solté un suspiro—. Tú eres una parte muy importante de mí vida… antes que nada eres mi amigo. Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí, pero tampoco quiero que me estés presionando con lo mismo siempre… ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigos de nuevo?

— ¿Amigos? —frunció el ceño.

Ni yo misma estaba segura de poder llevar una amistad con una persona de la cual estoy enamorada. Pero una parte de mí decía que era lo mejor.

—Acepto, seremos "amigos" —lo miré incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—Si —el hecho de que aceptara tan rápido y sin rechistar me sorprendió en demasía, pero lo mejor es confiar, por ahora.

—Bien. Ahora debo arreglarme, porque tengo que trabajar más tarde —le dije algo nerviosa.

—También debo ir a trabajar —le sonreí—. Nos veremos luego —y sin más salió dejándome totalmente confundida.

—o—o—

Cerca de las once de la mañana abrí mis ojos, busqué a Sakura pero noté que se había ido. Me senté en el sofá y recordé nuestra plática de anoche. La verdad es que la presencia de ese chico me molesta demasiado, sobre todo porque no estoy seguro que Sakura lo haya olvidado por completo. Sé que me quiere, pero aún recuerdo cuando se puso a llorar al escuchar una canción y un par de cosas más. Precisamente este era el motivo por el cual yo no quería enamorarme de nuevo… lo único que me queda por hacer es confiar en ella. En esa chica que logró devolverme la felicidad y la confianza en el amor.

Las horas transcurrieron de manera rápida. Durante toda la tarde me la pasé leyendo y realizando un par de escritos. Diez minutos antes de las cinco me encaminé al bar, ya que me tocaba cerrar. Entré y me dirigí a los vestidores, donde hallé a mi novia de cabellos rosados.

—Hola —saludé al tiempo en que me acercaba a ella.

—Hola Gaara —saludó, para luego besarme en los labios. La rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué más a mí.

—¿Y qué tal te fue en la mañana con tú… amigo? —no podía evitar estar celoso.

—Bien —murmuró luego de un corto silencio—. Siento no haberte despertado antes de irme, pero es que… te ves tan lindo cuando duermes —susurró en mí oído.

—Hmph… será mejor apresurarnos —deposité un beso en sus labios, y nos apresuramos a cambiarnos para comenzar con nuestro turno.

Era un lunes bastante tranquilo; así que no había mucho que hacer—. Esto está muy aburrido —comentó Sakura recargándose en la barra, así que me acerqué a ella.

—Supongo que así estará hoy.

—Yo preferiría estar dormida —murmuró, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello.

—¿No dormiste en tú habitación?

—No mucho, es que cuando llegué… Ino estaba con Shikamaru y… —un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Lo imagino —murmuré—. ¿Tan malo fue?

—Si… no quería dejarme entrar —su aroma me encantaba, cerezos. De repente el grito de Tenten llamándonos, logró que nos separáramos. Levantamos la vista y observé que se acercaba en compañía de Neji, Shikamaru y… el tipo de ayer.

¿Qué Kuso hacía él aquí… _de nuevo_?

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó la dueña de los ojos jade con sorpresa.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Tenten.

—Si.

—¡Que bien! Entonces ya sabrás que Sasuke, es el nuevo compañero de Neji —¿Qué?

—No lo sabía —murmuró muy sorprendida.

—Te presento a Shikamaru —le dijo señalando al moreno—. Y él es Gaara —al instante su mirada y la mía chocaron de manera directa.

—Hmph.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer utilizas el mismo lenguaje que Neji y Gaara —¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con ese tipo? Sólo le brindé una mirada aún más fría. Algo me dice que las cosas irán de mal en peor.

—o—o—

¿Así que Sasuke es el compañero de Neji? ¡Esto es una terrible casualidad!

Ahora tendré al Uchiha en todas partes: en la escuela, cerca del trabajo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

¿Por qué tengo que seguir enamorada de él?

Como no había muchas personas en el bar, todos estábamos en uno de los extremos de la barra conversando.

—¿Me podrías servir una cerveza? —preguntó un tipo que estaba del otro lado de la barra. Por alguna razón su voz se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Y al parecer al Uchiha también pues giró su cabeza al instante para ver al dueño de esa voz.

Cuando Gaara se movió para atenderlo, pude verlo…

¡Oh por Kami!

¿Qué hace_ él_ aquí?

Definitivamente, cuando uno piensa que las cosas están mal, sucede algo que las empeora. Me quedé observándolo detenidamente, está igual que como lo recuerdo: cabellos negros, ojos de igual color, piel pálida y blanca. Posé mí mirada sobre el Uchiha de nuevo y pude notar, la creciente molestia en él y es que_ él_ en particular, nunca fue de su agrado.

Sasuke me miró como si me estuviera reclamando algo y yo no sabía el porque de la presencia de ese chico.

—¿Sakura? —al instante, volví a posar mi mirada sobre el recién llegado, todos me miraron con mucha sorpresa, incluido mi pelirrojo. El chico se acercó a mí y me observó detenidamente—. Hola feita —me dijo, yo sólo le regalé una sonrisa.

—Hola Sai —lo saludé amablemente; lo siguiente que supe, fue que me estaba abrazando fuertemente.

—Te extrañé muchísimo Saku —me dijo al oído.

—Y yo a ti.

No creo que estuviéramos mucho tiempo así, pero de pronto dos miradas intensas se posaron sobre nosotros, así que me alejé un poco de él. Pude observar que todos nos miraban, pero Gaara y Sasuke, lo mataban con sus ojos.

—Chicos; él es Sai y es un viejo amigo —les dije a todos los presentes. Todos asintieron con la cabeza a excepción del Uchiha.

—Mira —le dije a recién llegado—. Ellos son: Tenten y su novio Neji, Shikamaru, y mi novio Gaara —comenté señalándolos respectivamente.

—Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Sakura —les dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas—. Aun que no me explico… ¿Qué hace el Uchiha aquí? —eso último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

—¿Acaso también se conocen? —preguntó intrigada Tenten. Por algún motivo, no me gustaba como se estaba tornando la situación.

—Por desgracia —murmuró Sai, viendo desafiantemente a Sasuke, quien le devolvía una mirada aún peor—. Asistíamos al mismo instituto.

—Hmph.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, casualidad! —exclamó la castaña. Y antes de que yo pudiera intervenir, ella continuó—. ¿Pero no se llevan bien ó si?

¡Eso era el fin! _¡Shannaro! _

—Como llevarme bien con la persona que todo el tiempo estuvo tras mi novia —comentó velozmente. Ahora si, era el fin de mi tranquilidad. Al instante todas las miradas se posaron sobre el Uchiha.

—o—o—

¿Escuché bien?

¿Acaso dijo que Sakura era su novia?

Una creciente ira se iba apoderando de mí, ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a empeorar?

—Cuida tus palabras Terada —escuché gruñir al Uchiha con molestia.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que nunca lo supe? —los observé con el ceño fruncido—. Un tiempo después de que me fui, lograste que Sakura se convirtiera en tú novia —pude observar como Sakura palidecía.

—Maldito bocón —bufó el Uchiha aún más molesto, pero puedo apostar que no tanto como yo estaba.

—Sakura… Eso significa ¿Qué ambos son tus ex novios? —le preguntó rápidamente la castaña.

—Si —la escuché murmurar.

—¡Quiero hablar contigo, _ahora_! —prácticamente le ordené a la dueña de los cabellos rosados. Necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con ella.

—Bien hecho Terada… Acabas de meter a Sakura en problemas —fue lo último que escuché murmurar al Uchiha. Una vez que estuvimos en la bodega detrás del escenario, pude hablar libremente.

—¿Así que también ese tal Sai es tú ex novio? —le pregunté furioso.

—Si.

—¿Y cuántos más debo esperar que aparezcan? —mis celos eran más que evidentes. Nunca en la vida me había sentido así de furioso por alguien, y me parece que es muy mala señal.

—Yo no les pedí que vinieran, si a eso te refieres… ¡No sabía nada de Sai desde hace dos años! —entrecerré los ojos y crucé los brazos.

—¿Y qué hace aquí? —le pregunté un poco más tranquilo.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó—. Apenas crucé palabra con él —ambos guardamos silencio. Observé como llevaba sus manos a sus ojos y soltaba un pequeño suspiro… cuando volvió a abrirlos, posó sus orbes jade sobre mí.

—o—o—

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí Shannaro?_

—Gaara… no tienes porque ponerte así. Ellos son parte de mi pasado, pero tú eres mí presente y mí futuro —le dije tiernamente mientras ponía mis manos sobre las de él.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. No me gusta que ellos te hayan conocido antes… sabes que esto no es fácil para mí —me dijo en tanto me abrazaba.

—No te preocupes —murmuré para luego besarlo dulcemente—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Me siento muy mal por él, yo sé que no fue nada fácil que confiara en el amor de nuevo… y ahora, llega Sasuke y me hace dudar.

¿Por qué aún tengo que estar enamorada del Uchiha?

Nos separamos y caminamos de nuevo hacía la barra, después de todo, no podía esconderme por siempre.

—Perdón Sai —le dije mientras nos acercábamos—. ¿Y dime, qué haces en Tokio?

—Vine a ayudar en una exposición —me dijo tranquilamente, yo sólo sonreí.

—¡Que bien! ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —exclamé con curiosidad. Sabía que Sai amaba el arte, así que estaba feliz por él.

—Un par de semanas… No sabía que tú estuvieras aquí y mucho menos que trabajarás en este lugar —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Estudio en la Todai y en mi tiempo libre, aquí trabajo —expliqué sonriente.

—¡Que bien! Me alegra que estés cumpliendo tú sueño —esbozó una sonrisa y me sentí más tranquila.

—Gracias Sai, también me alegro por ti —mi pelirrojo se alejó de nosotros y se puso a acomodar unas cosas de la barra. Y unos instantes después, Sasuke se acercó a nosotros.

—Me voy —me dijo—. Te veré después.

—Cuídate —y acto seguido me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

¿Acaso el mundo conspira en mí contra?

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Malas noticias

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi once, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

**. **

¿Acaso el mundo conspira en mí contra?

Estaba yo tan tranquila conversando con Sai, no había mucha clientela, así que no importaba mucho. Gaara acomodaba unas cosas de la barra, y de repente… Llega el Uchiha y me dice: "Me voy", claro yo le digo: "Cuídate" muy cortésmente y él ¡Me planta un beso!... bueno, en realidad fue en la mejilla.

Pero aún así eso no es justificación, se que lo hizo a posta, y lo peor de todo es que los colores se subieron a mi rostro. Miré disimuladamente a Gaara y por suerte no lo notó, si no, esto hubiera estado feo.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana? —me preguntó el chico que se hallaba delante de mí.

—Claro, ¿A qué hora?

—¿Te parece si te veo a la una, en el parque que está aquí cerca?

—Bien, ahí te veré —contesté sonriendo. Así que luego nos despedimos y él se fue.

El resto de la noche pasó velozmente, cerca de las once y el lugar ya estaba vacío, así que Asuma nos dio permiso de cerrar temprano. Como siempre, Gaara me acompañó a mi dormitorio.

—¿Entonces lo vas a ver mañana?

—Si, ¿Te molesta? —la verdad es que lucía bastante más serio de lo normal.

—No, confío en ti —me dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—Gracias, por eso te quiero —le dije deteniéndome para darle un beso en los labios, que rápidamente intensifico. Sus besos eran algo magistral, aun que la verdad, no me hacían perder el aliento, como los que Sasuke me daba.

Odio hacer este tipo de comparaciones, pero es inevitable; después de estar con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, es difícil no recordarlo a cada momento. En especial cuando aún lo quiero.

Nos separamos lentamente y continuamos nuestro camino—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos para comer? —me preguntó.

—¿Cocinarás para mí? —le sugerí coquetamente. Me miró de soslayo y sonrió de medio lado.

—De acuerdo —me susurró en el oído.

—¡Genial! —exclamé con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Te veré en tu casa, cerca de las tres —pronto proseguimos, entre coqueteos y risas y llegamos a la universidad.

—Nos vemos mañana princesita —dijo a modo de burla, pero ya no me molestaba que me dijera así, ahora me gustaba mucho escucharlo.

—Que descanses —le dije y luego me dio un corto beso y me metí al edificio.

Me sentía mucho más tranquila, al menos Gaara no parece estar tan molesto y eso es buena señal. Cuando entré a la habitación, desfilé directo a mi cama y dejé que el cansancio me venciera.

—

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de la una, me encaminé al parque. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios; así que me puse un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes, amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Cuando llegué, divisé rápidamente a Sai, estaba sentado en una de las bancas y se encontraba dibujando sobre una libreta.

—Hola —lo saludé con una sonrisa; él levantó la mirada y me correspondió con una pequeña y sincera mueca.

—Hola, luces linda.

—Gracias —contesté sentándome a un lado de él—. ¿Qué dibujas?

—Nada en particular —observé detenidamente el dibujo, ¡Es magnifico! Estaba pintando a una pequeña niña que jugaba cerca de ahí; pero no parecía un dibujo, ¡Era como una foto!

—Es precioso —murmuré maravillada—. Lo que yo daría por dibujar así —murmuré perdiéndome en la perfección de aquella gran obra de arte.

—Pero si tú no lo haces tan mal.

—A comparación de tus obras de arte, los míos parecen unos garabatos —respondí regresando mis ojos a los de él.

—Exageras —me dijo, en tanto cerraba su libreta—. Dime ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, No me quejo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con tu actual novio? —esa pregunta no me la esperaba, al menos, no aún.

—Tres meses —contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te preguntó esto, porque ayer pude notar que tú sientes algo por el Uchiha.

¿Tan obvia soy?

—Claro que, no —mentí, aun que realmente no soné muy convincente.

—No creas que yo pregunto esto, porque estoy celoso ó algo parecido. Yo te quise mucho y aún te quiero, pero sólo como amiga —me dijo viéndome a los ojos, sentí un gran alivió, al menos era un asunto por el cual ya no debía preocuparme—. ¿Cómo es qué terminaste de novia del Uchiha?

—Pues, es una larga historia, tú sabes que yo lo detestaba. Pero un día él me ayudo y pues, nos hicimos amigos. Una cosa llevo a la otra, aun que realmente, nunca fuimos novios —comenté con tristeza.

No era mentira, después de todo, Sasuke y yo sólo fingimos ser novios. Sólo que yo terminé enamorada de él.

—¿Y lo quieres? —me quede callada, no sabía que contestar—. Ya veo que si —me dijo—. Tú expresión lo dice todo.

—Creo que tienes razón, aun que… —¿Cómo explicar lo que me pasa?

—Adivinaré; también quieres a tú novio —¿Acaso leía mi mente?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco —sonrió de lado—. ¿Y con cuál te quedarás? —esa pregunta me derrumbo, no me la había planteado.

Quiero a Sasuke, pero también a Gaara. No puedo dejar a mi pelirrojo, después de todo lo que sufrió. Además el Uchiha y yo sólo seremos amigos.

—No tengo porque decidir —aseguré, tratando de creérmelo yo misma.

—Te diré algo. Una persona no ama a dos a la vez. Se puede querer y amar. Pero son sentimientos, totalmente distintos —ahora estoy más confundida—. Eso significa que, amas a uno de los dos y al otro tan sólo lo quieres. Lo único que debes averiguar, es quien es el dueño de cada sentimiento.

—¿Cuándo te volviste un experto en el amor?

—Leo muchos libros —y sonrió de nuevo.

—Gracias, ahora estoy más confundida —le dije poniéndome de pie—. ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

—Claro.

—o—o—

Hoy era mí día de descanso, así que durante toda la mañana me la pasé revisando unas historias que tengo hace un par de años. Escribir siempre ha sido lo mío, es lo único que logra liberarme de ciertas tensiones. En especial ahora que estoy más que celoso. Aunque no quiera, mis antiguas inseguridades me invaden a cada instante. Maldigo a Matsuri por haberme hecho lo que me hizo, por su culpa no puedo confiar en Sakura como yo quisiera.

El molesto ruido de mi teléfono, me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que estiré la mano por la mesa y tomé el móvil.

—¿Si?

—_¡Hola hermanito! _

—Hola Temari —la saludé fríamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—_¡Huy que genio! ¿Acaso estás molesto por algo? —_me preguntó rápidamente.

—Hmph.

—_¿Eso es un si?... ¡Hay Gaara, contéstame como se debe!_ —se quejó, ya la podía imaginar haciendo un mohín.

—No —mentí.

—_Bueno… ¿Ya viste la carta que te mandé de regreso?_ —me preguntó con curiosidad. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes.

—Si.

—_¿Y no estás feliz? —_si ella supiera.

—Si —la verdad es que no lo estaba del todo. Justo en estos momentos me debato entre las dos pasiones de mi vida.

—_¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti hermanito!_ —exclamó alegremente.

—Gracias —bufé sin nada de ánimo.

—_Bueno, te dejo porque el pequeño llora… pero cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo, cuídate_ —y cortó la comunicación.

A veces Temari era muy rara… y ahora, me hizo recordar algo que no quiero. Siempre, cuando menos te lo esperas, pasa algo que empeora las cosas. No importa que ese algo, sea el sueño de tu vida.

—o—o—

Un par de horas más tarde me despedí de Sai y me encaminé al departamento de Gaara. Llegué y toqué el timbre. Unos segundos después, mi pelirrojo abrió la puerta, lucía muy sexy, con esa camiseta y unas bermudas, color rojo.

—Hola guapo —lo saludé—. ¿Me dejarías comer contigo?

—Sería un honor —sonrió de medio lado y me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé, lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba recargada en la pared y mis labios eran devorados por los de mi pelirrojo.

—Luces hermosa —susurró en mi oído.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —y lo besé de nuevo—. ¿Qué hay de comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

—Arroz acompañado con algo de carne.

—Suena bien —le dije mientras me encaminaba al sofá.

—Sólo falta comprar algo en la tienda, ahora vengo —tomó sus llaves y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No hace falta, no tardo —decidí no insistir, ya que afuera hacia mucho sol y yo prefería estar en la sombra. Gaara salió y yo me levanté para poner algo de música. Me acerqué al estante de los cd's, pero de pronto llamó mi atención una hoja que salía por uno de los cajones.

No es que yo sea curiosa, pero abrí el cajón y saque la hoja. Era un sobre, y tenía como remitente, una universidad de Hong Kong.

Abrí el sobre y leí la carta:

_Estimado Sabaku No Gaara:_

_Hemos leído varios de sus escritos y nos parecen magníficos. Por lo tanto lo invitamos a formar parte de un curso de futuros escritores, que se llevará a cabo durante el mes de Julio. Esperamos contar con su presencia. Además le informamos, que si tiene un buen desempeño, le ofreceremos una beca al cien por ciento, para ingresar al "Instituto de Futuros Escritores"; el cual es reconocido en todo el continente. Esperamos su pronta confirmación. Queda de Ud. El director general de la F.E._

¿Por qué no me dijo nada de esto? ¡Es la oportunidad de su vida!

Justo en ese instante, Gaara entraba de nuevo a la casa. Posé mi mirada sobre él y le mostré el sobre.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — pregunté seriamente, él ni siquiera pareció mostrar interés por el sobre, solo me miró a los ojos y no dijo nada.

—No tiene importancia —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¿Qué no? —lo miré incrédula—. Esta es una valiosa oportunidad para ti —repliqué con cierto tono de molestia.

—Ya dije que no importa, no aceptaré —sus palabras me dejaron sin respiración. Parpadeé confundida y entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque, no! —me dijo comenzando a irritarse.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunté más irritada.

—Porque yo ya estoy estudiando y así estoy muy bien —y por alguna razón no le creí. Esto se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

—¿Es por mí?

—No.

—Es por mí — aseguré, descubriendo su mentira y él me miró a los ojos—. No tienes por que sacrificar lo que más te gusta por mí.

—Lo que más quiero es a ti.

—Si, pero el que vayas a ese curso, no dice que te irás de mi lado por siempre —aseguré, aun que en el fondo, temía que nunca volviera. Parece que es una rara tendencia que tienen, de dejarme sola por estudiar en otra ciudad. Pero lo más raro es que yo en lugar de evitarlo, los aliento.

—Ya dije que no Sakura, no te quiero dejar sola —se acercó y me abrazó.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta Gaara —le dije tiernamente.

—¿Y si te olvidas de mí? —lo miré a los ojos y no supe que decirle, yo no lo cambiaría por nadie ¿ó si?

—Eso no pasará, además sólo es un mes —traté de convencerlo, aunque eso era para convencimiento de ambos. Yo no estaba muy segura de nada. Mi pelirrojo soltó un gran suspiro y se aferró a mí.

—Lo pensaré —aceptó luego de un largo y tortuoso silencio.

—Gaara —insistí.

—Es lo único que te puedo decir ahora —y dicho eso; supe que no habría manera de hablar del tema. Al menos, por ese momento.

—Bien —murmuré para después depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

—

La semana se pasó volando y pronto ya es viernes. Hoy me tocó el turno de la tarde, junto con mi pelirrojo. El cual, desde que tuvimos la conversación de la carta… se ha portado muy distante conmigo. Y rehúye el tema más que nada. En cuanto a Sasuke, pues debo decir que no lo he visto desde el día que llego Sai. Me parece que también me esta rehuyendo… ¿Qué acaso todos los hombres temen enfrentarme?

Al único que he visto es a Sai, aunque irónicamente es al único al que no me apetece tanto ver. No porque me caiga mal, si no porque me hace preguntarme cosas, que no se si estoy lista para contestar. Sé que debería salir de la confusión lo antes posible, pero temo descubrir que no amo a Gaara y no quiero hacerlo sufrir. Ó por el contrario, si no amo a Sasuke, todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por mí serán en vano.

¿Qué hago?

Toda la tarde me la pasé en las nubes, ya que si Gaara decide irse, tendría que ser en ese fin de semana y no sé que pasará.

—¿Sakura estas bien? —me preguntó Tenten con un rostro de notable preocupación.

—¿Sakura estas bien? —me preguntó Tenten con un rostro de notable preocupación.

—Si —mentí y muy mal debo decir.

—No te creo, estás muy distraída.

—Son figuraciones tuyas —murmuré.

—¿A sí? Entonces porque acabas de confundir dos órdenes, eso nunca te pasa —aseguró firmemente.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza —eso no era del todo una mentira.

—¿Quieres una pastilla?

—No, estoy bien —traté de sonreír—. Será mejor que vaya a limpiar las mesas —y sin más me escapé de la conversación. Tenten podía ser muy persuasiva y yo la verdad estoy sin ánimos de hablar mucho.

Una hora más tarde mi turno finalizó. Así que me dirigí al vestidor, me cambié de ropa y tomé mis cosas para salir. Cuando salí del vestidor, vi a Gaara recargado cerca de la puerta, así que me acerqué a él y le di un corto beso en los labios.

—Hola —lo saludé fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Hola —se veía muy serio—. Necesitamos hablar —yo sólo asentí, me tomó de la mano y caminamos a la salida. Pero antes de que pudiéramos salir, alguien muy conocido entró al lugar.

—¿Ya se van? —nos preguntó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si, no sabía que vendrías —le dije muy sorprendida.

—Quería sorprenderte, es que mañana regreso a Chin; y pensé que sería genial que tomáramos un par de cervezas juntos —lo miré y luego observé a mi novio, el cual tenía una mueca de desagrado clavada en el rostro.

—Está bien —murmuré mientras nos dirigíamos a una mesa. Gaara se limitó a seguirme en silencio, aunque era evidente que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso. Tomé asiento y luché con todas mis fuerzas para poner mi mejor mueca.

La conversación iba bastante bien, aun que Gaara no decía mucho. Sai y yo conversábamos bastante fluido. Y de pronto; sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, pero nadie me contesto. Llevé mis manos y las posé sobre las que estaban en mis ojos—. ¡Dime! —supliqué, pero nada, todos parecían haberse quedado mudos. Toqué un poco más y comenzaban a sentir familiares esas manos, sólo había una persona en el mundo que hacia presión como él.

¡Oh por Kami! ¡Es _él_!

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Triste adiós

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi doce, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**TRISTE ADIÓS**

**. **

¿Y ahora este quién es?

Observé al chico que le cubría los ojos a mi novia, y apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿Acaso todos los hombres del mundo decidieron hacerle una visita?, la sangre comenzó a burbujear como si fuese lava ardiente y luché contra mis impulsos homicidas.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura, al tiempo en que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. El chico la soltó y ella se giró para abrazarlo.

—¡Sakura-Chan! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —se separaron y ella notó quien acompañaba al chico. Una joven de cabellos azules y ojos perlados, y el_ Uchiha_.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola Hinata! —saludó a la chica.

—Hola Sakura.

—Quiero presentarles a mi amigo Sai y a mi novio Gaara —les dijo señalándonos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy el mejor amigo de Sakura-Chan! —exclamó eufóricamente—. ¡Y ella es mi novia Hinata! —¿Su mejor amigo? Al menos, éste tiene una novia… asentí con la cabeza en señal de saludo. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para nada.

—¿Por qué no se sientan y tomamos algo? —les dijo rápidamente.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron conversando animadamente; Ino, Tenten y Neji se habían unido a nuestra pequeña reunión. Sakura parecía estar realmente muy feliz, su sonrisa me encantaba… eso me hizo recordar lo que debíamos hablar. Así que me acerqué a su oído y le susurré que era hora de hablar.

—Bueno… chicos —dijo llamando la atención de todos—. Nosotros debemos irnos, pero los veré mañana —el rubio se quejó un poco, pero no le quedo más remedio que dejarnos ir.

Durante todo el trayecto a mi casa, nos mantuvimos en silencio. De hecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, caminábamos sin ir tomados de la mano. Pensaba una y otra vez si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto… mi corazón mandaba una cosa y mi mente otra. Definitivamente no podía echarme para atrás. La decisión ya estaba tomada y tenía que respetarla, no importaba que en el proceso, mi corazón se despedazara.

—o—o—

Mi corazón dolía, _dolía mucho_. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, mis ojos se negaban a detenerlas. No supe bien que hora era… sólo sabía que no quería estar sola. Así que me dirigí al lugar que me quedaba más cerca y toqué el timbre desesperadamente.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó el azabache en cuanto me vio. Pero en lugar de decir algo, lo abracé con fuerza en tanto mis lágrimas brotaban nuevamente.

—Lo siento —murmuré mirando hacia el piso, luego de separarme de él—. Pero es que… yo… necesito estar con alguien. Y eres el único.

—Pasa —me dijo de una manera tierna.

Me guió a su habitación y una vez dentro me senté en su cama, Sasuke sólo se quedo de pie frente a mí.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Gaara… —fue lo único que pude murmurar.

—¿Te hizo algo? —no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No… él se… fue —nuevas lágrimas inundaban mis ojos—. Fue a estudiar a Hong Kong… pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Es que no quiero estar sola —pedí con la voz entrecortada.

—Claro —una parte de mí se sintió aliviada.

Me prestó algo de ropa para que me cambiara. Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos metimos a la cama. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho… estaba tan cansada que apenas si sentí cuando él pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, y casi al instante me quede dormida.

—

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, y llevé una de mis manos a ellos para frotarlos. No había mucha luz, pero creo que ya es tarde. Traté de moverme, pero no pude, levanté mi cabeza y me topé con Sasuke.

Había olvidado que estaba con él, aún dormía. Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, ¡Por Kami es tan atractivo!

Me quedé observándolo un largo rato, hasta que vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que mi turno en el bar comenzaba en diez minutos. Así que con todo el cuidado del mundo, me levanté para evitar despertarlo, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y salí corriendo.

Al entrar al bar una profunda tristeza me invadió. De verdad quiero muchísimo a Gaara, este lugar será muy aburrido sin él. Solté un suspiro antes de que las lágrimas invadieran mis ojos de nuevo y me dirigí a los vestidores a cambiarme.

Toda la mañana fue un aburrimiento total, así que traté de mantenerme ocupada, para evitar pensar en cosas tristes. Cerca de las dos de la tarde mi turno finalizó. Así que me cambié y salí del bar. Caminé a paso lento por las calles de Tokio, hasta que de repente me vi parada frente a la casa de mi pelirrojo. La furia me invadió, pero aún así me animé a entrar. Yo guardaba una llave en caso de emergencias, aunque realmente nunca la utilice hasta hoy.

Abrí la puerta y entré, todo se veía tan sólo. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la pequeña sala, pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron mi mente.

_Salimos del bar tomados de la mano y nos encaminamos a su casa. Una vez ahí, ambos tomamos asiento en uno de los sofás. El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos. Mi estomago se removía ansioso, y ya me temía lo peor._

—_He tomado una decisión con respecto al curso —me dijo con una voz sumamente seria._

—_¿Cuál es? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta._

—_Me iré —murmuró, al instante sentí como mi corazón se oprimía violentamente._

—_Es una buena decisión —le dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que lo era._

—_Estaré fuera un mes, pero… —puse una mano sobre la de él._

—_Es sólo un mes, no te preocupes —le dije tiernamente, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos. _

—_Lo sé, yo confío en ti. Pero no puedo evitar que mis antiguas inseguridades me invadan —explicó seriamente. Sentí una nueva punzada en el corazón._

—_¿Eso qué significa? —le pregunté arqueando una ceja._

—_¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?_

— _No puedo. _

—_¿Por qué no? _

—_Tengo mi trabajo y a mis amigos, Naruto acaba de llegar y yo… —traté de explicarle._

—_Los prefieres —gruñó con notable molestia._

—_No es eso, me encantaría ir contigo. Pero tú vas a estudiar y yo no quiero interferir, además es sólo un mes Gaara —el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo._

—_Será mejor que terminemos —me dijo de la manera más fría del mundo._

—_¿Es broma? —pregunté sin terminar de creerme lo que había escuchado._

—_No._

—_Pero, ¿Por qué? —las lágrimas invadieron nuevamente mis ojos. _

—_Yo te amo, con todo mi corazón. Pero aún no olvido por completo mis viejos recuerdos. No soportaría que me engañaras, tal vez no seas capaz, pero es mejor así —su expresión era tan fría, que me hirió aún más._

—_Es muy injusto que me hagas pagar por algo que yo no hice —le dije mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de mis orbes._

—_Lo sé, pero si me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti. Me esperarás. _

_Me quedé callada, mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo. Me levanté del sofá y sin siquiera mirarlo salí corriendo del lugar. ¿Por qué me hacia eso? ¡Es tan injusto!_

_No sabía muy bien hacia donde ir, pero antes de si quiera pensarlo bien. Ya me encontraba delante del departamento de Sasuke. La única persona, en la cual podría encontrar el consuelo que mi corazón necesitaba._

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mis mejillas, Tal vez si era lo mejor. Quizá con la distancia yo pueda saber de quien estoy enamorada realmente. Levanté la vista y noté una hoja en la mesa. La tomé entre mis manos. Es una nota de Gaara; supongo que sabía que vendría.

La leí lentamente:

_Sakura: Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, yo sé que tú también has sufrido demasiado, por eso creo que este mes nos servirá a ambos para aclarar ciertas cosas. No olvides que Te Amo… Gaara._

Doble la hoja y volví a llorar, ¿Es qué acaso las lágrimas no se cansaban de salir? Estuve un rato más ahí; hasta que decidí que era hora de regresar al dormitorio.

Durante toda la tarde me la pase dormida, no deseaba hacer nada más. Hasta que de repente una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¡Frentona, levántate! —gritó mi ruidosa compañera de habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñí molesta sin abrir mis ojos.

—Tenemos que irnos al bar.

—No tengo ánimos —murmuré.

—¡Vamos Sakura, Todos nos esperan! —me dijo mientras me pegaba con su mano—. ¿Ó acaso ya olvidaste a tú amigo Naruto? —tiene razón; así que abrí mis ojos y me levanté pesadamente. Ino me vio a los ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos? ¿Estuviste llorando? —me preguntó acercándose a mi. Yo no conteste, así que ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Te peleaste con Gaara?

—No, él se fue.

—¿A dónde?

—Se fue a un curso en Hong Kong, por un mes —le dije con notable tristeza.

—¿Y lo extrañas, verdad? ¡No te preocupes, volverá! —trató de animarme.

—No es eso Ino, lo que pasa es que… —¿Cómo decirlo sin que mi corazón doliera?

—¿Qué?

—Ahora pasaré más tiempo con Sasuke, y tengo miedo de descubrir que no he dejado de amarlo —confesé—. Y si Gaara vuelve y todo cambia, no quiero herirlo.

—Sakura, no te preocupes. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Además Gaara es muy comprensible y entenderá.

—¿Y si es al revés? —mi rubia amiga arqueo una ceja—. ¿Y si me doy cuenta de que es a Gaara a quien amo? No quiero herir a Sasuke.

—No te agobies con esas preguntas. Deja que todo fluya —me sonrió—. Ahora apurémonos, que al parecer Naruto te preparó una sorpresa en el bar —se levantó de la cama y me dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—¿A sí? —eso si que era raro.

—Si; así que date una ducha y vámonos.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí velozmente. Ya que Ino no dejaba de apurarme. Caminamos por las calles rápidamente, cuando estábamos a una calle, observé que mi amiga mandaba un mensaje con su móvil. Pronto estuvimos frente al bar y entramos.

Mi vista se poso rápidamente en el escenario, ¡No puede ser!

Naruto tenía una guitarra eléctrica al igual que Kiba; Shikamaru la batería y Shino el bajo, y frente al micrófono estaba…

_¡Ver para creer!_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Aún dormía? ¡Nunca lo he escuchado cantar!

— Sasuke… — murmuré para mí. Mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

—o—o—

Desde el momento en el que Sakura salió por la puerta, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía con fuerza. Tomar esa decisión es lo más doloroso que he tenido que hacer. Yo no quería terminar con ella, pero las mismas inseguridades de siempre me tomaban como su presa.

Durante toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba parado en el aeropuerto, a punto de tomar el avión que me llevaría hacía una nueva etapa en mi vida. Sentía como si no estuviera haciendo lo correcto, y quizá así era. Pero este tiempo me venía a la perfección, así podía tratar de que mis antiguas heridas sanaran por completo, así como las de Sakura. No soy tonto; una parte de mí sabe perfectamente que ella aún siente algo por el Uchiha, aunque me duela aceptarlo. Pero otra parte de mí me dice que dejándola en estos momentos quizá la perderé para siempre. No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no podemos continuar juntos ahora, no puedo estar discutiendo con ella por lo mismo y hacer una escena de celos a cada instante. Yo sé que si ella me quiere, como yo a ella, me esperará.

Era sábado por la noche, el taxi me dejó frente al que sería mi nuevo instituto por un tiempo. Me encaminé hacía la recepción y una vez que me indicaron cual sería mi dormitorio, me puse en marcha. Me sentía bien de poder estar ahí, esta era la oportunidad de mí vida. Si lograba salir bien del curso, podía convertirme en un alumno definitivamente. Eso era lo que yo había soñado desde siempre; este fue el motivo por el cual mi padre se enojo conmigo. No deseaba que su hijo fuera escritor, no podía comprender que la escritura era muy importante para mí.

Abrí la puerta que me correspondía, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Era un lugar para una sola persona, lo cual me agradaba, así no tenía que compartir con nadie. Había una cama, un escritorio, un ordenador, un estante para libros y un baño.

Un atisbo de nostalgia me recorrió, al lugar le hacía falta algo. Claro… _ella_ no estaba aquí. Realmente me hacía mucha falta, estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar tiempo a su lado, que no me di cuenta en que momento me hice tan dependiente a su presencia. Sé que será difícil, pero mientras esté aquí, intentaré no pensar en _ella_. Durante éste mes me concentraré en mis estudios y nada más.

—o—o—

¡Por Kami! ¡Conozco la música! Es la canción que bailamos en la graduación! Es aquella con la que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Y comenzó a cantarla… como yo aquel día…

Durante toda la canción mantuvo su mirada sobre mí… inevitablemente, pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Al escucharlo cantar, todos los bellos recuerdos de esa noche golpearon mi mente… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto justo ahora?

No sé bien en que momento fue, pero mis recuerdos fueron sustituidos por otros. De pronto me vino a la mente mi pelirrojo cantando la canción que ambos escribimos, fue tan lindo verlo interpretar para mí. Gaara me hacía mucha falta… no debió terminar conmigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la canción finalizó, y en ningún sólo instante, Sasuke apartó su mirada de mí.

Bajó del escenario y se paró frente a mí. Sentí su mano limpiar mis lágrimas, mientras yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos negros.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar —me susurró en el oído. Mi piel se erizó al contacto.

—Yo… —intenté decirle algo, pero simplemente no pude—. ¿Por qué? —pude preguntarle luego de unos minutos. Él tan sólo arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo quiero que recuerdes, que cuentas conmigo —contestó.

—Gracias Sasuke, fue… —¿Qué fue?—. Un gran recordatorio —le dije casi en un murmullo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Una gran melancolía se adueño totalmente de mí. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero curiosamente, deseaba la compañía de Sasuke más que cualquier otra cosa. Él siempre sabía brindarme la seguridad y el confort que necesitaba.

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que se encontraban Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me sentí mucho mejor que antes.

—¿Te gustó la canción Sakura-Chan? —preguntó el rubio de manera eufórica y ensordecedora. Creo que todo el lugar pudo escucharlo.

—No grites dobe… ¿Planeas dejarnos sordos? —le dijo el azabache seriamente.

—¡Exageras! —le dijo.

—Si Naruto, claro que me gusto… Aunque hubiera preferido verte catar a ti —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo sé que canto mil veces mejor que el Teme… ¡pero debía darle una oportunidad dattebayo! —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su comentario me hizo sonreír.

—Gracias por eso —comenté más tranquila.

—Sakura tiene razón… —intervino la rubia—. Nos hace falta verte cantar.

—Si… Naruto-Kun, deberías cantar algo —le insistió su tímida novia.

— ¡Bien! ¡Voy a complacer a mis queridas fans! — gritó poniéndose de pie.

Luego de que la canción que Naruto decidió cantar, llegara a su fin, todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos. Era una canción realmente grandiosa. Me sorprende la facilidad que tiene para la música.

Pese a que estaba entretenida, no tenía nada de ánimos de estar ahí. Así que me puse de pie y me encaminé al baño, necesitaba mojar mi rostro, para relajarme un poco.

Una vez que el frío líquido mojara mi pálido rostro, solté un gran suspiro.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura? — me preguntó Tenten que recién entraba al baño.

— Si — mentí y creo que lo noto.

—Es la peor mentira que has dicho, desde que te conozco —me dijo acercándose a mí—. Puedes confiar en mí —yo bajé mi mirada, para que tratar de ocultar lo evidente.

—Pues tienes razón, no estoy nada bien —murmuré.

—¿Es por Gaara? —las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse de nuevo en mis ojos. Sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza—. No tienes porque estar triste, él volverá.

—Eso no losé, y para serte franca, no me importa, él ya no es nada mío —mentí de nuevo, bueno, no del todo.

—¿Qué? —levanté mi mirada y pude notar que lucía confundida.

—El terminó conmigo antes de irse —le dije, y antes de que me dijera algo más, hablé de nuevo—. Pero no te preocupes; estas cosas se superan, será mejor que salga ó creerán que me he escapado —y sin más salí huyendo, no deseaba llorar, ¡No más!

Me acerqué a la mesa, pero cuando estaba a punto de anunciarles que me retiraba. Una nueva canción comenzó, ¡No por favor!

Esa era la canción, la que bailé con Gaara en la boda de mi hermana. Aquella en la cual, estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Así que tomé mi chamarra y salí corriendo del bar.

Una vez afuera, no pare de correr hasta que llegué al parque. Aquel donde estuve conversando con Sai… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

El dolor que siento es totalmente diferente al que sentí cuando Sai y Sasuke se fueron… ¿Por qué con Gaara es diferente?

¡Que tonta soy! ¿Cómo negar lo evidente?

¡Yo estoy totalmente enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara! _Mí adorado tormento_…

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Sólo amigos

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi trece, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**SÓLO AMIGOS**

**. **

La tristeza que sentía en esos momentos me quemaba como fuego, podía sentir mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Me arrodillé en el piso y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran libremente; no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba con fuerza. Ese aroma yo lo conocía… Naruto estaba ahí, brindándome su apoyo. Luego de un rato me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me acompañó a mi dormitorio. El trayecto estuvo sumido en un silencio, que en instantes agradecía, la verdad es que no tenía mucho de que hablar. Minutos más tarde llegamos así que me giré y lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias Naruto —le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermanita —me dijo al tiempo en que me abrazaba, realmente me hacía sentir muy bien.

—Que descanses —murmuré, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Tu también, y espero que pronto me cuentes el porque de esa tristeza… para saber a quién debo moler a golpes dattebayo —sonreí levemente.

—Gracias por todo —le dije, para después separarme de él definitivamente.

—Es un placer —contestó, antes de irse.

Cuanto me había hecho falta estar cerca de él, siempre ha sabido como hacerme sentir mejor, sabe cuando es mejor callar y cuando no. Gracias a él ahora me siento un poco mejor, me alegra que Naruto esté en estos momentos conmigo, al igual que Sasuke… ambos son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida.

—

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron volando. Debo reconocer que la presencia de Naruto me alegra la vida. Como Asuma necesitaba a alguien temporal que cubriera al pelirrojo. Contrató a mi rubio amigo por un mes… era bastante divertido verlo correr de un lado a otro,aprender a distinguir las bebidas, sus chistes, ¡Todo!

Durante ese tiempo; mi relación con Sasuke, se convirtió en algo indescriptible. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos: salíamos a comer, a caminar, conversábamos por horas sobre todo tipo de cosas, o al menos yo lo hacía y era genial. Todo era, como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Cada día que pasaba, nuestra amistad crecía más. Mi ánimo volvió a ser el mismo, a pesar de que no tenía noticias de Gaara.

No sabía absolutamente nada de él.

Hoy era viernes. Y Sasuke me convenció en acompañarlo a comprar su primer automóvil, por fin había logrado juntar suficiente dinero para uno. Así que como era mi día de descanso, decidí ir a su oficina.

Cuando llegué al gran edificio, me sorprendí mucho. Era el mismo lugar en el que me quedé encerrada en el elevador, unos meses atrás. Me adentré rápidamente y me encaminé a la oficina del Uchiha. No sabía muy bien cual era, así que decidí preguntarle a una de las secretarias que estaban en el piso.

—Disculpe, Podría decirme ¿Cuál es la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha? —pregunté de manera cortés.

—Es la que está por allá —me dijo señalando hacia el frente. Le agradecí y caminé hacia la antes mencionada puerta. Como no había nadie afuera, decidí dar unos leves golpes en la puerta.

Al instante se abrió, dejando ver a una chica bastante atractiva: cabello castaño claro largo, ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca, joven y de buenas proporciones. ¿Y esta quién es?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Uchiha habló.

—¿Sakura?, pasa —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Siento interrumpir —dije.

—No interrumpes, de hecho ya estaba a punto de salir —comentó mientras tomaba su saco—. Sakura, te presento a Sakumi, ella es mi asistente.

—Mucho gusto —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Sasuke habla mucho de ti —¿Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke, tiene tanta confianza con las chicas?

—Espero que bien —dije algo sería y confundida.

—Es hora de irnos —intervino el Uchiha, jalándome hacia el pasillo. Me despedí de lejos y continuamos caminando.

—Es agradable —me dijo mientras esperábamos a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

—Hmph —la verdad es que si lo era.

—Me sorprendes —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca había visto que le tuvieras tanta confianza a una chica —y la verdad es que así era. Siempre había sido muy reservado con eso.

—Es sólo que ella no se me insinúa a cada momento. Además es agradable —explicó mientras entrábamos al elevador y presionaba el botón que indicaba la planta baja.

—Me alegra que ya no seas un anti-social —le dije a modo de burla. Observé como me fulminaba con la mirada y volví a sonreír.

Una vez que salimos del edificio. Comenzamos a caminar por la transitada calle, mientras conversábamos de temas triviales. Cuando llegamos a la Agencia de Autos, nos pusimos a observarlos. Había dos que le encantaban, ambos eran negros, pero diferentes modelos. Yo como no comprendía mucho la diferencia, decidí no comentar nada, no deseaba ganarme una mala mirada y una extensa explicación sobre el origen de ambos autos. Luego de un rato, se decidió por un convertible negro y tras todo el papeleo, logramos salir de ahí. Cuando estuvimos de regreso en la calle, me guió a un restaurante que estaba cerca, la verdad es que después de todo ese tour de coches, necesitaba alimento y una soda bien fría.

—Oye… ¿Qué harás mañana por la noche? —me preguntó mientras tomábamos asiento en una de las mesas.

—Pues… nada. Mi tuno en el bar termina a las cuatro —le dije luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Te gustaría ir a una cena conmigo? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cena? —repetí, esperanzada de que no me estuviese pidiendo una cita.

—Es una cena del trabajo. Es la presentación de un nuevo producto al mercado —explicó tranquilamente.

—Eso no es una cena, es una fiesta de negocios —repliqué un tanto aliviada.

—¿Serás mi acompañante? —me dijo ignorando mi comentario.

Intenté no fruncir el ceño más de lo necesario, eso de la cena sonaba interesante, pero… algo dentro de mí no se decidía a estar en paz. Las estúpidas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, como si hubiese fiesta.

—¿Necesito usar un vestido? —le pregunté, aun que ya sabía la respuesta a eso. El azabache me miró con una mueca de diversión, ya que sabía que odiaba los vestidos. Sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Olvídalo —le dije muy decidida.

—¿Dejarás que vaya sólo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por un vestido?

—Sabes que los odio —dije frunciendo el ceño. Y entonces me lanzó una de sus miradas de: _No seas creída y acepta_, me estaba retando y… me convenció—. Bien —bufé fingiendo indiferencia.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete —su estúpida voz resonó cargada de arrogancia y bufé.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila. ¡Genial! No tengo un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, espero que Ino tenga uno que me pueda prestar, porque ni loca compro uno.

—¡Respira, Sakura, respira! —me decía Ino tranquilamente.

—¡Ni loca saldré con este vestido puesto! —exclamé furiosa—. Parezco una… —¿Acaso existe una palabra adecuada para describir, _éste_ vestido?

—¡Luces estupenda! —me interrumpió rápidamente.

—¡Yo odio los vestidos, y este aún más! —volví a gritar mientras me paraba frente al espejo de nuestra habitación.

Mi rubia amiga me había prestado un vestido, según ella perfecto. Pero definitivamente, esta ropa no me va. Es un vestido sin tirantes color verde oscuro, muy escotado y que me llega a la rodilla, es de satín o de seda, o que se yo. De la parte de arriba es ajustado, debajo del pecho lleva una cinta y lo demás es un poco suelto. ¡Siento como si no llevara nada arriba! ¿Y qué tal si se me resbala el vestido? Porque cabe mencionar que no llevo sostén. ¡Agh! ¡Odio esta ropa! Especialmente, porque es muy parecido al que utilicé el día de mi graduación, aquella donde Sasuke y yo, ¡Eso no importa!, el punto es que…

¡No saldré así, jamás!

—Sakura, te ves muy linda —me dijo una vez más—. Ese vestido se te ve mejor que a mí, y mira que eso es muy difícil —completó con fingida arrogancia.

—Ino —gruñí con el ceño fruncido. Observé una vez más mi reflejo, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, con algunas pequeñas ondulaciones que Ino le hizo, un poco de maquillaje y el pedazo de tela que me hacía sentir desnuda.

Eran cerca de las siete, y justo se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, ¡Oh, no!

—¡Sasuke, pero que guapo te vez! —escuché a mi amiga decir, sentí que mis mejillas ardían, y eso que aún no lo veía. Y yo que esperaba poder cambiarme antes de que él llegara.

—¿Y Sakura? —su voz logró que los nervios se apoderaran de mí. Moriré de vergüenza, con _éste_ vestido.

—Vela por ti mismo —nota mental, ¡Matar a Ino en cuanto pueda!

Por el reflejo del espejo, pude ver a Sasuke. Contuve la respiración; llevaba un traje negro, su cabello tan rebelde como siempre y sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal. Terminaré acomplejada.

—Hermosa —me dijo mientras se paraba detrás de mí.

—Gracias, tú también —murmuré esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Lista? —asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la puerta, tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse y salimos de la habitación. Mientras Ino nos deseaba suerte.

Nos subimos a su auto y nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde sería el evento, el cual resultaba ser un hotel de cinco estrellas, al parecer la recepción se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal de ese hotel. Durante el camino, me mantuve en silencio, necesitaba tranquilizarme, respirar y pensar que todo estaría bien.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar; Sasuke me ayudó a bajar del auto y le entregó las llaves de su coche al encargado. Me tomó de la mano y nos introdujimos al lugar.

El hotel es sumamente grande, hermoso y lujoso. Rodeado de bellos jardines con algunas fuentes extravagantes. En la entrada principal, se hallaba una fuente de afrodita. El lugar estaba decorado con algunas esculturas y pinturas. Poseía unos toques rústicos, en el centro del techo colgaba un gran candelabro con cientos de piedras hermosas. Al entrar al salón principal, me quedé maravillada, las mesas estaban alrededor, adornadas de manera excelsa. En el centro había suficiente espacio para bailar y en el fondo se hallaba un escenario.

Al evento asistirían los más grandes empresarios de Japón y algunos medios de comunicación que tendrían la exclusiva del lanzamiento del nuevo producto.

Poco a poco; el lugar se iba llenando de invitados, todos lucían sumamente elegantes. Nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa asignada, y me mantuve observando a todo el mundo. Jamás imaginé asistir a un evento de esa magnitud.

—¿Y tú decías que era una cena de negocios? —le recriminé en voz baja.

—Hmph —¿Acaso se burla de mí?

—¿Puedes omitir tus tontos ruiditos y hablar como una persona normal? — murmuré con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy normal —farfulló con cierto toque de diversión.

—Te creo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a poner mi mejor mueca. Observé a mí alrededor e intenté distraerme con todo lo que veía. Al cabo de un rato, el dueño de la Corporación Akatsuki subió al escenario a dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida. Luego de eso; la cena comenzó a ser servida, en tanto el ambiente era deleitado por unas melodías instrumentales. En nuestra mesa, se encontraban sentados algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos su asistente.

Una hora más tarde, la cena finalizó y dio paso al baile, varias parejas se situaron en el centro de la pista para disfrutar de las hermosas melodías que se escuchaban.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —me preguntó. La verdad es que no me daban muchas ganas.

—No tengo ganas, después ¿si? —le dije intentando reprimir un bostezo.

—Hmph… ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —le preguntó a su asistente. Al instante noté como abría los ojos impresionada al igual que yo. Me parecía que esa chica le gustaba, lo cual me alegraba un poco… aunque eso significaba que me quedaría sola en la mesa.

—Yo… ¿Por qué no bailas con ella? —le dijo algo nerviosa.

—Sakura no quiere bailar, así que no importa —explicó.

—Si, por mi ni te preocupes —le dije con tranquilidad.

—Bien —dijo Sakumi, así que se levantó y ambos me dejaron sola.

Fijé mi vista en la botella que estaba en la mesa. Necesitaba un trago para calmarme. Me serví uno grande y me lo tomé de golpe. Unos minutos después aparecieron nuevamente, así que me puse de pie y me encaminé al baño. Una vez que me mojé la cara y me despejé un poco, regresé a la mesa.

—¿Y tú amiga? —pregunté, al verlo sólo.

—Sakumi está bailando con su novio —contestó tranquilamente, giré mi rostro y la vi en compañía de un sujeto muy atractivo—. ¿Ahora si bailaras? —preguntó cerca de mi oído, asentí y me dejé llevar a la pista de baile.

—¿No crees que eres muy sociable con tu asistente? —pregunté tratando de no sonar…

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

—No tientes a tú suerte Uchiha, ¡Contesta!

—Hmph —lo fulminé con la mirada—. No, ella es una… compañera de trabajo, dudo mucho enamorarme de nuevo —no dije nada más, la verdad es que ese comentario me había hecho sentir un poco culpable e incomoda.

Luego de unas horas, decidimos retirarnos de la fiesta. Así que nos encaminamos a la entrada principal por el auto. Una vez en el, lo puso en marcha hacía la universidad. Ambos nos manteníamos en silencio… al llegar a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios, estacionó el automóvil, afuera todo estaba oscuro y silencioso.

—Yo… me divertí bastante —comenté tranquilamente.

—También yo —la verdad es que pasar tiempo con él, me hacía sentir muy bien.

—Será mejor que me vaya… ya es muy tarde —murmuré al tiempo en que me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le sonreí y bajé del auto. Después de todo no había sido tan malo.

—

Los días pasaban volando y pronto ya se había completado el mes. Durante todo este tiempo, no supe nada del pelirrojo. Ni un correo, una carta, una llamada, ¡nada!

Me sentía tan desilusionada, no tenía ni la menor idea de si volvería ó no. ¿Será que ya me olvidó?

Faltaban dos semanas para que las clases iniciaran y aún debía hacer un par de compras. El sábado, tuve turno en el bar por la mañana, así que mi siguiente turno seria el domingo por la noche. El Uchiha sugirió que sería buena idea ir a Konoha a visitar a nuestra familia. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llegamos al pueblo. Me encantaba ver la naturaleza, como siempre dije, Konoha era un lugar tranquilo para vacacionar. En cuanto llegamos, nos separamos. Yo fui al Ichiraku a visitar a mi hermana y él se fue a casa de su familia. No sin antes acordar en que cenaríamos juntos.

—¡Kasumi! —grité emocionada de volver a ver a mi hermana mayor. La cual estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en el mostrador.

—¡Sakura! —gritó caminando hacia mí y abrazándome fuertemente.

—¡Te extrañé mucho!

—¡Yo también! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —comentó soltándome.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, además fue algo que se nos ocurrió de improviso —expliqué al tiempo en el que nos sentábamos en los bancos frente a la barra.

—¿Nos?

—Si, yo vine con Sasuke —los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron como platos.

—¿Vinieron juntos? —preguntó sorprendida, yo sólo asentí—. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

—Él y yo somos amigos. No pienses cosas raras —le advertí, antes de que comenzara a soltarme un sermón.

—Me alegra escucharlo —me dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Y… sabes algo de Gaara?

—Terminó conmigo, se fue y no he sabido nada de él en un mes… Lo mejor será que siga con mí vida —hablar del tema me irritaba un poco.

—¿Y si vuelve?

—No sé… tal vez no vuelva —murmuré esquivando su mirada—. Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Kasumi comprendió a la perfección que yo no deseaba hablar del tema, así que se puso a contarme sus novedades. Pero no presté la más minima de la atención, mi mente comenzó a divagar, ¿Cómo estaría _él_?... un par de horas más tarde, Sasuke apareció de nuevo. Él y mi hermana intercambiaron una pequeña conversación y después nos despedimos para salir del local. Nos subimos al auto y lo puso en marcha, la verdad no sabía a donde íbamos, pero era divertido. Así que me dediqué a buscar algo en la radio… segundos después encontré una canción que me gustó, así que comencé a cantar alegremente. Cuando ésta terminó, le pregunté a Sasuke a donde íbamos y me ignoró… parecía que estaba muy concentrado en algo.

— ¡Sasuke! — grité cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — bufó.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy distraído… ¿Algo te molesta? — le pregunté tratando de que me dijera algo.

— No — dijo cortantemente — Es sólo que estoy pensando en cosas —

— Ya… bien — no le dije más. Así que le subí a la música y fije mi vista en la ventanilla.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Durante el resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio… pronto llegamos a un punto medio entre mi casa y la de Naruto. Era un tramo de bosque, el cual yo no visitaba mucho… aunque según recuerdo mí rubio amigo si.

Ambos bajamos del auto y observé el lugar. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así podía observar muchos árboles; a lo lejos se veía el lago, la luna se reflejaba muy bien en todo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté dudosa de si recibiría respuesta ó no.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —murmuró sin verme. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano, para después comenzar a caminara hacia algún lugar.

Después de caminar como tres minutos. Llegamos al borde del lago, la vista era muy linda, creo que de ahí se veía mi casa y la de Naruto.

—Mira eso —me dijo viendo hacia arriba. Levanté mi cabeza y observé una pequeña casita de madera sobre uno de los árboles. ¡Vaya, yo no sabía nada de esa casita!

—Es linda ¿De quién es? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Itachi nos ayudó al dobe y a mí a construirla cuando teníamos como siete años —me explicó sin dejar de verla—. Era nuestro lugar de "chicos", por eso es que nunca te lo dijo —eso era muy tierno—. Siempre veníamos aquí a pasar el rato ó a platicar, a veces yo venía sólo cuando ustedes estaban juntos. Imaginaba como sería pasar tiempo los tres juntos sin que tú y yo quisiéramos matarnos —solté una pequeña risa.

Eso me recordó muchas cosas, Sasuke y yo siempre que estábamos juntos peleábamos como perros y gatos. Naruto sólo nos separaba y nos regañaba. Todo era tan divertido.

—Comprendo como te sentías —le dije viéndolo a los ojos—. A mí me pasaba lo mismo, siempre que Naruto estaba contigo yo me quedaba sola en mí casa, pensando ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Y ¿Cómo sería estar con los dos sin pelear?... creo que nuestro orgullo nos impedía avanzar

—Hmph, si —parecía un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero ahora es diferente, somos buenos amigos —le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Eso parece, por eso te traje, quería compartir contigo este lugar —explicó seriamente.

—Gracias… me alegra que seamos amigos —le dije honestamente.

—Lo sé —quizá él aún no lograba olvidarme, pero yo a él si, y necesitaba dejárselo muy claro.

—

A la mañana siguiente, el tiempo se nos pasó volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos de camino hacia Tokio. Una vez que llegué a mi dormitorio, me dejé caer en mi cama, estaba muerta y debía reponer fuerzas antes de entrar a trabajar al bar.

—¡Frentona! —gritó una voz muy conocida por mí.

—Cerda, déjame dormir —gruñí tapando mi cara con mi almohada.

—¡Todavía de que no me ves en casi dos días, me hablas de esa manera! —Ino podía ser tan fastidiosa—. Además, ya casi es hora de que entres a trabajar —asomé mi cabeza y observé el reloj: ¡Las seis treinta! ¿Tan rápido?, sentí que apenas dormí un poco y mi turno empezaba a las siete.

Me levanté rápidamente, me di una ducha y me arreglé, todo en tiempo record, tenía diez minutos para llegar al bar.

—Sakura debemos hablar —me dijo Ino mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

—Ahora no, tengo prisa —contesté sin verla.

—Es que es importante —insistió.

—Será más tarde ¿si?, o me lo dices camino al bar —dejé el cepillo, tomé mi chamarra, mis llaves y mi móvil.

—Bien —y acto seguido salimos rumbo al Rakuen.

—¡Por cierto!, tengo algo que decirte —exclamé alegremente.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Sasuke por fin comprendió que sólo podemos ser amigos! —exclamé emocionada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si —le dije con una gran sonrisa, mi amiga no dijo nada. Y de pronto ya habíamos llegado al bar—. Ya no me dijiste nada… pero al rato hablamos ¿si? —le dije mientras abría la puerta.

—No Sakura, es que yo trataba de decirte que… —escuché que me decía mientras entrábamos al lugar. Al instante mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Eso es lo que trataba de decirte —murmuró.

De pie frente a la barra se encontraba él.

—Gaara —murmuré viéndolo fijamente.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi catorce, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**REENCUENTRO**

**. **

Es increíble que ya haya pasado todo el mes. Durante toda mi estadía en la escuela de escritores, me la pasé muy bien. Las clases eran magnificas y siempre aprendía cosas extraordinarias, definitivamente era lo que siempre soñé. Pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo que me hacía sentir vacío…_ Sakura_. Ella me hacía mucha falta, la extrañaba tanto que me era difícil pensar en otra cosa, y eso que me había propuesto no pensar en ella. Ese fue el principal motivo por el cual no le escribí, ni le llamé por teléfono… sabía de sobra que en cuanto escuchará su voz ó supiera algo de ella, todo se iría por la borda, ¿Pero a quién engaño? La verdad es que ella se convirtió en lo más importante para mí. En cuanto finalizó el curso, entregaron las cinco becas para estudiar en esa escuela, pero justo antes de que me dijeran si había logrado quedarme, tomé la decisión de rechazar la beca. Quizá era una estupidez, pero me dí cuenta de que sin Sakura, mi vida no poseía mucho sentido y la inspiración se iba de mí.

Una vez que estuve fuera de esa escuela, tomé el avión de regreso a Tokio… aunque no lo demostrara mucho, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla. El domingo por la tarde llegué a mi casa, acomodé mis cosas y salí rumbo al bar. Mientras caminaba, varias preguntas invadían mi mente: ¿Sakura será capaz de perdonarme? ¿Y qué tal si ya no me quiere? Me sentía un poco inquieto, pero pronto mis preguntas tendrían respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué a la barra, ¿Acaso ese era el amigo de Sakura?... tomé asiento en uno de los bancos y esperé.

—¿Me podrías servir una cerveza? — le pregunté, al ver que no me prestaba la más minima atención, ya que parecía estar acomodando algo en uno de los estantes.

—¡Claro! —exclamó aún sin verme—. Aquí tiene su… ¿Gaara? —parecía muy sorprendido de verme. Yo sólo moví la cabeza en señal de saludo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?... Es decir ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace rato —justo antes de que dijera algo más, alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡Gaara!

—Hola Tenten —la saludé tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? —demasiadas preguntas.

—Hmph.

—¿Por qué te desapareciste tanto tiempo? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti —me reclamó.

—Es sólo que estuve muy ocupado…

—Eres un idiota —no dije nada… sólo la miré con el ceño fruncido ¿A qué venía esa frase?

Durante las siguientes dos horas; Neji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba estuvieron bombardeándome con preguntas. Bueno, quizá no como tal, pero si conversaban conmigo. Al ver a la mayoría ahí, supuse que _ella_ llegaría pronto… algo dentro de mí se removía inquieto.

—Sabes que lo que hiciste fue estúpido —me dijo Neji fríamente—. No debiste terminar con ella… prácticamente se la dejaste en bandeja de plata a Sasuke —sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho ¿Eso que significaba?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con un poco de molestia.

—Sólo porque eres mi amigo te lo diré, porque ya sabes que estos problemas no me gustan —se detuvo un momento—. Desde que te fuiste, ella se sumió en una profunda tristeza… ¿Y quién crees que fue su _"paño de lágrimas"_?

—Hmph —no sabía ni que pensar, Neji tenía mucha razón. Justo en ese momento, una persona pasó a un lado de mí rápidamente… _Sakura_. Ni si quiera se digno a mirarme, eso debe ser porque sigue molesta conmigo ó por algo más.

—o—o—

Me quedé parada como una tonta, sentía ganas de besarlo, pero también de golpearlo por terminar conmigo. Antes de que él se girara a verme, decidí apresurarme a los vestidores. Después de todo ya es tarde y yo debo trabajar. Obligué a mis piernas a caminar rápidamente y pasé sin si quiera mirarlo. Entré al área reservada para empleados y me cambié de ropa, sentía un poco de nervios, pero no podía huir. Así que respiré hondo y salí.

—¡Sakura-Chan! —gritó mi mejor amigo al ver que me acercaba a la barra.

—Hola Naruto —lo saludé con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo va todo? —le pregunté tratando de no mirar a nadie más.

—¡Bien, dattebayo! —exclamó alegremente—. ¿Y qué tal su escapada? —me preguntó pícaramente. ¿Por qué debía preguntarme eso ahora? ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra discreción?

—Hablamos de eso luego, ¿si? —murmuré, tratando de que sólo me escuchara él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar algo, alguien más intervino.

—Hola Sakura —me saludó Tenten, parándose a un lado de mí.

—Hola —la saludé, agradeciendo infinitamente que interrumpiera al indiscreto de mi amigo. Después de todo, no quería que Gaara escuchara y se imaginara cosas que no son.

—¿Ya viste quien regresó? —me preguntó discretamente. Tan sólo asentí con la cabeza, por una fracción de segundo levanté la vista y pude observar a Neji conversando con Gaara… aunque éste me miraba de soslayo.

—Sakura-Chan ¿Qué harás mañana? —escuché que de pronto me preguntaban.

—¿Qué? —dije confundida.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —volvió a repetir Naruto.

—Nada… es mi día de descanso ¿Por qué?

—Pues, es que Hinata no estará conmigo y como ya debo regresar al Instituto… quería saber si podía pasar un día contigo y con el teme —me explicó tranquilamente.

¡Es verdad, Naruto pronto debe irse!

—¡Claro que si! —exclamé sonriente—. Te aseguró que a Sasuke también le agradará la idea —conforme terminé la frase, recordé algo importante.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó la castaña, supongo que mi expresión debía ser algo impresionante.

—No —mentí—. Hay que trabajar —murmuré forzando una sonrisa.

Todos volvimos a nuestras labores, me encaminé a atender un par de mesas para distraerme. La verdad es que me preocupaban muchas cosas.

Ya habían pasado como tres horas… el lugar estaba lleno, así que estaba muy entretenida atendiendo a los clientes. El turno de Naruto finalizó a las diez, así que sólo quedábamos Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru y yo. Mantenía mi mente ocupada en el trabajo. Hasta que en un pequeño momento de descanso, me dirigía a la barra, cuando cierto pelirrojo me interceptó.

—Sakura, ¿Cuánto más piensas evitarme? —me dijo parándose frente a mí. Lo que estaba sintiendo era muy difícil de explicar.

—No te evito —le dije fríamente.

—Entonces habla conmigo —lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—No hay nada de que hablar —le dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —replicó molesto.

—¿Por qué volviste? —le pregunté sin cambiar mi tono de voz.

—Porque debemos hablar —me dijo viéndome fijamente.

—Todo está dicho… tú dejaste todo muy claro antes de desaparecer —le dije firmemente—. Todo es simple: tú te fuiste y yo seguí con mi vida —Gaara arqueó una ceja y trató de poner sus mano sobre la mías.

—Espero no interrumpir —no necesitaba girarme, para saber quien era el dueño de esa voz.

—Hmph, ¿Se te perdió algo _Uchiha_? —gruñó el pelirrojo fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada.

—Yo puedo decirte lo mismo —musitó fríamente.

—Escucha Gaara, yo te busco luego ¿si? Ahora estoy trabajando —intervine, antes de que pasará algo más.

—Hmph —se giró y salió del lugar. Una vez que lo vi salir, solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y me giré para ver a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué interviniste?

—Porque no me gusta que te haga daño —me dijo seriamente. A pesar de todo, creo que el pelirrojo sigue sin agradarle.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola… es algo entre él y yo —murmuré seriamente.

—Hmph.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo limpio, todos salimos. Me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Una vez que nos despedimos de todos, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a mi dormitorio.

—¿Podemos desviarnos un poco? —le pregunté con nerviosismo.

—¿A dónde?

—Necesito que me acompañes con… Gaara —murmuré viendo por la ventanilla.

—Hmph —le indiqué las calles y rápidamente llegamos.

—Gracias por traerme… —guardé silencio unos segundos—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Cómo volverás?

—No te preocupes —bajé del auto y llamé a la puerta, unos segundos después me dejó entrar.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al entrar nuevamente a ese lugar, pasamos a la sala y nos mantuvimos en silencio.

—¿Te desperté? —le pregunté tontamente.

—Esperaba que vinieras —me dijo viéndome fijamente.

—Yo… siento como te traté en el bar, pero es que no me esperaba verte —le dije mientras le daba una mirada rápida al lugar.

—Lo sé —mordí mi labio, ¿Por dónde iniciar?—. ¿Y cómo has estado? —me preguntó de repente.

—Bien —esto era muy incomodo.

—Sakura… siento lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos —me dijo con un leve deje de tristeza—. Pero ya veo que fue una decisión correcta —lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

—¿Eso qué significa? —le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Te conozco Sakura y se ve claramente que tú y el Uchiha tienen una relación —me dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué?

Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe.

—o—o—

Sentía como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar, comienzo a creer que lo mejor fue haberme quedado en Hong Kong. En el momento en que la volví a ver, sentí unas profundas ganas de besarla, acariciarla, de estar con ella. La observaba de soslayo conversar con su amigo, al tiempo en que escuchaba lo que Neji me decía… quizá si fue un gran error haber terminado con ella, pero era necesario. De no haberlo hecho, me hubiera estado preguntando a cada minuto si ella estaría sola ó con alguien más… mientras que así, me repetía mentalmente que ella era libre de estar con quien ella deseara.

Luego de una hora, me acerqué a ella con la intención de aclarar un poco las cosas, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Pude comprobar que estaba molesta conmigo y no la culpo… pero además de eso, por la manera en la que el Uchiha intervino en la nula conversación que sosteníamos, me di cuenta que tienen una especie de relación.

Me maldije por ser tan estúpido, era lógico que ella decidiera rehacer su vida, luego de lo que yo le hice. Caminé a mi casa y una vez ahí; me dejé caer en el sofá… ¿Y ahora? Lo único que venía a mi mente, era sellar el asunto con ella y regresar por donde vine. Pasada la media noche, llamaron a mi puerta, la hora de la verdad había llegado… abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar. La tensión se sentía en el aire; ¿Cómo se supone que debía iniciar la conversación?

—¿Estás diciéndome que crees que Sasuke y yo…? —murmuró confundida. ¿Para qué se hacia la inocente?

—Es lo que veo, no intentes engañarme —desvié la mirada de ella y volví a hablar—. ¿Sabes?, me alegro por ti, espero que seas muy feliz con él. Al fin pude comprobar que tú amor era para él —creo que el tono de mi voz era más frío de lo normal, pero no podía evitarlo.

—o—o—

Estaba en shock, ¿Realmente Gaara piensa que Sasuke y yo somos pareja?… una profunda ira me envolvió ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! —grité al tiempo en que lo encaraba y lo miraba con rabia. Prácticamente me estaba diciendo que me daba su bendición para estar con Sasuke ¿A caso no le importa lo que yo siento?—. ¿Me estás diciendo que deseas que yo sea feliz con Sasuke? —el pelirrojo me encaró y no cambió su expresión.

—¿Por qué te molesta? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!, lo más seguro es que él ya no quiera estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué no mejor me dices que encontraste a alguien mejor que yo? —sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

—Hmph.

—¿Sabes que…? —solté un suspiro, buscando calmarme un poco—. No debiste volver, ¿Qué clase de "amor" era el que supuestamente me tenías?, ¿Cómo es posible que en un mes todo tú amor haya desaparecido?, Eres tan egoísta y tan cobarde, que en lugar de luchar por mí decides lanzarme a los brazos de otro… —tomé un respiro más—. Quiero que esto te quede bien claro, quizá si cometí un error al no darle una oportunidad a Sasuke ¿Y sabes porque no se la dí?, porque yo le dije que te amaba, pero ahora veo que tú no me amas y quizá jamás lo hiciste… no quiero hablar contigo nunca más —y sin más, me giré y salí corriendo de ahí. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos de manera estrepitosa ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de nuevo? ¿Por qué maldita sea?... corrí con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba gritar y llorar.

—o—o—

No comprendo nada. Primero Neji me dice que el Uchiha y Sakura se la pasaron juntos todo este tiempo, luego lo del bar y ahora... ella me dice que me ama. Definitivamente soy un idiota, quizá no debí sacar mis conclusiones antes de hablar con ella. De todo lo que me dijo tiene razón, soy un cobarde porque ni si quiera traté de luchar nuestro amor.

Dos minutos después de que ella salió corriendo, tomé mi chamarra y salí tras ella, por como se veía el cielo, parecía que estaba por llover. ¿Dónde buscar?... no creo que haya ido a su dormitorio _¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

Analicé mis opciones, así que decidí verificar en su dormitorio. Una vez que llegué, golpeé la puerta con insistencia hasta que una rubia apareció adormilada.

—¿Gaara? —murmuró tratando de ahogar un bostezo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Y Sakura? —pregunté con rapidez.

—No sé, imagino que debe estar en el bar —contestó confundida.

—Ahí no está —aseguré sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Pues… —se detuvo un momento a meditar su respuesta—. Quizá entonces esté con Sasuke —fruncí mi ceño aún más y mi mandíbula se tensó al escuchar eso.

—Hmph… gracias —farfullé sin mucho ánimo y me giré para salir del lugar. ¿Era posible que ella fuera con él?

¿Por qué siempre él? No me iba a rebajar a ir a su departamento, así que tras pensarlo un poco, decidí llamar a alguien que quizá aclararía mis dudas. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número con rapidez, esperé a que sonara y luego de un par de tonos, me contestó.

—Neji, necesito un favor —le dije velozmente.

—_¿Gaara? ¿Qué sucede?_ —me preguntó.

—¿Sabes si Sakura está con Sasuke?

—_No… yo estoy con Tenten viendo una película en la sala y ella no ha venido para nada… quizá esté en otro lado_ —eso era ganancia.

—Gracias —y sin más corté la llamada. Y de pronto una idea más acudió a mi mente.

—o—o—

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, pareciera que tratan de acompañarme en mi dolor. Me dejé caer sobre la fría banca, al tiempo en que limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas… lo más seguro es que ahora Gaara se vaya y yo me quede sola de nuevo.

¿Por qué siempre me tengo que quedar sola?

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?

No podía continuar así, me prometí que jamás volvería a llorar. Respiré profundamente, lo mejor será olvidarme de él.

—¿Por qué tengo que amarte así… Gaara? —murmuré con profunda tristeza, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer un poco más fuerte.

—Porque yo te amo así, ó más —al instante levanté la cabeza y me topé con dos orbes aguamarina que me miraban fijamente.

—Gaara —susurré.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Una canción, un perdón

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi quince, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UNA CANCIÓN, UN PERDÓN**

**. **

—¿Por qué tengo que amarte así… Gaara? —murmuré con profunda tristeza, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer un poco más fuerte.

—Porque yo te amo así, ó más —al instante levanté la cabeza y me topé con dos orbes aguamarina que me miraban fijamente.

—Gaara —susurré—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al tiempo en que limpiaba los restos de lagrimas de mis mejillas, que comenzaban a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia.

—Perdóname —murmuró al tiempo en que se acercaba más a mi. Me puse de pie y me alejé de él, nuestras miradas no se perdieron en ni un sólo instante.

—No quiero escucharte… yo no te pedí que me siguieras —le dije tratando de sonar fría, cosa que me resultaba un poco difícil.

—No seas testaruda —se acercó nuevamente, al tiempo en que yo retrocedía—. Por favor _princesita_ —agregó de una manera muy suave, raro en él pues normalmente era más frío.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! —nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, al tiempo en que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de manera más estrepitosa. Sentía como la ropa se mojaba más y más, logrando que se pegara a mi cuerpo... deseaba huir de ahí ¿Por qué decidió seguirme? ¿Es que acaso ahora si deseaba luchar por mí?

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado, logró acercarse a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Traté de zafarme del agarre, pero la fuerza que ejercía en mí era más fuerte.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité nuevamente.

—Sakura —su tono de voz era nuevamente serio y frío, sentí como pegaba más su cuerpo al mío—. Perdóname por todo —a pesar de la lluvia y de lo helado que se estaba poniendo el clima… sentía como algo me quemaba por dentro. Tan sólo el hecho de sentir su cuerpo rozar con el mío era como sentir una braza ardiente, deseaba tanto poder besarlo y abrazarlo por completo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hacía, si ya me había pedido perdón?

—No puedo —y de golpe me separé nuevamente de él—. Tú te fuiste y terminaste conmigo de una manera muy injusta —hice una pequeña pausa—. Durante un mes no supe nada de ti… y cuando por fin te decides a aparecer, me juzgas sin si quiera dejarme hablar… ¿Y crees que con un simple "perdóname" todo quedará arreglado?

—o—o—

Cada una de sus palabras era muy cierta.

Ella estaba muy dolida por todo lo que había pasado, y yo la comprendía a la perfección… ¿Pero qué debía decirle? las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte, a veces pienso que mi orgullo me impide expresarme como es debido.

—Quizá no es suficiente, pero siempre se comienza por algo —traté de pensar en una manera de poder expresarme mejor y nada, sólo había algo que venía a mi mente.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y esta vez no retrocedió, respiré profundamente y comencé a cantar cerca de su oído una vieja canción que rondaba mi mente…

_No digas que es tarde,_

_que mucho esperaste y ya no piensas volver,_

_di que aun hay tiempo,_

_para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,_

_porque yo nunca te olvide._

Esperaba que ella prosiguiera y nada, lo único que lograba escuchar era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia. El tiempo transcurría de manera lenta, hasta que de pronto escuché que soltaba un pequeño suspiro, para después comenzar a cantar…

_Te fuiste de pronto,_

_poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor,_

_y al verme sola_

_juré arrancarte de raíz pero no,_

_la verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios al escuchar su hermosa voz muy cerca de mi oído, enredé mis manos en su cintura nuevamente y continuamos cantando…

_Te necesito_

_no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar, _

_te necesito_

_no hay mas que hablar_

_sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad._

Me separé un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ¡que idiota había sido! Jamás debí terminar con ella por una tontería. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la observé con detenimiento, no podía resistirme más… así que me acerqué lentamente hasta lograr atrapar sus labios.

—o—o—

¡Soy débil! Lo reconozco… en un momento estaba llena de coraje y de tristeza y al siguiente instante ya me encontraba sonriendo como una tonta.

¿Pero quién podría resistirse a esos hermosos ojos aguamarina?

En cuanto escuché que me pidió perdón, me quedé atónita, yo sé perfectamente lo difícil que debió haber sido para él decir algo así. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y mi enojo comenzaba a irse por la borda ¿Cómo lograba tener ese efecto en mí?... y luego se acerca nuevamente a mí y comienza a cantar una canción en mi oído, justo en ese instante sentí unas enormes ganas de besarlo, sólo él se disculparía con una canción.

Luego de que cantó la primer estrofa, guardó silencio… ¿A caso esperaba que yo cantara con él?... me sonrojé de inmediato y mordí mi labio. Tras analizarlo por unos segundos, solté un suspiro y continué con la canción.

Sentí como colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y se pegaba nuevamente a mí, guardamos silencio nuevamente y clavó su mirada sobre la mía, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Poco a poco nuestros rostros comenzaron a juntarse, hasta que nuestros labios llegaron a rozarse… llevé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

Unos segundos después; la falta de aire logró que nos separáramos levemente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, decidí continuar con la canción…

_Fue todo un mal sueño,_

_tan sólo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí,_

_rompe el silencio_

_y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,_

_esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder_.

Para mi sorpresa; mi pelirrojo continuó cantando…

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti,_

_y por eso estoy aquí_

_rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti._

Abrí los ojos y sonreí nuevamente, para después cantar una estrofa más con él…

_Te necesito_

_no hay mas que hablar_

_que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar, _

_te necesito_

_no hay mas que hablar_

_sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad._

—o—o—

—Siento no tener nada más que ofrecerte —me dijo al tiempo en que yo terminaba de secarme con la toalla y tomaba las prendas que me había ofrecido. Luego de que nos besáramos una vez más bajo la lluvia… decidimos que era hora de buscar algún refugio si no queríamos enfermarnos, así que nos apresuramos al dormitorio de Sakura, ya que era lo más cercano.

—No te preocupes —murmuré al tiempo en que observaba la bermuda color negro y la sudadera de igual color que acababa de pasarme. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, esta ropa no es precisamente de mujer—. Esto no es tuyo ¿cierto? —no pude evitar que sonara como un reclamo. Sakura pareció tensarse un poco.

—No —me dijo negando con la cabeza—. Es de… Sasuke —¿Qué? Mi mandíbula se tensó por completo ¿Cómo es que había llegado esto aquí?—. ¡Pero no pienses mal! —exclamó con rapidez—. Esa ropa la tengo yo… porque él me la prestó un día y yo me la quedé para lavarla, pero aún no se la he devuelto.

—Hmph —observé un segundo más la ropa ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de rechazarla?—. ¿Y tú la usaste, porqué…?

—Yo la necesitaba, él me la prestó y asunto arreglado… ahora vístete ó te enfermarás —¿A caso me lo estaba ordenando?, la observé con los ojos entrecerrados un par de segundos antes de que abandonara el baño velozmente, seguro no quería que la invadiera con más preguntas. Tras analizar mis opciones, no me quedó más remedio que ponerme esa ropa. Luego de un par de minutos, salí del baño y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, ya que era la una de la madrugada y la chica de cabello rubio dormía del otro lado de la habitación. Me acerqué a la dueña de los ojos jade, la cual ya se encontraba acostada en su cama, y me acomodé a su lado.

—Que descanses —me dijo antes de depositar un corto beso en mis labios. Pasé una mano alrededor de su cintura y la atraje más a mí. Extrañaba tanto tenerla así… su olor a cerezos me inundaba por completo, la observé por unos minutos antes de que el cansancio me venciera por completo.

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba de algún lado, logró despertarme. Así que tras soltar un pequeño gruñido, logré abrir los ojos lentamente y justo en ese instante un ruido un tanto mayor me despertó por completo. Me incorporé levemente para observar a la rubia que se movía por la habitación a hurtadillas.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —me preguntó murmurando para evitar despertar a la dueña de la melena rosada. Yo sólo me limité a negar con la cabeza—. Que alivio… bueno, pues yo ya me iba… nos veremos más tarde —y sin más salió de la habitación.

Solté un pequeño suspiro al tiempo en que me volvía a recostar en la cama, era un alivio que Ino decidiera dejarnos solos. Observé el reloj que se encontraba sobre la repisa y me di cuenta de que ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, tenía mucho que no dormía hasta tarde. Durante los siguientes minutos me la pasé observando a Sakura dormir, lucía tan tranquila, que no deseaba despertarla. Un rato después se movió ligeramente y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—o—o—

Abrí ligeramente los ojos al tiempo en que reprimía un bostezo, traté de estirar mi cuerpo, pero algo me lo impidió. De repente, los recuerdos de hace unas horas golpearon mi mente y una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios.

—Buenos días —murmuré fijando mi vista en sus hermosos ojos.

—Buenos días —contestó son su característico tono de voz.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —le pregunté al tiempo en que me pegaba más a él y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

—Mejor que nunca —no pude evitar que un sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas. Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé con delicadeza en los labios.

Realmente extrañaba hacer eso, mi corazón latía de manera desbocada, al igual que sentía como si miles de mariposas invadieran mi estomago. —¿Y tú?

—Mejor que nunca —repetí la misma frase, al tiempo en que sonreía. Permanecimos así, observándonos en silencio, hasta que de pronto el pareció recordar algo.

—Ahora me responderás algo —aseguró con aparente tranquilidad—. No quiero que pienses que es por celos… pero me encantaría que me dijeras… ¿Cómo es que tienes esta ropa? —rodé los ojos ¡Él si que sabía como arruinar un buen momento!

—Ya te lo dije… Yo la necesitaba, él me la prestó y asunto arreglado —repetí lo mismo que le había dicho en la noche. La verdad es que ya imaginaba que si era por celos.

—Sakura —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. Solté un suspiro.

—Te lo diré —respiré profundamente—. Lo que pasa es que una noche me quedé en su casa y me prestó esa ropa para dormir —solté rápidamente. Tampoco planeaba decirle que habíamos dormido en la misma cama—. No tienes porque estar celoso… Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos —añadí con tranquilidad. Su expresión se ensombreció notablemente—. Gaara —inicié nuevamente—. Durante éste mes que estuviste lejos, Sasuke estuvo conmigo, jamás me dejó sola para que no estuviera triste. Y nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, él por fin entendió que sólo somos amigos. Además quiero que te quedé algo bien claro… Yo te amo a ti y sólo a ti —le dije mientras acariciaba su fría mejilla.

—Perdón… pero no pude evitarlo —sentí como acariciaba mi espalda—. Siento mucho que sufrieras tanto, yo también te extrañé mucho… sabes que te amo —nos volvimos a besar una vez más.

—Lo único que ahora me importa es que ya estás aquí… conmigo —murmuré esbozando una sonrisa.

—Claro que si, _princesita_ —una muy pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios; eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que lo veía así, por lo tanto, no pude evitar sentirme aún más feliz.

—

Luego de un par de horas, ya me encontraba camino hacia el parque. Por poco y olvidaba que Naruto me había pedido vernos, ya que pronto se iría a la universidad nuevamente.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-Chan! —gritó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hola! —lo saludé mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Y a dónde planeas que vayamos? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pues… podemos ir a la torre de Tokio y luego ir por el dobe al trabajo —era buena la idea, así que asentí y nos pusimos en marcha.

Durante el camino nos mantuvimos conversando de un millón de cosas. Sus clases, su relación con Hinata, sus planes, mis clases, y muchas cosas más. Definitivamente le estaba yendo de maravilla y me alegraba mucho por él.

—¿Y cuándo planeas contarme la noticia? —me preguntó de repente mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino.

—¿Cuál noticia?

—¡Vamos Sakura-Chan! ¡No soy tan despistado como parezco! —creo que sé a que se refiere.

—Lo siento, pero es que todo pasó tan rápido —le dije apenada—. Pero bueno… ¡Gaara y yo somos novios de nuevo! —exclamé muy feliz.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó eufóricamente, tanto que las personas del lugar nos miraron de manera extraña.

—Naruto, no grites —lo regañé.

—¡Perdón! Pero es que ya me lo imaginaba… te brillan los ojos de felicidad dattebayo! —exclamó alegremente.

—¿Así? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Si, además estás muy sonriente —me sonrojé levemente.

—Pues, eso es cierto —admití—. Soy muy feliz.

—Oye… ¿Y qué pasará con el teme? ¿Qué pasó en su viaje?

—Por fin comprendió que sólo podemos ser amigos… me siento un poco mal. Pero sé que algún día encontrará a alguien que lo ame mucho.

—¡Eso espero dattebayo!

El resto del día nos la pasamos muy divertidos, estuvimos recordando cosas y conversando animadamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien. De verdad lo extrañaría mucho.

—o—o—

Durante la tarde me la pasé reacomodando mi departamento, había muchas cosas que hacer. Una vez que terminé, me di un baño y me arreglé para ir al bar, había quedado de encontrarme con Sakura ahí… y de paso aprovecharía para hablar con Asuma para saber si podía recuperar mi trabajo.

Una vez que entré, me topé con Neji y Tenten. Me quedé conversando con ellos un rato, en tanto esperaba que Asuma se desocupara para atenderme.

—¡Me alegra mucho que las cosas se arreglaran! —exclamó Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Hmph.

—Al menos aprendiste tú lección —me dijo Neji seriamente.

—Si; ahora las cosas serán diferentes —murmuré fijando mi vista en mi bebida. Justo en ese momento apareció Asuma, se acercó a nosotros y se quedó unos minutos preguntándome sobre mi estancia en la escuela de escritores. Luego de nuestro corto intercambio de palabras, le pregunté si podía regresar a trabajar en el bar y accedió. Cerca de las ocho de la noche; Ino se unió a nuestra conversación, pues esperaba a que Shikamaru terminara con su turno en el bar. Nos mantuvimos en la barra conversando, ó al menos, las chicas lo hacían; yo prefería mantenerme callado y con la vista fija en la puerta… esperaba con ansias a que Sakura llegara.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió pero únicamente dejó ver a la persona menos deseada para mí: _Uchiha_. Rápidamente clavó sus ojos en nosotros ó en mí y se acercó tranquilamente.

—Debemos hablar —me dijo y después se encaminó hacía el otro extremo del bar. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y decidí seguirlo.

—o—o—

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegamos al bar. La verdad es que intentamos ir por Sasuke a su trabajo, pero le surgió una junta y tuvo que quedarse, así que Naruto y yo nos entretuvimos visitando otros lugares. Fue bastante divertido, es tan desesperantemente entretenido.

Cuando estábamos por llegar al bar, decidimos pasar al departamento por Hinata, la cual seguramente ya había regresado de arreglar unos cuantos asuntos. La verdad es que estaba algo ansiosa por volver a estar con mi pelirrojo, un mes separados fue demasiado para mí, tanto que ahora ya no quiero separarme de él.

Entramos al bar y divisamos a los chicos sentados frente a la barra.

—Hola —los saludamos, todos nos respondieron con un poco de seriedad—. ¿Pasa algo? —les pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Pues… —Ino trató de decirme algo, pero al parecer las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasa dattebayo? —preguntó esta vez mi rubio amigo.

—Véanlo ustedes mismos —murmuró Tenten con la vista fija hacia el otro extremo del bar. Lentamente giré mi rostro y traté de enfocar la mirada hacia donde ellos veían… un par de segundos después lo vi ¿A caso estaba soñando?

—¿Pero qué…? —mis ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Eso era una alucinación ¿cierto?

¿Sasuke y Gaara hablando… _civilizadamente_?

—

_Continuará…_

—

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. ¿Aceptarías?

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capi dieciséis, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Gaara como Sakura, serán los narradores.**

**.**

**MI ADORADO TORMENTO**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¿ACEPTARÍAS?**

**. **

¿Sasuke y Gaara hablando… _civilizadamente_? Claro, si es que a _eso_ se le puede llamar civilizado. Parece que están… ¿discutiendo?

—¿Cuánto llevan así? —preguntó Naruto con intriga, imagino que esto le sorprende tanto como a mí.

—Pues… como diez minutos —contestó Tenten.

—Debo ir con ellos —murmuré sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—No creo que sea oportuno —me dijo Neji con seriedad—. Lo mejor será que ellos hablen solos.

—¿Pero hablar de qué? Ellos ni si quiera se agradan —le dije aún sin verlo. La situación comenzaba a irrítame demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que ese par hablaba? ¿Y por qué yo no podía estar presente?

—Tranquila Sakura-Chan —murmuró mi rubio amigo al tiempo en que pasaba un brazo por mis hombros—. Esperemos cinco minutos más y luego podrás ir con ellos —esto en definitiva era muy raro.

Los segundos transcurrían de manera lenta, todo el bullicio del lugar desapareció para mí en su totalidad. Lo único que lograba escuchar eran los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración que amenazaba con tornarse un poco más agitada. ¿No estaba exagerando ó si? Digo porque no todos los días se ve a tú muy posesivo amigo y ex novio, hablar con tu muy celoso y actual novio.

Me quedé observando el rostro de cada uno. Ambos tenían expresiones frías y sombrías, se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y parecían querer golpearse en cualquier instante.

¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no soporto la angustia! ¿De qué tanto hablan esos dos?

—o—o—

A pesar del ruido del lugar, entre nosotros permanecía un silencio demasiado denso. Me recargué en la pared y él en el extremo de una de las mesas de billar, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, al igual que yo a él. Realmente no sabía cual era el propósito de esta conversación, pero podía darme una idea.

—¿Y bien? —musité sin apartar la vista de él.

—Hmph, imagino que arreglaste las cosas con Sakura —aseguró sin expresión alguna.

—Aunque no te guste —le dije con el mismo tono de voz que usaba.

—Cierto, no me gusta, pero es su decisión —contestó secamente.

—Hmph… ¿Y vienes a obligarme a dejarla? —pregunté con cierta diversión en la voz. Si Uchiha deseaba pelea, yo se la daría.

—No —su respuesta me sorprendió—. Ella es mi amiga y sabe lo que hace, aunque eso no significa que yo esté contento con su elección.

—Imagino que esperabas que te eligiera a ti —aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

—Quizá, pero eso ahora no importa —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Sólo quiero que sea feliz —murmuró entrecerrando aún más los ojos.

—Lo será —el silencio volvió a instalarse—. Entonces… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta conversación? —pregunté fríamente.

—Hmph —sonrió de medio lado ¿A caso algo le parecía divertido?—. Quiero que te quede algo claro. Si le haces daño, te juro que te mato.

—¿Es una amenaza? —pregunté con un poco de diversión.

—Tómalo como quieras —lo observé con detenimiento. Ambos estábamos serios, con los ojos entrecerrados y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No necesito de tus "advertencias" —le dije cortantemente—. Ella es la mujer que más amo y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara.

—Eso espero —murmuró.

—¿Interrumpo? —al instante ambos giramos la cabeza para toparnos con unos orbes color jade, hermosos. Sakura lucía algo inquieta por la situación, imagino que no se esperaba encontrarnos juntos.

—No —le dijo el Uchiha fríamente—. Justo acabamos de terminar —Sakura lo miró con un poco de duda.

—Cierto —completé viéndola fijamente.

—Y me dirán ¿De qué tanto hablaban? —nos preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Hmph… no seas molesta —le dijo el Uchiha—. Sólo aclarábamos algunas cosas.

—Nada realmente importante —le dije al tiempo en que me acercaba a ella y pasaba mis manos por su cintura.

—Fingiré que les creo… —murmuró observándonos alternamente. Segundos después apareció su rubio amigo, seguido de todos los demás. La tensión que parecía haberse instalado entre nosotros, se disipó unos minutos después. Todos nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba frente al pequeño escenario y pedimos algo de beber.

Las chicas conversaban de manera animada al igual que Naruto, me parece que a ese chico no se le agota la energía. Todas pedían que él les cantara algo y él sólo alardeaba de lo bueno que era y de lo famoso que se convertiría. Yo me sentía totalmente feliz, las cosas estaban muy bien ahora. Sakura me había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor, y eso realmente es algo que le agradezco muchísimo. Aún me sentía un poco receloso, la presencia del Uchiha no me hacía mucha gracia. Pero supongo que ya comprendió que sólo puede ser amigo de Sakura, de no ser así, no me hubiera amenazado como lo hizo.

Supongo que no puedo prohibirle a Sakura que siga siendo su amiga, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella. Tan sólo me mantendré alerta, no es que desconfíe de ella… pero no me fío de él.

—

Una semana después las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Ambos asistíamos por la mañana a la universidad y por las tardes al bar. Aún me molestaban ciertas cosas, como que a Sakura le encantara pasar tiempo con su amiguito, ó que intentara que él y yo fuéramos amigos. Ella alegaba que nosotros éramos más parecidos de lo que pensábamos, y me aseguraba que nos llevaríamos bien; pero a pesar de sus intentos, no me fiaba y apuesto a que él tampoco. Aún así, lográbamos coexistir en el mismo espacio.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos a un día de cumplir nuestro primer aniversario. Habían pasado muchas cosas… como nuestra primera navidad juntos, la cual por cierto fue extraña, ó mi cumpleaños ó el de ella.

La navidad la pasamos en su casa, pues su hermana había alegado que le tenía una sorpresa muy importante. Aún recuerdo que ese día Kasumi organizó una gran cena, a donde por su puesto, estuvieron invitados los mejores amigos de Sakura y los padres de estos. Fue una velada un tanto interesante, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí parte de una gran familia. No es que no estuviera a gusto con la mía, pero era totalmente diferente.

A todos nos tocó cantar alguna canción, contar viejas anécdotas y cosas por el estilo. La verdad me sentía un poco raro de interactuar de esa manera con esas personas; mi único consuelo fue que Sakura estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Y como bono, tenía el hecho de que el Uchiha parecía tan reacio como yo. Luego de que pasamos en Konoha casi cinco días; llegó la hora de pasar el fin de año en Suna. Al principio la sola idea me aterraba bastante, pues la única vez que habíamos estado ahí, ella no era mi novia y sólo había conocido a mi hermana y a su esposo.

Ahora tenía muy seguro que estarían mis padres y mi hermano. Mientras más nos acercábamos a mi antigua casa, la ansiedad crecía en mí. Sakura decía que no había porque preocuparse, que si yo sobreviví a una navidad en Konoha, ella sobreviviría un par de días en Suna. Para mi sorpresa, todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Claro que hubo cosas que no me agradaron del todo; como cuando mis hermanos comenzaron a contarle cosas vergonzosas sobre mí, en especial Kankuro… por suerte, no fue nada que yo no pudiera contrarrestar. Otra cosa que me sorprendió mucho, fue cuando mi padre le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Eso si que me sacó totalmente de sintonía. Hasta hace algunos meses él pensaba que yo era algo así como la deshonra de la familia y ahora.

Fuera de eso, las cosas estuvieron de lo más normal, no era algo que juntos no pudiéramos tolerar. Contando las cosas buenas y malas… este ha sido el mejor año de toda mi vida. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en conciliar el sueño, después de todo, mañana sería un día bastante agitado.

A la mañana siguiente, me apresuré a terminar los pendientes, para después ir en busca de Sakura a su dormitorio. Habíamos quedado en salir a dar un paseo, aunque ella ignoraba que le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde llegué por ella y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del edificio tomados de la mano.

—¿Ya me dirás a dónde iremos? —me preguntó con impaciencia nuevamente.

—No seas curiosa —murmuré con cierto tono de tranquilidad en la voz.

—Dime —dijo arrastrando la palabra al tiempo en que hacía un mohín. No pude evitar sonreír levemente.

—No.

—Bien —gruñó tratando de aparentar molestia, aunque en realidad yo sabía que sólo estaba ansiosa por saber a donde nos dirigíamos.

Nos mantuvimos conversando de trivialidades, mientras que caminábamos por una de las calles más transitadas de Tokio. Llegamos al parque y nos adentramos a él; diez minutos después, logramos llegar a lo que parecía ser el límite del parque.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad—. Aquí sólo hay una cerca —y tenía razón. Pero nosotros iríamos detrás de esa cerca.

—Ya lo verás —le dije al tiempo en que me acercaba a la cerca, la cual era de madera, para levantar dos tablas—. Pasa —me dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, pero accedió y atravesó al otro lado seguida de mí.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó con sorpresa—. Es muy hermoso —murmuró sin dejar de ver el paisaje que había delante de nosotros. Delante de nosotros había un pequeño valle repleto de flores, y en el centro un pequeño lago. De hecho este espacio es parte del parque, sólo que está cerrado hasta que terminen de colocar la escalera para bajar hasta él.

Me acerque a ella y la abracé por la cintura pegando mi pecho a su espalda, para después recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto —murmuró—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Ves ese edificio? —le pregunté señalando con mi mano hacia la derecha. Era un gran inmueble de veinte pisos. Sakura sólo asintió—. La vista desde el último piso es de lo mejor —murmuré en su oído.

—¡Oh! —exclamó. No podía verla, pero seguro tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debido a la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es que lograste… poner eso? —preguntó refiriéndose a un cartel que coloqué en la ventana del departamento más alto que decía: _"Te amo cerezo". _Jamás había hecho algo como eso, pero realmente no me arrepiento.

—Porque el departamento es nuestro —le dije al tiempo en que la giraba para quedar frente a ella—. Claro, si es que deseas vivir conmigo.

—Gaara —murmuró al tiempo en que me abrazaba con fuerza—. Por supuesto que si.

Esa era la opción que había estado analizando durante varios días y la verdad es que aunque en un principio pensé que podía llegar a ser algo precipitado, después decidí que no había algo que yo deseara más, que pasar el resto de mi vida con Sakura. Y me alegró mucho más el hecho de que ella accediera, ahora sí, podía disfrutar cada momento de su compañía.

—o—o—

El tiempo pasó volando, justamente tres años. Durante todos estos años muchas cosas han cambiado.

Gaara y yo llevamos viviendo juntos casi todo este tiempo, y debo decir que todos estos años con él… ¡Han sido los mejores de mi vida!

Ambos concluimos nuestras respectivas carreras con honores y dejamos de trabajar en el bar hacia casi el mismo tiempo. Yo comencé a trabajar en una agencia de publicidad muy importante, en la cual hoy en día soy de las mejores diseñadoras. Aunque realmente estoy considerando iniciar una propia junto con la cerda, así tendría más tiempo libre para… lo que vendrá. Gaara por su parte, ahora es un escritor y compositor, ha escrito dos libros que por suerte se han vendido excelentemente bien, además de que escribe canciones que luego interpretan grandes cantantes.

¡Por cierto! Además de todo eso… ¡Soy tía! Tengo dos maravillosos sobrinos. Una pequeña niña de un año llamada Amy y un niño de tres años de nombre Sora. Me alegra saber que muy pronto… espero que Gaara se ponga feliz.

Por otro lado; Naruto terminó su carrera con honores, lo que es muy sorprendente… aunque si lo pienso bien, él siempre fue perfecto para la música. Ahora es un canta-autor muy reconocido… y además de eso… ¡Esta comprometido! Lo cual me alegra mucho. Justamente hoy sábado iremos a una concierto que dará Naruto en uno de los más grandes auditorios de Tokio. ¡Me emociona mucho! Ya que tiene todo un año que no lo veo.

Ya estábamos a punto de entrar al auditorio, cuando nos topamos con los demás. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji y… Sasuke. El Uchiha sigue siendo de mis mejores amigos, él ahora es socio mayoritario de la empresa en donde comenzó a trabajar. Al parecer el dueño deseaba retirarse y vendió la mitad de sus acciones. Con un poco de dinero que tenía ahorrado y con la ayuda de Fugaku, logró comprarlo y ahora es el Gerente general. Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de verlo, pues viaja mucho. Y en cuanto a su vida amorosa… debo decir que esta muy enamorado, lo cual me alegra en demasía, ya que se lo merece totalmente.

Una vez que estuvimos todos juntos, nos adentramos en el lugar… ¡Era enorme! Imagino que debe ser muy emocionante cantar en un lugar así. Había muchísimas personas, y de sólo pensar que todos están ahí por mi amigo, me alegra mucho.

Todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares reservados, los cuales estaban prácticamente frente al escenario.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada! —exclamé como una niña pequeña.

—¡También yo! ¡Conocer a un cantante famoso es asombroso! —gritó Ino eufóricamente.

Un rato después de estar esperando, las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar. Pronto las luces del escenario se encendieron y salió Naruto y Hinata, seguidos de otros tres músicos más. Todos tomaron su posición y sus instrumentos… mi rubio amigo se acerco a la orilla del escenario y nos sonrió.

La música comenzó a sonar y así comenzó el tan anhelado concierto. ¡Realmente se había convertido en un gran cantante! Yo coreaba todas sus canciones, me encantaban totalmente. Logré observar que mis amigas estaban tan emocionadas como yo, los chicos eran otro asunto. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban muy serios y callados; ¿A caso no sabían que debían de disfrutar el concierto? ¡Uf! ¡A veces pienso que se pasan de serios!

Una hora más tarde, el concierto estaba por finalizar y eso me emocionaba, pero también me entristecía. Ya que no vería a mi amigo en un par de meses, pues debía continuar con su gira en otros lugares.

Naruto tomó el micrófono—. ¡Me alegra mucho que todos pudieran venir, dattebayo! —gritó esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡La siguiente canción la escribió un amigo mío… y me pidió que la interpretara justo ahora, ya que es una ocasión especial! —hizo una pausa ¿Un amigo suyo?—. ¡Así que espero que le guste a la persona, para la que va dirigida… la cual por cierto es mi mejor amiga, dattebayo! —dejo el micrófono.

¿Su mejor amiga? ¡Pero su mejor amiga soy yo…! Eso significa…

¿Esa canción la escribió Gaara para mí?

Lo miré de soslayo y él parecía algo ausente… ¿Qué estará tramando?... posé mi mirada nuevamente en el escenario y observé a Naruto tomar su guitarra acústica, para después comenzar a tocar.

_Tomó mi mano… Toca mi corazón_

_Me sostuvo cerca… Siempre estuviste ahí_

_A mi lado… Noche y día_

_A través de todo… Quizá pase lo que pase_

_Barrido en una onda de emoción_

_Sobrecogido en el ojo de la tormenta_

_Y siempre que tú sonríes… Apenas puedo creer que eres mía_

_Creer que eres mía_

_Este amor es irrompible… No tienes errores _

_Y cada vez que miro en tus ojos… Sé por qué_

_Este amor es intocable… Siento que mi corazón simplemente no puede negar_

_Cada vez que miro en tus ojos… Oh nena, sé por qué_

_Este amor es irrompible_

La letra de esta canción es sumamente hermosa, no puedo creer que este escrita exclusivamente para mí, ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo? ¿Gaara? ¿Cómo llegó mi Gaara al escenario?

_Compartimos la risa… Compartimos las lágrimas_

_Ambos sabemos… Que partiremos de aquí_

_Porque juntos somos fuertes… En mis brazos_

_Aquí es a donde perteneces… He sido tocado por las manos de un ángel_

_He sido bendecido por el poder del amor… Y siempre que tú sonríes_

_Apenas puedo creer que eres mía_

¡Oh por Kami!... ¡Gaara está en el escenario! cantando… para mí. ¿Cómo llegó ahí sin que yo me diera cuenta?

_Este amor es irrompible… No tienes errores _

_Y cada vez que miro en tus ojos… Sé por qué_

_Este amor es intocable… Siento que mi corazón simplemente no puede negar_

_Cada vez que miro en tus ojos… Oh nena, sé por qué_

_Este amor es irrompible_

_Este amor es irrompible… A través del fuego y la llama_

_Cuando todo termine… Nuestro amor seguirá_

La emoción que siento en estos momentos es tan difícil de explicar, Gaara y Naruto cantando juntos, una canción para mí. No sé en que momento comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos, lo único que sentía es que pequeñas gotas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Mis ojos se mantenían sobre los de mi pelirrojo, se veía sumamente atractivo cantando en el escenario. Noté como lentamente bajaba la escalera y se acercaba a mí…

_Este amor es irrompible… No tienes errores_

_Y cada vez que miro en tus ojos… Sé por qué_

_Este amor es intocable… Siento que mi corazón simplemente no puede negar_

_Cada vez susurras mi nombre… Oh nena, sé por qué_

_Porque cada vez que miro en tus ojos…Oh nena, yo sé por qué_

_Este amor es irrompible._

La melodía terminó y escuché como el público aplaudía eufórico, ó al menos eso imaginaba, porque de repente todo el ruido desapareció a mí alrededor. Sólo quedábamos Gaara y yo… se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Con una de sus manos limpió los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas, mientras que con la otra sacaba algo de su pantalón.

—Sakura… ¿Aceptarías pasar tú vida al lado de alguien como yo? —nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, sentía como mi corazón latía a toda prisa.

—¡Si, claro que si! —grité emocionada, para después lanzarme a besarlo. El mar de sentimientos que me invadían en estos momentos eran tantos, que no podía expresarlos con palabras. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba de felicidad.

Nos separamos sólo un poco, para que él tuviera la oportunidad de colocar el anillo en mi dedo. Y sin esperar un segundo más, volví a capturar sus labios en otro apasionado beso. No podía existir mujer más feliz en el mundo que yo, tenía exactamente todo lo que deseaba.

¡Definitivamente era la mejor noche de mi vida!

La emoción que siento en estos momentos no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes.

¡Gaara me pidió ser su esposa!

Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando lo conocí, que yo terminaría casada con él, me hubiera reído en su cara… pero ahora que es un hecho, no puedo ser más feliz. ¡Lo Amo!

Y la canción que escribió para la ocasión estuvo hermosa, jamás imaginé que tuvieran algo así planeado.

En cuanto terminó el concierto, todos salimos y nos encaminamos a un lugar donde se llevaría a cabo una fiesta privada para mi rubio amigo. Durante todo el camino me la pasé observando a mi pelirrojo, no sé en que momento se convirtió en un imán para mí. Aún no me lo podía creer, observé una vez más el anillo en mi dedo… simplemente perfecto. Una vez que llegamos al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, lo observé con detenimiento, ahí había muchas personas famosas. Me sentí tan orgullosa de Naruto que mi sonrisa se amplió un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Vaya, el lugar es hermoso! —exclamó Ino, y tenía mucha razón. Habían muchas luces de colores, flores, los decorados eran muy elegantes y finos, todo perfecto.

Nos guiaron a una mesa en específico y ahí esperamos a que llegara el anfitrión… minutos después, el rubio llegó en compañía de Hinata y se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Y? —preguntó con impaciencia. Tan sólo le mostré el anillo a mi hermanito y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Lo sabía dattebayo! —gritó emocionado—. ¡Me alegra que por fin se decidiera!

—Hmph —todos mis amigos sonreían, creo que incluso Sasuke tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y para cuando la boda? —preguntó Ino.

—Aún no lo hablamos… pero espero que sea muy pronto —comenté con una sonrisa.

—Si, porque si no se te… —dijo Naruto, pero antes de que continuara hablando le propine un golpe, dándole a entender que cerrara la boca. Yo aún no le decía a Gaara _eso_, y deseaba poder decírselo yo y no alguien más.

—¿Si no, qué? —cuestionó confundido, al ver que el rubio se quedó callado de manera abrupta.

—¡Nada! —exclamó al tiempo en que se rascaba la cabeza, y una risa nerviosa se hacía presente. Todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, quizá sospechaban que les ocultábamos algo.

—No le prestes atención —le susurré al oído, para después depositar un beso en sus labios.

La velada continuó entre risas, pequeños brindis y bromas. Yo por su puesto no probaba ni una sola gota de alcohol, cosa que mi ahora prometido notó.

—¿No tomarás vino? — me preguntó muy cerca del oído, logrando que mi piel se erizara al instante. Aún lograba ponerme nerviosa con su sola presencia.

—No, prefiero tomar soda… nada de alcohol —aseguré firmemente.

—¿Y eso? ¿Te sientes bien? —lo observé fijamente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados… quizá ya era hora de _decírselo_.

—Perfectamente, es sólo que en mi estado, es mejor no beber nada de licor —le dije en el oído, se separó de mí y arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué tan difícil era de comprender?

—¿Estado? —solté un gran suspiro.

—Si… ya sabes —el continuó sin comprender—. Gaara… —me acerqué de nueva cuenta a su oído—. Vas a ser papá —me separé de él y pude notar como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Luego de un minuto ó quizá dos me respondió.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —me dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente—. ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

—Una semana. El doctor me dijo que tengo mes y medio de gestación —me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me encantan y después me beso con mucha dulzura—. Ahora comprendo porque estaban un poco extraña… Gracias por hacerme tan feliz —murmuró luego de que nos separamos debido a la falta de aire.

—Lo mismo digo —le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Todo lo que he vivido y experimentado con él, desde las cosas malas y las buenas, valen totalmente la pena, justo por el momento que ahora estamos viviendo… y lo que falta.

—Te amo —me dijo para después besarme nuevamente.

¡Definitivamente estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara! _Mí adorado tormento_…

*** Fin ***

_Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura._

_(Proverbio latino)_

—

¡Hola!

Aquí está el final de la historia. Amo mi Gaasaku. Por motivos de re-edición, opté por no subir el epílogo, creo que el final está muy bien así.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
